RWBY - The Curse Bearers
by juunishi master
Summary: Alternate universe where the four main characters of RWBY series bear a curse: werewolf, ice-hearted princess, "demon cat", and berserker. The story revolves around the bounty work they took for living and troubles arise around them.
1. The Wolf in Red

Sometimes the most certain thing in the world is the most painful one.

In this very moment Ruby Rose knew—for certain—that her mother had died.

The girl just kept walking through the woods. She's tired, really tired and scared until instead of feeling sad about her mother, she felt empty.

 _Run, Ruby. Don't look back. Don't let them catch you._

Nobody wants to be born as a werewolf. Ruby was just one unfortunate child that born as one. She grew up without ever have a single friend. She didn't even know who's her father. The villagers didn't hesitate to tell her that her father left them because he didn't want a beast as his daughter.

Ruby couldn't understand their hatred. She was fully conscious during transformation days. Her body transformed into a beast, but her mind was still human. She would never hurt anyone (except the Grimm creatures from the deep parts of the forest; Ruby mauled, killed and ate them to satisfy her hunger during transformation).

Ruby heard low growl from the darkness besides her.

She stopped.

 _The Beowolves._

Ruby tried to see where the creatures lurked, but in her normal human form, her senses were just the same as normal human. She couldn't smell their scent nor hear slight movement sound. She didn't have the fangs nor the claws to rip them open like usual. What she got was an old hunting rifle that's too big for her to use. Today was actually _that day_. The day when Ruby would transform, but it's not time yet. If the Beowolves didn't attack until Ruby changed, she would be alright. She could handle several Beowolves—

Creak—

Ruby turned around. She saw moving shadow. Red eyes glowed in the darkness. She jumped back and instead of shoot her rifle, she tried to hit anything that approach her with the weapon.

A heavy thumping sound followed by a painful whine. Loud roar and growl could be heard from the surroundings. Ruby tried to put on the rifle properly, but before she could shoot any bullet, another creature leaped on her.

A bang interrupted the attack. Another bang. And something landed in front of Ruby.

"Don't move, girl."

The man dropped a small glowing ball, provided them with light. Ruby immediately saw a hunter stood in front of her, facing the Beowolves surrounding them.

"Well, you've got a nice rifle," said the hunter. "But it ain't save you if you can't use it properly."

"I know …," Ruby replied with a hoarse voice. "I know."

The hunter held a broadsword. He swung it easily, sliced one Beowolf into two like nothing.

"Oh, the moon," said the hunter, when the clouds moved away and showed the moon hiding behind them. His comment sounded calm, almost cheerful and more like a mock for the Beowolves surrounding him.

Ruby felt a familiar sensation on her nape. It's the sign.

 _No. No, no, no, no! Why now? The hunter will see me and_ —

The burning chill on Ruby's nape burst into pain, spread to her entire body. She let out a mix of coughing sound and short howl.

"What the hell—?"

Fully transformed, Ruby leaped on the nearest Beowolf. She ripped the creature's neck with a bite. With her vision enhanced, she could see how many Beowolves there. She also noticed the Alpha Beowolf, crept silently behind the hunter.

 _Behind you!_ Ruby tried to warn the hunter, but the only sound she produced was a grunt.

Other than heightened senses, Ruby's movement in her werewolf form was faster than normal. In a blink of eye, she already leap towards the Alpha Beowolf. They both fell to the ground, struggling to bite and claw one another.

"Arrooo!"

The Alpha outmaneuvered Ruby. Its teeth sunk deep in Ruby's leg. Ruby countered by clawing the Alpha's face. It released Ruby, drawing back and the hunter slashed the Alpha with his sword.

Ruby pinned down another Beowolf that tried to attack her. This Beowolf was nothing like the Alpha. Ruby killed it with a single bite on its neck.

The other Beowolves ran away.

"Hey."

Ruby twitched. If the wound in her leg didn't stop her, she'd already run as fast as possible to the woods. But the hunter sheathed his broadsword, showed no mean to harm her, so she stayed in her place.

"You saved me," said the hunter. "Thanks."

Ruby nodded.

"You can understand me?"

Another nod.

"Wow. This is my first time seeing a genuine werewolf. And I never know werewolf keep their sanity in their wolf form."

Ruby amazed.

This was the first time someone saw her and instead of scared, he looked interested.

"The name's Qrow." The hunter nodded to Ruby's leg. "I see you healed fast. Are you going to eat _that_? That's Beowolf, for God's sake, and no man could eat that."

 _Well, I can_ , Ruby replied in her wolf speech. _And I like it. Only seconded to cookies._

"Finish up and we can go to my place." Qrow shrugged. "You'll need clothes when you turn back to human."

-x-

Qrow's house was in the forest, near a path lead to the nearby mountain. He lived alone for most time, but in Ruby's second day stayed there, a woman came over.

The woman had jet black hair like Qrow. She's tall, held a longsword in a royal-knight-like manner, and had a pair of eyes that's red like blood. From the overheard conversation, Ruby believed the woman name was "Raven" and she's Qrow's sister. Despite of their family ties, they constantly disagree on many things.

One thing they debated on was about Ruby.

"You're not supposed to give cookies to dogs, Qrow," said Raven. "It'd make them sick and die."

"How many times I told you she's not a dog!" Qrow replied. "She's a werewolf. A wolf. Half wolf and half man. That's not even close to a dog!"

"And kindly tell me, my dear brother, what's a dog derived from?"

"… Wolf."

"Might as well ask the cub herself, don't you think?" Raven turned to Ruby, who was chewing her tenth cookies for the day.

"Mom baked cookies for me from time to time," said Ruby. "I'm fine. Really, really fine."

"Your mom, huh?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"I see you actually have what looks like 'mother's instinct' after all, Sis." Qrow let out a sarcastic comment.

Ignoring Qrow's remark, Raven asked, "Are you … running away from your family?"

"No." As memories came back on Ruby's mind, the sweetness of cookies in her mouth fade into bland taste. Grief and sadness overcame the numbness and confusion that kept Ruby's alive for the last two days.

"She … died." Ruby continued in a whisper. Tears flowed from her silver eyes. "They … try to capture me. And bring me to the city. For … I don't know. The new Reverend told people that I must go. That I … Could be healed if brought to the city …"

"That's a lie." Raven shook her head in disagreement.

"Total bullshit." Qrow added. "You're from the Kingdom, right? That place where holy priests get their hands on politic? They know nothing. They kill anything that could change into something less human. If they don't kill, they tried to 'purify' the poor thing, which I heard never succeed."

"Your mother died while delaying the Reverend and the villagers?" Raven guessed.

Ruby rubbed tears from her face and nodded.

"Tough."

Unsuspectingly, Raven put her hands on Ruby's head and patted the young werewolf.

"You're really lucky," said Raven. "Your village was located near the border between the Empire and the Kingdom. The Empire don't share similar beliefs with your Kingdom, so you will mostly safe here."

"At least we don't try to 'purify' every werewolf we met." Qrow added. "Don't misunderstand, cub, we still shoot mad berserkers, but the Empire think instead of simply hunting them, why don't use them for … purposes."

Ruby had heard stories about berserkers. It said that they're men (and women, eventhough it's rare) who use anger to become more powerful. But the more powerful they became, the more unstable their mind and, in the end, when they became mad beyond help, they'd transform into a dangerous bear.

"Are berserkers real?" Ruby asked, surprised by the fact that a mere story she heard when she was young was actually true.

"As true as werewolf in your Kingdom. Now … back to topic." Qrow crossed his arms. "You're against me about taking care of this cub."

"Exactly."

"Well, are _you_ going to take care of her then?"

Raven's expression turned stern almost looked filled with pain. "No."

"See?"

"It doesn't make me believe that you're capable taking care of her." Raven sighed. "Take her to Tai Yang."

"What? Why?" Qrow objected, "You already burdened him with a kid and you want to add another one? What the heck, Sis?"

At this rate, Ruby had grown uneasy about their conversation. She raised her hand to interrupt.

"I … I think I will be fine alone," said Ruby. "Don't worry about me. I know a bit about hunting and as long as I don't get near villages or towns, I'll be fine." Ruby gulped, unsure of herself. "Really. I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine."

Both Qrow and Raven said the exact same sentence at the same time, despite all disagreement they had a second before.

"What do you think you're going to use for hunting?" asked Qrow. "That oversize rifle of yours? Do you ever remember how do you get bullets for your rifle?"

She would need to purchase the bullet from the village or city. Ruby forgot about the bullets. And the money to buy some.

"And what if some newbie hunters mistook you as a Beowolf?" Raven shook her head in disagreement. "The Bureau won't recognize you if you're not registered and wear identification."

"Now that you mention it …" Qrow pointed his index finger towards his sister. "I forgot about the Bureau thing."

Raven sighed.

"What is the Bureau?" asked Ruby.

"It's …" Qrow looked trying hard to remember something. "It's … the Bureau. A place where they manage list of berserkers and hunters. They manage the bounties for a certain area."

Raven sighed again. "I'm tired with your lack of reliability, brother. I'll accompany both of you to the town tomorrow. Let Tai Yang take care of her. Deal?"

Qrow laughed a bit. "You just need excuses to meet them, right?" He walked to the kitchen. "I'll get a drink."

Raven patted Ruby's head once more, surprised her.

"Don't worry." Raven said. "I think you're going to get along with Yang, Tai Yang's daughter." She smiled. "Yang is a bit older than you. She's a berserker, but she's a good girl. A sweet and kind girl."

Ruby just nodded. She's uncertain about what and how she should answer.

"Hey, Raven." Qrow peeked from the kitchen. "I give your clothes to the cub, is that okay?"

"I notice."

"So, is that okay?"

"I don't really care." Raven looked at Ruby and–for the first time of the day—smiled. "You look good in red and black."

-not the end-


	2. White and Cold Like Snow

The Schnee noble family had history of curse. Nobody could remember exactly what's the cause of it or who cast it upon the family. Vague and unreliable story told about the first generation of Schnee family that made pact with Fairy King.

On each generation, there would be one child who inherit the curse. He or she would born with heart made of ice, which make his or her whole body temperature a bit colder than normal person.

The poor child would not be able to love, for love would make the heart melt and eventually killed the child.

Weiss Schnee was the one who inherited the curse for current generation.

To make things worse, nobody believed the curse anymore. Noblemen thought the rumor about "ice heart" was about Schnee's family member tendencies to act cold-nearly ruthless-and strategic towards every matter at hand. They pursued the youngest daughter of the current head family to propose marriage. The Schnee family was close to both the King's council and the High Priest, marriage bond would make it easier to reach higher position in the government.

Weiss found such things disgusting. She didn't want to marry anyone. She always thought that marriage equals love and what will kill her? Love. She didn't-she couldn't-accept absurd matters like marriage without love.

"Father." On drastic measure, Weiss decided her own fate. "I want to become an Inquisitor Knight. I _will_ become one."

The Inquisitor Knight was an army of knight under the High Priest's order. Their tasks were to assist "dangerous campaign" such as witch and wizard hunting and abolishing creatures of darkness.

Weiss confident of her ability to do such tasks. She had lived her fifteen years by oppressing her own feelings. Everything she done were based on logical and strategic thinking, involved miniscule to no emotion in the process.

Beheading men or women or foul creatures wouldn't be hard.

She never thought otherwise.

She never thought what would it like if _she_ was the one that was going to be beheaded.

It began when Weiss accepted a mission to go to a village near the border of the Kingdom and the Empire. She was to go there to assist a local Reverend capture a woman, suspected with witchcraft, and her daughter, a werewolf by affirmation. By that time, with a combination of Schnee family's position and reputation on the council and Weiss' capability, Weiss had finished her training faster than the other and officially appointed as Inquisitor under Captain Ironwood. She was fifteen.

When she arrived, things had gone wrong. The Reverend had decided to take action by himself, without waiting for Ironwood's arrival. The result? The woman died. Her daughter fled to the woods.

"You know very well that at this rate, the situation is beyond my control or my responsibility, right, Mr Reverend?" Ironwood showed his disappointment by refusing to call the Reverend by name. "I will, certainly, search the woods to find the girl you spoke about. But if I can't find her in three days, we will conclude the search as a failure and you have to meet the High Priest himself to repent for your carelessness."

The Reverend nodded, but Weiss caught a glimpse of deviance in his face. Ironwood seemed to notice the same and clearly unhappy with it.

"I hope you clearly understand your current position, Mr Reverend."

"I _do_ understand it, Captain Ironwood."

"Very well."

Following Captain Ironwood to meet with the rest of the Inquisitors, Weiss asked, "Captain, do you have any proposition for this matter?"

"We will proceed as I said. To be honest, I have no particularly special approach towards this matter. It's just a common search party," Ironwood answered. "I will explain the details with the rest of the knights."

Captain Ironwood's plan was to divide his knights into several pairs. Each pair would search different areas. Problem was the woods was a vast place, with its darker parts that nobody want to go to. Would three days enough to search the entire woods? Would the missing girl still in there during that time? Or had she already reached the border? Or, worse, would she still alive? A werewolf or not, the deepest and darkest parts of the woods held something mysterious and dangerous.

Weiss already felt uneasy when they reached the darker part of the woods.

"I don't want to go there." The knight who became Weiss' partner said. "It's … I don't know. Something _wrong_."

"I can feel it too," Weiss replied. "But we need to do our task."

"Yes. You're right."

Weiss felt someone's watching. She couldn't find anyone or anything everytime she turned around.

The wind was chill. Everything's felt cold. Too cold for this summer weather.

Crunch.

Weiss and her partner stopped. Their feet just stepped on _snow_. The trees around them still had their leaves, but the leaves' color was grayish white, like ashes. The trees' bark had silver and white streak on them, as if someone had deliberately dripped drops of paint and let them went down, leaving trail on the bark.

Weiss kneeled to search for any footsteps or other lead. Her partner muttered some words, sounded more like cursing rather than praying.

"Someone …" Weiss tilted her head, unsure. "Had walked through this place …"

She found a footstep. It wasn't as deep as she expected and also it was too big. From the Reverend's description, the little girl they're looking for was about twelve years old, had relatively small stature compared to her peers. The footstep wasn't belong to that girl.

"Even it's not what we're looking for, we need to check it out." Weiss stood, unsheathed her sword.

"I agree, Miss."

Sometimes Weiss wondered whether her comrades treat her with respect in spite of her young age because she was a member of Schnee family or they really admitted her ability.

Snow covered this part of the forest. Rather than bone-shattering as the usual winter in the Kingdom, the temperature more like in autumn. Everything's strange.

"Do you see that?" Weiss' partner hissed.

"What of?"

"There's a man. Behind the trees. There."

Weiss didn't see the man. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't you see him?"

"I don't."

"How—" The knight inhaled. "This is beyond what our hands could handle. I suggest we turn and—"

"Going back already?"

Weiss and the knight turned around.

A pale man—obviously not a human—was towering in front of them. His hair was bluish grey. He wore a set of worn out suit, but his gesture and attitude were of a genuine nobleman. What made Weiss and the knight gripped their sword even tighter was the man had a rather longer face than normal human and the tip of his ears were pointed.

"Fairy!"

"Yes." The fairy bowed. "Good afternoon, gentleman and Miss Young Schnee."

Weiss couldn't help but surprised.

The fairy knew her name.

"You trickster bastard!" The knight readied his sword. "In the name of God, I shall punish you!"

"Oh, my."

The fairy waved his hand lightly. Cracking voices and bottom-half of the knight body trapped inside block of ice. The knight reflexively swung his sword to break the ice, but the moment the iron blade contacted with the ice, the sword and the knight hand were frozen.

"Damnit!"

"I do believe Miss Young Schnee here won't try the same for the same result," the fairy said. "Besides, no ice could harm you. It's the power of the Siocroi, the blessing from the Fairy King."

"A blessing?" Weiss unconsciously touched her chest. "This heart is a _blessing_?"

"The Fairy King really fond of your great great grandfather. He befriended the King, showed Our Majesty how wonderful the human world is, told the King about his ambition, about his family.

"And the Fairy King gave the blessing of Siocroi to your great great grandfather, making him a great leader. Logic and strategic. Precise and accurate."

"It makes him unable to love," Weiss said. "It makes me unable to love."

"If you really want it." The fairy approached Weiss. His movement was silent and fast. "I can help. The Fairy King had granted his permission."

Before Weiss could think of anything, the fairy had grabbed her left arm.

"My name's Oighear. Pleased to help you, Miss Young Schnee."

"Ahh!"

Weiss' left hand felt sting. Followed by crackling sound, ice formed from the place Oighear grabbed her. The ice spread to her entire body, but instead of encased by solid ice …

… it's Weiss body that created the ice. From the inside, not the outside.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Lightening your burden," Oighear answered. "Until next time, Miss Young Schnee."

"Wait! I said wait!"

Oighear disappeared in the shadowy trees. When he no longer could be seen anywhere, the forest changed. The leaves went back to green, the silver and white stripes on the trees disappeared, the snow melted, and so was the ice that trapping the knight.

"... Miss Schnee?"

Weiss didn't answer. She's still trying to comprehend everything.

 _Every time you feel anything that will melt your heart, your body will react by producing ice. Use it well, Miss Young Schnee._

"This isn't right," Weiss murmured.

"Yes … This isn't right."

The knight pointed his sword to Weiss.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what an Inquisitor Knight must do." The knight expression changed from uncertain into determination. "We, the Inquisitor Knight, must banish evil from the Kingdom."

"Wait—this—"

Ignoring Weiss' attempt to explain, the knight attacked.

Weiss parried the first swing and dodged the next slash, nearly had her abdomen cut. She kept parrying her comrade's attack, waiting for a chance to counter-attack without killing the knight. It's difficult if your opponent had determined to kill you.

"Uh!"

A trick attack successfully disarmed Weiss. With her weapon away, Weiss was persuaded to maneuver around. The next slash missed, but not before it left a cut on Weiss' left eye. The pain and the blood that made its way to her eye made it hard for Weiss to keep evading the attack.

 _I don't want to die._

Weiss located her sword.

 _I want to live._

She leaped towards her sword.

 _I want to live._

With the thoughts of mere survival in her mind, Weiss acted more aggressive. She parried and attacked. Her left side might be vulnerable because she couldn't see well with the wound in her left eye, but she was a left-handed. Being a left-handed gave advantages against right-handed opponent.

Intense clang of metals echoed in the forest before Weiss bounced her opponent's sword. She took this chance to send a precise pierce on the knight's unprotected parts.

 _I want to live._

Weiss never knew what was magic. Magic-except the ones granted by God-was forbidden. But now, Weiss knew it as if it's something she was born with.

She was actually born with magic. Granted by the Fairy King himself. Inherited from her great great grandfather.

Weiss pulled her sword and stabbed the ground in front of her. A bright glowing circle with symbols formed with Weiss in the center. A little cluster of ice crystal appeared in Weiss' chin, back, and arm.

"Don't—!"

In inhuman motion, Weiss made a swift move towards the knight.

"Don't! Please don't kill me!"

The tip of the sword pierced the knight's breastplate, right in his heart. When Weiss pulled her sword away, the knight had entirely encased in solid ice and he shattered when Weiss got her sword out.

With blood trickled from her wound and tears dripped from her other eye, Weiss ran to the deep of the forest. Destination unknown.

-not the end-

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First of all, I wanna say thank you for reading my fanfic! :D

I'm actually not confident with my written English, since it's not my native language. Please feel free to notice me if I made terrible mistakes or simply wrote weird sentence that's confusing.

Once again, thank you very much for reading. :D


	3. The Black Cat Demoness

"Hello …? Somebody there?"

Blake Belladonna couldn't move anymore. She's exhausted, really really exhausted, and the pain from the wounds all over her body made her numb. She just stayed still when the old barn door opened, hoping the kid wouldn't notice her.

"Oh!"

The little girl held her hand higher. Blake squinted when the light from the little girl's lamp reached her face. Blake already knew what would happen next: the girl scream, run away and get her parents, and … maybe Blake will be shot or stabbed with a pitchfork until she no longer moves.

This would be the end for Blake Belladonna, the "cat demoness".

"What's in there, Alice?" Older woman voice asked from outside.

"Nothing," the girl answered. "I think I saw a cat but it's already run!"

Blake looked at the girl, Alice, with disbelief. The girl lied about her? Why?

Alice, seemed to understand Blake's unspoken questions, raised her finger to her lips, telling Blake not to say anything.

"Oh well. Get back to the house then. It's still raining. You're going to catch a cold if you stay too long outside."

"Alright."

Alice closed the door. Before the door shut close, Blake whispered, "Thank you."

She wasn't sure Alice heard it or not.

Blake was once a human. She had no cat ears, she had no cat tail, she couldn't see in the dark, she couldn't jump higher or further than any normal person, and she didn't grow fangs and claws when felt threatened. The only thing stayed the same was her likeness to tuna. Almost the same, since now Blake prefer it raw than cooked.

Drifting between asleep and awake, Blake reminisced about how it all began.

It all began with a black cat.

Blake and her friends at the orphanage sometimes played a prank. The orphanage didn't have enough fund to send the children to school nor buy them decent toys, leaving the orphans to create their own play. The older ones suggested a rather mean and dangerous things, like "catch an animal, put it under a metal bucket, and throw lit firecracker under the bucket". The one who got the biggest animal would "win" the game.

One day, Blake proudly came back with a black cat.

"That's the spirit!" Adam Taurus, one of the kids Blake usually played with, exclaimed. "Nice catch, Blake!"

Blake put the cat under the bucket and held the bucket still. The cat meowed sadly. They need to quickly put the firecracker and close the bucket again before the cat sneaked out.

"Okay, here we go."

Adam lit a firecracker.

"Wait …," Blake said. "Isn't that a bit too big?"

"Nah. This is a new model. We need bigger one for bigger animal."

"But—"

Before Blake completed her sentence, Adam had lifted the bucket a bit, threw the firecracker under it, closed it back and put a big stone on top of the bucket.

"Take cover, guys! This is going to be a blast!"

It was really a blast.

Blake stared the bucket in horror. Thin smokes came up from the gap between the bucket and the ground. Dark liquid seeped through the same gap.

When she finally braved herself to poke open the bucket with a branch, an old lady appeared out of nowhere, saw what's left of the black cat under the bucket.

"That's my Mr Shadow …"

The mysterious old lady grabbed Blake's hair, pulled and forced her to kneeled.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I don't know it's your cat!"

"You should never harm any animals whether they have owner or not!"

"I'm sorry! Please!"

"You little bastards!" The woman shouted at Adam and the others, who somehow hadn't run, looked frightened. "I'll show you what you get from killing my cat!"

"Please! I said I'm sorry!"

"Miss …?"

Alice's call awoken Blake. Blake stayed still, while Alice closed the door and dimmed her lantern.

"I … bring something." Alice put an apple and two slices of bread in front of Blake. "I think … I think you're hungry."

Blake didn't take the food right away. She's a bit suspicious. Nobody had given her food because of her appearance. She had to steal to survive and if she was caught, everyone would beat her to death, believing her to be demon incarnation. Blake had lost count how many times she experienced near-death situation.

Alice stepped back. Blake counted to ten and took the bread. She's starving.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice whispered.

Blake nodded.

"How do you get the cat ears?"

"I made a big mistake in the past."

"Are you a witch? Did your potion explode and made you grow cat ears?"

Blake couldn't help but smile. The girl's innocence really amused her.

"I killed a witch's cat," Blake admitted. "The witch cursed me."

"Oh my … You shouldn't kill animals! That's cruel!"

"Yeah." Finished with the bread, Blake took the apple. "I regret it."

"You have to go to the church and asked the Reverend to give you absolution. I'm sure God will help you back to normal."

Blake said nothing, only forced a bitter smile. Going to the church was the very first thing she did. Instead of helping her, the Reverend tried to capture her to be brought to the city, believing that Blake was a witch servant, a demon incarnation.

"Are you … okay?" Alice asked again. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." Blake lied, didn't want to cause more trouble to the girl. "I just need a sleep. I will go first time in the morning, alright? Will you keep it a secret? You won't tell your mom about me, right?"

Alice nodded. "Mom hates cats. I won't tell her."

"Good girl." Blake smiled, grateful. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you helping me? I …" Blake looked on her own hands. "People scared of me. You're the first one who help me."

"Because you're hurt," Alice answered. "And I don't think you're dangerous, that's why. You just looked … sad and helpless. The Reverend says in that we must always help the people in need."

What an irony, Blake thought. The Reverend himself won't help me.

"Thank you very much, Alice. Really."

"You know my name?"

"Yeah." Blake moved her cat ears. "I heard your mom called you."

"Oh." Alice hesitated. "Do you have a name?"

"Blake."

"Blake," Alice repeated. "Sounds like a strong name."

"Thanks."

"I must go now. Sleep well, Blake."

"Will do."

Alice went out, closed the barn door tightly.

Early in the next morning, Blake left.

-not the end-

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Again, thank you for reading! :D

I'm still adapting with things in since I usually use Wattpad where I could just reply on comment(s) at the end of the story. It's not working that way for review(s) here, I suppose ...

About the story, if you're guessing I imitate how the series began with four trailers, yes it is. :P The first four story will introduce the four main characters and their "curse". And since I made this story on impulse, I need to do a bit outlining for the story progression.

That's all.

And as always, you can always notice me about any terrible mistakes I've made. My English vocabulary is sucks. :( Need to read more stories in English.


	4. Fiery Yellow

When night fell, in a certain corners in the City, one could find a place nicknamed "brawl ring". It's a place where amateur fighters and anyone who want to fight gathered and put their skill into test by fight the other fighters. The organizer strictly put several rules to keep the event legal: no gambling, no hitting fallen opponent, no bribing the gamekeeper, and the gamekeeper's words were absolute. If the gamekeeper said stop, you stop. Else, don't try to come again.

The brawl ring not restricted to men participants, some rings allowed women to participate. One of them was where Yang Xiao Long now.

Her opponent today was a small girl with weird hair coloration (pink and brown) that might be a product of some kind of beauty magic potion. Lately, such magic potions were popular in the Empire.

After beating the Malachite twins last week, Yang felt confident.

When the gamekeeper started the fight, Yang changed her mind after three seconds.

Her opponent dodged her punches again and again. And that girl had this permanent amused look on her face while doing so. It really got on Yang's nerves.

Which was not good at all.

Yang's opponent avoided yet another punch, but this time she smoothly locked Yang's outstretched hand and landed triple punches to Yang's face and stomach. Surprisingly, the girl had power despite of her small stature.

"Grrrah!"

Yang threw her strongest jab she could to the girl's face. With a smug smile, the girl just moved a bit to dodge the jab, and countered with strong punch, perfectly landed on Yang's nose.

"Damnit," Yang groaned. She could feel blood dripping from her nose. Maybe it's broken. Her head was a bit spinning.

Yang blocked another attack on time. While she lost her balance for a moment, the smaller girl took her chance to grab Yang, made a confusing acrobatic movement—

—and the last thing Yang remember was she was thrown. Towards the ceiling.

"Uuff—!"

-x-

"... Nah. Don't worry. She just fell from about 5 metres high after hit the ceiling. It's a bit hard, but she's going to be alright."

"She's bleeding."

"Broken nose. Don't worry. It's normal. Just go back to sleep. I need to get something." Someone left and closed the door.

Yang awoke in her room. Her whole body felt crushed. Her nose was throbbing with pain.

And her mind were burning with anger.

Yang rose from her bed, went to the training dummy hung in the corner of her room where she usually did her training.

 _You lost, Yang._

Yang took a long breath. It didn't cool her down. She stared at the dummy, began to imagine her opponent's face on the dummy head.

"Yaaahhhh!"

 _You lost. How pathetic._

Yang pummeled the dummy without mercy. The stitch on the dummy's neck started to rip open, showed the cotton and straw inside it. When the dummy finally ripped and fell to the floor, Yang grabbed it and threw another dozens punches.

"How many times I told you not to destroy dummy when you're angry?"

Yang hurled what's left of the dummy across the room, towards the man who just opened the door and walked in without knocking. The man, who had identical golden hair like Yang, easily caught the dummy and set it aside.

"Get! Out!"

"That's not how you speak to your father."

Yang leaped and tried to kick her father in the head. The man bowed, dodged the attack. While Yang's foot still in the air, he dashed towards his daughter, took her down to the floor with a low kick. Before Yang got any chance to get up, her father already pinned her with his weight.

"Let me go! Let! Me! GO!"

Her father's grip was firm and locked Yang in a way that every time she struggled to free herself, her arm would hurt.

"Calm yourself down, Yang." Tai Yang Xiao Long said. He sighed. "Look. Your eyes already turned all red. If I see you grow fangs or claws next, I'll have to beat you up to pulp and lock you for the night."

Yang growled.

The first and the last time Tai Yang proving his threat, Yang spent the entire night inside the metal cage in the basement. The wounds she took were worse than anything she got from the brawl ring. She had to mend her dislocated jaw by herself.

"Breathe," Tai Yang commanded. "I don't want my daughter turn into a bear, okay? Breathe."

Yang gritted her teeth and inhaled deeply.

"Good. Keep it up."

"I'm fine."

"Until your eyes back to normal, I won't say you're fine. You know the rule. Now breathe." Tai Yang sighed. "You scared the new girl, by the way."

There was this girl that came about a week ago to the Xiao Long's household. Qrow brought her, asked Tai Yang's help with the girl and the Bureau. From what Yang heard, the girl—her name was Ruby Rose—was a werewolf. She came from the Kingdom through "unusual occasion" and there would be some things that need to be arranged before she officially became the Empire resident.

Yang, who always wanted a little sister, immediately got along with Ruby. Unlike Yang who was fond of hand to hand combat, Ruby chose a more indirect approach by rifles. She was apparently a great sharpshooter, especially after her old rifle that was too big, fixed to match her height and arm length.

"Oh …" Yang surrendered herself and her anger just evaporated into thin air. "I … I'll need to say sorry to her later."

"That's great." Tai Yang loosened his grip, let her daughter freed herself and they both sat on the floor, facing each other. "You know what, I'm grateful Qrow brought Ruby here."

"Because you can't trust Uncle Qrow to take care of a little girl?"

Tai Yang laughed. "Yes. That's one. The other one is ever since she lived with us, your anger isn't as bad as before."

"Am I?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Which is good for you."

"Oh …" Yang brushed her hair with her fingers. "Now that you mention it … I … don't know. Ruby is like … a puppy. I always think that I don't want to scare her. I don't want to hurt her accidentally when I'm angry, so … yeah. I think that's why."

Tai Yang patted on her daughter's shoulder. "It's a process, Yang. Sometimes you need someone else to help you get through all this berserker thing."

Yang exhaled. "Yeah …"

"Anger is our power." Tai Yang clenched his hand. "But the moment you lost control of it, you're done for. Always remember that."

Yang nodded.

-not the end-

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I post a bit early this week. Apparently, this "trailer" is the shortest of all and doesn't have much "angst feeling" or such in it compare to the early three "trailers".

Haven't done any solid outline for the story progression, but I already started writing the next part. I promise I'll do the outline. :)) Every single story I wrote without any outline came up as a unfinished mess. I'm not gonna let this story become other "unfinished mess".

Anyway, I actually plan to make this fanfic more lighthearted rather than angst. It's more about each characters coping up with/dealing with/struggling with/accepting their curses rather than dwelling in sadness and hatred because of their curse. It will be like when one said, "I hate this curse.", there will always other who said, "But it doesn't stop you for being awesome!". Something like that. It's the current plan. I might get sidetracked in the middle (no, I hope not!).

As always, thank you very much for reading my fanfic! *bow*


	5. The Bear and The Wolf

It had been two years since Ruby came to the Xiao Long's house.

She no longer lived under constant hatred and fear from the people around her. There wasn't any Reverend or Inquisitor that either hunt her or try to kill her. Ruby need to wear an identification necklace from the Bureau as a requirement to be officially accepted as the Empire resident, but that's perfectly okay compared with the treatment she got in the Kingdom.

Apparently, a small number of werewolves deliberately fled to the Empire to seek protection. The Empire, who saw "half-human" like werewolves and berserkers as powerful asset for their national defense, treated them well. As long as the "half-human" obeyed the law (both law for human and additional law for "half-human") and wore appointed identification, the Empire would do no harm to them.

Both Tai Yang-Ruby's foster father-and Yang-Ruby's foster sister-were berserkers. When Ruby saw the first fierce fight between the father and the daughter, she was really scared. She eventually understand that it was normal thing for them to stop the other from rage by violence. When on their normal state, both Tai Yang and Yang were kind and took really good care of Ruby.

"I want to tell you to stop tinkering with weapon while eating breakfast." Tai Yang said to Ruby. "But, I'm curious. What're you doing with that gauntlet?"

Ruby sipped her milk and took a piece of cookies. Zwei, the family's dog, was waiting for crumbs under the table.

"I put a revolver mechanism inside it." Ruby explained.

"So, it will also serve as a firearms? How'd you shoot it? You'll need trigger to shoot firearms."

"I don't put trigger on it." Ruby flipped the gauntlet she made for Yang and showed the side part of it. "This one. It's a lock. If you flipped it this way …," Ruby flipped the mentioned lock and showed how the outer layer of the gauntlet moved back and forth, "this part could move. There's spring mechanism to retract it back to this position, but if you punch with certain power …," Ruby pulled the outer layer to the back, "this part will slide back like this and bang! You can say it's momentum-based trigger."

Ruby always enjoyed the father and daughter amazement about her works.

"That's awesome!"

"Problem is …" Ruby unlocked more parts of the gauntlet, showed the inside of it. "Normal bullets won't work on this. I need to make the bullet myself."

"Aw …" Yang's excitement dropped down.

"It will shoot fireballs."

"Shoot-what?!"

"Fireballs." Ruby's grin got wider. "I've managed to formulate the right fire elemental mixture to put inside the bullet she-oomph!"

Before Ruby finished her explanation, Yang's already hugged her.

"Awww! It's so great to have an amazing little sister like you! I love you soooooo muuuccchhh!"

And what Yang thought as "sisterly hug" was a really strong one. Ruby always afraid she's going to crack one rib or two every time Yang hug her.

"Hwmph! Hwng! Hmhmmf ..." ("Please! Yang! Stooop …")

"You'll really need to manage your money with that weapon." Tai Yang laughed. "But, yes, I agree with Yang. That's awesome."

"Right?" Yang finally released Ruby. "I can't wait to try these on!"

"Just try it before the you two took any job from the Bureau, okay?" Tai Yang said.

"Oh, right. When will you leave?"

Tai Yang was once a bounty hunter, worked for the Bureau. A few months ago, he decided to apply as instructor in the military academy for a more stable income. His experiences as bounty hunter made it easier for him to get the job. But he got a position in an academy in different city. He couldn't afford to travel back and forth between his job place and home, so he will leave soon to stay in the new place.

"The day after tomorrow," Tai Yang answered. For a moment, the man said nothing. "Are you sure you two will be okay?"

"Of course!" Yang said. "I'm already seventeen, Dad, if you forget. And Ruby's already fifteen. We can take care of ourselves. Don't worry."

"Well, I …" Tai Yang hesitated. "I'm really worry actually …"

"Daadd … C'mon now."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"I'm gonna going out a bit after this." Ruby snatched a slice of bacon from Yang's plate and dropped it for Zwei. "Do you need something for the travel?"

"Oh, yes." Tai Yang stood to get paper and pen, jotted down everything he need. "I still need to clean up the attic before leaving."

"Can we use the attic for ourselves after you leave?" Yang asked.

"No."

"What?! Why?!"

"I rent it for other people-didn't I tell you already about it? The rent payment could cover up for your daily expenses, in case I can't go home every month."

"But you haven't find the tenant, right?"

Tai Yang grinned. "Fight me. I have."

"Aww, dang it."

While Tai Yang and Yang debated about the attic availability, Ruby had already finish her meal and got ready to go out. She put her father's note in her belt-pouch. "I'm leaving now. See you later!"

"See ya!"

"Careful, Ruby!"

Ruby visited the Bureau on her way. The plan was, after Tai Yang left, both Ruby and Yang would start taking jobs from the Bureau. Ruby couldn't help but feel excited. She had heard a lot of stories from Tai Yang about the jobs from the Bureau: hunting monsters, guarding cargo trains, and others. All of it sounded exciting and thrilling.

"Oh, sorry." Someone accidentally bumped on Ruby.

"That's okay." Ruby just smiled and for a moment, she was captivated by the person's appearance.

The lady's hair was white, but it's not because of old age. Everything about her reminded Ruby of noblewomen. But a noblewoman didn't bring fine sword like the lady did, so-maybe-she's some sort of knight.

 _Oh?_ Ruby sniffed. _She smell like … snow? How strange ..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I try to keep the characteristic close to the original. In this chapter, I introduce Ruby as a "weapon geek" that loves to tinker with weapon. As you might guess, the gauntlet she tinkering with in this chapter is alternate version of Amber Celica, Yang's weapon.

As for Tai Yang's characteristic ... I might miss some aspect about him since he only appeared on the last episode of season 3.

As always, thank you for reading! I'm bear-y happy with your support! :D


	6. The White Fox and The Cat

Weiss went back to the inn after checked in the Bureau and did some shopping.

Her room was located on the top floor and in the furthest corner. Weiss had her own reason as to why she selected that room.

After making sure nobody was on the corridor, Weiss knocked her room door three times. It's an odd thing because Weiss stayed in a room for a single person. But she need to do that to notify the other person inside her room.

"It's me," Weiss said, unlocked the door and swung it open.

A girl with black hair sat in the corner, reading a worn-out book. She raised her head and her cat ear twitched a bit when she saw Weiss.

Weiss met Blake about a year ago. At that time, Blake tried to steal Weiss' belongings in the forest. They were immediately forced to work together when a group of Inquisitor Knight found and tried to capture them. Both Weiss and Blake never claimed each other as friend, but their situation was similar and it wasn't hurt to have "companion" that could guard other's back.

They finally went to the Empire several months ago. Weiss had no problem entering Empire territory, but Blake wasn't match any "half-human" criteria provided by the Empire. Weiss nearly left her behind. In the end, Blake, had years of experience sneaking around undetected, managed to bypass the territory checkpoint and concealed her presence until now. Weiss had no idea how Blake did it.

"I have found a place for us to stay," Weiss said.

"Great."

"I have also checked what they called the 'Bureau'. They have jobs lineup that took place outside the city. It would be the safest option for us."

"Do you think we can do it?" Blake closed her book.

"As long as we lay low, I believe we'll be fine." Weiss added, "But you still need to sneak your way to the rented place. It's … well …"

"You don't need to remind me." Blake's tail moved back and forth. "I'll do it like usual. Anyway do you bring something?" Blake asked, hoping. "Food?"

"Please clean up properly after you finished." Weiss took out a big pack of tuna chunk from her bag. "Fish smell is not really pleasant if you need to know."

Blake already snatched the pack from Weiss' hand, back to the corner, and started gobbling the fish meat.

"You're welcome," Weiss said sarcastically.

"What job will we take?" Blake asked.

"I saw a request to search and destroy an unknown golem on the City's outskirt."

"The payment?"

"Good enough."

"I see." Blake had finished her meal by now. She licked her finger. "I know nothing about golem, though."

"I'm not surprised. Golem itself is part of magic practice which is banned in the Kingdom."

"So, what is a golem?"

"It's an artificial being usually made using rocks or clay. The creator put a papyrus scroll filled with runes to make the golem moves. The magic runes serve as 'command' for the golem. A simple one only make the golem does its task and done. A more complicated one make the golem waiting for its master command via another form of magic. I don't know further detail about what kind of magic they use to control the golem."

"I see." Blake picked and ate every little tuna pieces left in the bag. "You sure know a lot about magic."

"It's part of Inquisitor education."

"Oh. Right."

"Stop licking it, please." Weiss seized the empty pack from Blake. "You act like an animal."

Which was partly true. Blake had long forgotten the boundary between her human and animal side. She ate either cooked or raw food. She stole things without much thinking. When cornered she would defend herself in fierce manner just like a beast. Weiss had rough time with Blake's habit in their first day banded together, especially her stealing habit. After some time, Blake started to act "more human" and Weiss started to see her as "less animal".

"Do you have a plan? For the golem?"

"I don't think my sword will be able to cut the thing," Weiss said. "But I could use the ice. At least slowing down the golem."

"Hmm." Blake grabbed her weapon from her side. "I think this weapon can cut rocks a bit."

Weiss frowned. This was the first time she saw that weapon. It's black-colored with worn-out bandages wrapped around the handle and the shape reminded Weiss of a cleaver, but the weapon's blade was longer and a bit wider.

"Where did you get that?" Weiss asked, suspicious.

"A man throw it at me when he saw me lurking on top of the roof the other day. It pierced through the wall behind me, so I think it's worth to take it." Blake shrugged. "I lost my blade in our last fight with the Inquisitors. I need weapon to defend myself."

Weiss remembered their last fight with the Inquisitors. It was a brutal fight. Weiss tried her best not to kill anyone-she knew the Inquisitors she fought to some extent-but she was rather sure her ice stabbed at least one of them to death. Blake, who didn't hesitate when it comes to kill a man to defend herself, had difficult time with the full-armored knights. She wounded some, but forced to retreat and acted as distraction while Weiss casted her magic.

"Let me take a look at it."

Blake handed the "cleaver" to Weiss. Surprisingly, the black cleaver was way lighter than Weiss thought. Despite of the unusual form, the weapon balance was very good. The maker was surely a talented person who can create odd-shaped weapon that's not end up only as decoration.

"Okay. You can use this." Weiss nodded in agreement and handed back the black cleaver to Blake. "Get used to it and you're going to be fine."

"Okay."

"What's that on your neck? Is that … necklace?"

"Oh, this?" Blake pulled the thing she wore around her neck. It's a mask, colored in pale white with red artistic line near the eye part, and it shaped like a fox face. "I think I can use it to conceal my face so people won't immediately recognize me."

"Where did you get it?"

"A peddler sell it near the shrine-"

"I don't remember giving you money to purchase something." Weiss crossed her arm.

"Ah. Yes."

"Blake, please, stop stealing things. You can always ask me to buy you anything you need. I thought we already agree on that."

"... Sure. Sorry." Blake's tail curled behind her back. "Anyway. Did you touch a dog before come here?"

"Huh? I didn't."

"I can smell something dog-related from you," Blake said. "And that's a bit … you know. I _hate_ dogs."

Weiss was sure she didn't touch any dogs before.

 _But I did bump on someone back at the Bureau_. Weiss thought. _Maybe she has a pet dog._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I feel guilty if I post this chapter one week after the previous chapter since both are further introduction of the story. So I post it right afterward. :P

I have to admit that it's kinda difficult to write Weiss and Blake. I think their characteristic in this fic is way too different with the original one. Even I feel it hard to maintain Blake's "interested and not interested" attitude, because I make her more "cat-ey".

Okay, I stop here before I write too much about each characters. :))

As always, thank you for reading!


	7. Episode 1: The Golem (part 1)

=RR=

Ruby smelled that scent again when she came to the Bureau with Yang today. She turned around and saw the white-haired lady. The lady stood in the queue beside Ruby and Yang. She already had the mission ticket.

"We'd like to accept this mission." Yang gave the mission ticket to the Bureau staff sat behind the receptionist booth.

 _How could Yang wink at random people?_ Ruby wondered, noticed what her sister did. _Why she even feel need to do it to everyone? The receptionist is a girl! Not that I agree if the receptionist was a man, though …_

"I'm sorry, Miss, but this mission is for a team with at least three people." The receptionist handed back the mission ticket and their identification.

Oddly enough, Ruby was sure she heard the exact same thing from the next booth, where the white-haired lady was now. She also just handed her mission ticket to the receptionist.

"Is it?" Yang took the mission ticket. "I thought the only requirement is 'heavy-hitter', gunner, or explosion specialist."

"I'm really sorry, Miss."

"Oh well."

"Maybe we should take lower class mission." Ruby suggested while they left the receptionist.

"Urgh, I'm gonna die of boredom if we took lower class mission," Yang said.

"You won't." Ruby insisted. "Besides, this is our first mission. Dad won't agree us taking high class mission."

"If he knows, right? Well, he doesn't know." Yang grinned. "Oh. Wait. Hey, Miss!"

Yang casually approached the white-haired lady and asked about her mission. Ruby never understood where in the world Yang got her confidence to talk to any kind of people (and, sometimes, made rude comments about them after first meeting). Ruby herself tended to watch first rather than striking conversation with new people.

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang called, enthusiastic. "I've found the third people! We can take this mission!"

"Wha-?! Who?"

Not answering Ruby, Yang went back to the receptionist booth, leaving Ruby with the white-haired lady. The lady said nothing to Ruby and it really felt awkward.

"Hi." Ruby tried to say something. Her voice squeaked like a caught mouse. "Hi." She repeated, this time with clearer voice. "It looks like we are … on the same team now?"

"Apparently, yes."

 _She's a bit cold, isn't she?_ Ruby thought. _This is totally awkward. What should I say next? Err, introduce myself?_

"I'm Ruby." Ruby said. She extended her hand, only to be ignored by the "ice lady". "Nice … to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

 _Why am I doing this?_ Ruby pouted. _More like, why Yang choose her as additional member for our team?_

Ruby observed the "ice lady" further. The "ice lady" definitely came from a fine family. She stood with straight back, hands crossed behind, reminding Ruby of the soldier she once saw. She wore a light armor that looked well-polished. The moment Ruby thought about shiny armor is an armor that never used in a real fight, she noticed scratches all over the armor. There was even a vertical scar across the lady's left eye, proving that this fine lady had experience in battlefield.

"Is there something on my face?"

"N-no." Ruby startled. "I'm sorry, Miss …"

"It's Weiss Snow."

"Sorry?"

"My name is Weiss Snow." The "ice lady" repeated. "You can call me Weiss."

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Weiss!"

Weiss nodded in response. Her face looked as stern as before, but Ruby already felt less awkward now and asked more question.

"Did you come here about three days ago?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I …" Ruby nearly answered "know your scent". She restrained before saying so. Normal people didn't recognize other people by scent like Ruby usually did. Despite the tag necklace Ruby wore as identification and despite the people of the Empire didn't look down on werewolves, Ruby wasn't comfortable to admit her werewolf status to everyone.

"I think I saw you back then." Ruby finally said.

"Oh." Weiss tilted her head a bit. "I didn't see you."

 _She bumped into me and she didn't remember …_ Ruby sighed. _Never mind._

"Yo!" Yang came back, waving a piece of paper with the Bureau stamp on it. "Thanks to you, we get that mission," she said to Weiss.

"It's a pleasure to assist you in this matter," Weiss replied. "Do we have to leave as soon as possible?"

"Well, they said we should do that." Yang shrugged. She read the paper on her hand. "The city guard spotted the golem about a week ago. At that time, the golem just walked around the City's perimeter. The city guard sent warnings. They were ignored, of course. What would a pile of rocks do about warnings? The guards sent several men to capture the golem, but they came back empty-handed. According to the rule, the golem is free to be hunted and destroyed because the guards already warned it and being ignored."

"I understand." Weiss nodded. "In fact, I am a newcomer in this City and yesterday I just happened to find a place to stay."

"Ah, I see." Yang scratched her head. "You need time to move your belongings to the new place."

"Exactly."

"That's funny." Ruby said. "Didn't Dad say that the tenant will come, like, tomorrow?"

"Ah, that's right." Judging from Yang's expression, Ruby bet her sister forgot everything about the tenant. "I think we could agree to leave the day after-"

"Hold on." Weiss interrupted. "Is your father happened to be a man named Tai Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yes! How do you kn-wait. What?"

Ruby didn't need much effort to comprehend this unexpected turn of event. Weiss Snow was the one who would live in their house from tomorrow.

 _I … How could I get along with someone like her?_

-x-

=BB=

Weiss came up with a rather bad news about their new living place. The windows were barred, which meant Blake couldn't easily enter the new place by climbing to the roof and sneaked through the window. The good news was their living place was an attic with stairs located near the house's back door. As long as the back door and the attic door unlocked, Blake could got into the room. She just need to be careful not to be seen when doing so.

 _I think they're downstairs._ Blake observed the situation. She jumped to the roof, laid low and listened. It's vague, but she could hear a conversation in a room-maybe it's the kitchen-downstairs. It's Weiss and the person who own the place, Blake guessed.

Blake hopped down. She pushed the back door. It opened, silently. Blake peeked inside. Nobody was there. There were piles of firewood and on the right there was a wall that separate this part with the next room. The next room was bright with light and someone definitely there, but the wall gave enough cover for Blake.

Blake entered. She closed the back door behind her and climbed the stairs. So far so good. The stairs didn't make noises and no one suddenly appeared from the next room. Weiss also already left the room door unlocked. Blake got into the room safely.

The attic was one spacious place. There's dim lamps embedded in the wall and rafter. Blake immediately thought about how to hide on the rafter above. She will need to put a black sheet or something over there, but it could be done later. For now, she could rest a bit in the corner, away from the window-

Someone's coming.

Blake was careless. She should have heard the approaching footsteps. Now, it's too late for her to get out through the same door. Blake jumped and reached the lowest rafter. She moved herself as near as possible to the ceiling above the door, hoping whoever entered wouldn't notice her or it's Weiss who came.

But it's not Weiss, unfortunately.

"She didn't lock the door."

Blake breathed slowly, observing and waiting.

The girl who got into the room had a short black hair. Her hair was a bit odd, Blake thought. Instead of entirely black, the girl's hair turned into dark red color on the end. The girl looked small, didn't look dangerous.

When Blake began to question the girl's purpose for entering the attic, the girl walked towards one of the lamp. The light from the lamp had faded and it was flickering. The girl loosened the screws around the lamp and took out the lamp. She refilled the elementals mixture in the lamp and put it back to its place.

 _She refills the lamp_. Blake relieved. _As long as she doesn't look up ..._

The girl stopped just before she left the room. She looked around and-Blake wasn't sure about this-started sniffing, just like a hunting dog.

 _Oh my God._ Blake's muscle got all tense, ready to make a quick escape. Her eyes darted from corner to corner, looking for a way out. _I'm not hoping for this._

"Cat …? Fish …?" The girl mumbled, confused. She scratched her head.

The girl was currently in the middle of the room. Blake took the chance. She jumped, landed with a thud on the wooden floor, and leaped towards the door.

"Wait!"

The door wouldn't open.

Blake hissed. She didn't remember nor see the girl locked it, so how come it's locked now?!

Blake glanced back at the girl. The girl already aimed a small gun at Blake. Threatened and had nowhere to escape, Blake attacked the girl. She grabbed the girl's hand which hold the gun while she pushed her down. Blake muffled the girl's mouth with the other hand, pinning her on the floor with Blake's weight.

"Ugh!"

The girl's right hand still freed. She hit Blake right on the nose. Blake loosened her grip and the girl slipped away. Another aim, followed by a single shot. Blake dodged it on time. The bullet hit the floor and created an ice chunks, big enough to trapped a leg or two.

Blake gritted her teeth. Both Blake and the girl stared at each other. Nobody attacked. They were waiting the other's movement.

" _What_ are you? The girl asked in low voice. Her silver eyes looked dead serious. "You smell like a cat. And you have … tail."

"And you smell like a dog," Blake replied, noticed the girl's scent.

"Oh. It must be Zwei's."

 _There's a dog here?!_ Blake's concern detoured.

The door clicked and slammed open.

"Ruby!"

The moment Blake turned around and desperately tried once again to escape from this undesired situation, a gunshot echoed. The next second, solid ice formed and wrapped Blake's legs, disabling her. Blake reached the cleaver sheathed on her back, ready to give more fight.

"Blake. Stop."

The familiar voice stopped Blake from unsheathing her cleaver. Weiss stepped into the room, stood beside the girl with long golden hair.

"You know her?" The golden-haired girl asked.

"I didn't expect this happened right after we moved in." Weiss sighed. "I owe you an explanation."

"Yes." The blonde girl said. Blake noticed how the golden-haired girl's eyes flicked from purple shade into glaring red. It didn't look good. Something from the color changing eyes told Blake that this girl was angry. "Yes. And you have little time to explain everything."

"We are ... drifters from the Kingdom." Weiss quickly said.

The golden-haired girl didn't look satisfied. She crossed her arm on her chest, said nothing.

"I met Blake during my venture." Weiss continued, wary. "She, as you can see, has cat ears and tail. It's something considered really bad in the Kingdom."

"I may look like an idiot, but I know at least that," said the blonde. "So, _what_ are you two? Be honest. Be _really_ honest if you don't want to get in trouble."

Weiss inspected the blonde. After a tense seconds of silence, she finally said, "I'm a … magician. And Blake was cursed by a witch. She became a half-beast as you can obviously see."

"You're hunted." The blonde accused. She directed her burning red gaze at Blake. "Keeping fugitives under our roof is one thing, but trying to hurt my sister ..."

If Blake wasn't wearing her mask right now, everyone could see how frightened she was at the moment. She need a lot effort to keep her voice firm.

"I didn't." Blake insisted. It's partly a lie. Blake was used to do anything to escape, including hurting or killing people. But she hadn't any intention to do so when trying to run away from this place. At least, not yet.

"Yang." The girl with black-red hair-Ruby-spoke after stayed silent for a while. "I'm okay. Really. Just …," she took a deep breath, "cool yourself down for now, okay? We can talk about it again later."

Yang-the golden-haired girl-growled. Her eyes darted from Weiss to Blake, before she stepped back, tried to open the door and failed.

"Dad forgot to fix this damn door," Yang said.

"I guess."

CRACK!

"Done." Yang opened the door and left.

Blake shivered. She couldn't imagine how hard that hit was. That single punch created a large gap in where the door knob and the lock mechanism were. Yang could easily kill people bare-handedly. Blake wouldn't want to mess up with such person.

"Please don't angered her further," Ruby said. "Yang is a berserker. The story about them in the Kingdom is mostly true." She paused. "I'm actually from the Kingdom too."

Ruby pulled out a necklace from behind her shirt, showed the metal tag piece hanging on it to Blake and Weiss.

"I'm a werewolf."

 _That explains the dog-like scent and her smelling sense_ , Blake thought.

"Uhm, well, I think I'll try to speak some senses to Yang right now," Ruby continued. She put back her necklace behind her shirt. "So, at least, you could stay for a night in here."

"I'll go with you." Weiss said. "It's my responsibility after all."

"How about me?"

"No. Stay here."

"Break the ice in my feet then."

"No."

"What?"

"Consider it as the first thing I do to make up for the mistakes." Weiss nodded. Her expression didn't change even the slightest bit. "That would do."

"Tsk." Blake reached for her cleaver, planned to break the ice by herself. Low crackle heard and Blake ended up with both hands trapped in ice. She couldn't get her weapon or anything.

"Perfect." Weiss sheathed her rapier. She walked to the door. "Let's go, Ruby."

"Cool," Blake hissed a snarky remark. She shivered again and with defeated tone added, "I mean it. The ice is really cold."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Alright, this chapter marks the beginning of the main story. The main story is broke down into total 10 episodes, with each episode tell different "case" (a mission the team took from the Bureau, the incident they were involved, etc). Also, each episode will be splitted into 2-3 parts, about 2000 - 3000 words, because I think that's the most convenient length for reading in PC monitor/mobile device screen.

Since each part will be a bit longer now, I have to apologize for changing the update schedule from once a week to twice a month. I do the writing in my mobile phone and PC consecutively, but it takes more time to check on story consistency and beta/proofreading. (I asked one of my friend who's more proficient in English to do the beta/proofreading.)

I add the character's initial to mark the changes in point of view. I'm not really confident with the POV changes, that's why.

As always, thank you very much for reading. :D


	8. Episode 1: The Golem (part 2)

For Yang, one easy way to put off anger was to sleep. With very low tolerance for alcohol, what she needed to do was drinking a pint of beer (to be exact: half pint of white beer, diluted with water until full) and wait until the alcohol knocked her out.

This morning, she woke up with much clearer mind. Ruby had left for scouting the golem whereabout. She promised to go back before sunset.

 _Does she go with Weiss?_ Yang didn't recall Weiss volunteered to go scouting with Ruby, so maybe she didn't.

They-Yang and Weiss (also on behalf of Blake)-already settled up things last night. Yang agreed to let them stay at least for a month. If things went by without trouble, they could continue for another month and so on. Weiss showed a legit border pass from the Empire's guard, after all. Eventhough she was hunted in the Kingdom, she didn't count as fugitive in the Empire. Couldn't say the same for Blake, though. Yang chose to leave the responsibility for Weiss.

Yang rose from her bed and went downstairs. Ruby left some bread, cheese, and boiled eggs in the kitchen table for her. After finishing the breakfast, Yang went to the attic.

 _Okay. This isn't good._ Yang inspected the broken attic door. The hole she made last night was big. With such damage, the whole door need to be changed. _Gotta ask Dad who should I contact for this._

Weiss was nowhere in the attic. Instead, when Yang felt she was being watched, she looked up and found Blake sitting on the rafter above.

"Weiss is going out to restock our supply," Blake said.

"I see." Yang crossed her arm. "What are you doing there?"

"Staying guard. I can see better from higher place without being noticed."

Right after saying that, Blake jumped down.

The "cat-girl" didn't wear her fox mask this time. Yang kinda expected a more beastly face, but Blake's face looked perfectly "human". She had a pair of amber eyes, seeing everything with cautious or serious look. Contradictory of Weiss who wore clean and mostly white-colored clothes, Blake chose darker color for her outfit-black, dark blue, dark gray-and seemed like she hadn't change for a while.

"I kinda-"

"I have-"

"You go first," Yang said after they both tried to say something at the same time.

"I have to apologize for yesterday." Despite of her words, Blake's voice lacked of regret. "I … just did what I usually did. I didn't expect your sister to found me out."

"Well, you can always rely on Ruby to sniff things out." Yang couldn't help but grinned. She knew how Ruby identify nearly everything with the smell instead of the look. With Zwei in the house, it was like they have two dogs instead of one.

"And the gun startled me." Blake continued.

"That one actually surprised me too. Must be one of her weapon experiment." Yang scratched her head. "My turn now. I kinda … questioned your partnership with Weiss."

"Why?"

"She doesn't take good care of you. When did the last time you change your clothes?"

"Oh …" Blake pointed her tunic. "This?"

"And will you stand up? If you're crouching like that, I feel like I'm talking to an oversized cat, not a human and that's awkward."

"Oh." Blake stood up. "Sorry."

"She doesn't really care about you, huh?"

Blake shrugged. "She cares. We just have different priorities."

"Ah well …" Yang took a long breath. "What's your preferences on clothes?"

"Anything. As long as I can move freely in it and not skirt or dress."

"Alright. Dark color?"

"Yes."

"And are you afraid of water?"

"No." Blake frowned. "But I don't like dogs."

"Great." Yang ignored the "I hate dogs" part. "You watch the house. I'll be right back."

"Uh … okay."

Some people still thought that the girls who participate frequently in the brawl ring were pure brute that knew nothing about fashion. That was a big mistake. Out of ten ladies who often joined the fight, Yang only knew one person who had no sense of fashion and that's because she was a middle-aged lady who couldn't catch up with the trend.

Yang came back an hour later. After preparing the hot water, she went to the attic, and dragged Blake downstairs.

"Wait!" Blake protested. "The dog …"

"Zwei is in Ruby's room. He's a smart dog, but he can't open a door by himself. He's short. Anyway, you can bathe yourself, right?"

"Of course I can!" Blake looked insulted by the question.

Yang chuckled. "Just kidding."

After Blake entered the bathroom, Yang asked for her old clothes.

"No wonder Ruby found you out so easily," Yang commented. "Did you hide in a trash bin somewhere?"

"Thank you very much for your compliment," Blake sarcastically replied. She peeked from behind the bathroom door. "Now, please give it back to me."

Yang made the clothes into a ball and tossed it to the fireplace, right into the flames.

"What are you doing?!"

"Putting it in the right place-yeow! Don't scratch me, you-you cat!"

-x-

A dozen of scratch later, Yang finally managed to "tame" Blake and get her to help with dinner. This surprised the other two who came back late in the afternoon.

"You could cook?" Weiss exclaimed in disbelief. "I mean, in a civilized manner?"

"I have lived a _civilized_ way if you really need to know," Blake replied with her snarky remark. She skillfully cubed the meat. "I lived in an orphanage. They made the children help in the kitchen."

"I … see."

"She's good with knife." Yang added.

"I'm glad you finally make up," Ruby said. She still eyed the chopped meat.

Ruby already made her first attempt to snatch a piece of meat, but Blake-had already warned by Yang about Ruby's bad habit of snacking raw meat when someone's cooking-stopped her by hitting the table with the back of the knife, really close to Ruby's hand. It startled Ruby and she retreated for now. Had been living for two years with Ruby, Yang already knew that Ruby's appetite for raw meat increased the closer it was to the full moon phase, but bad habit is bad habit, no excuses.

"Well … we had a … catfight. Sort of." Yang shrugged. "But we settled it down. So, yeah."

"I like it anyway." Ruby smiled. "Blake's new outfit. It suits you."

"Thanks."

"If you think praising my choice will make me reward you with a piece of meat, it's useless." Yang glared at her little sister. "You better tell us what you know about the golem so far. We can discuss it over dinner. And, Weiss, if you're fidgeting because you want to help but don't know what to do, ask."

Ruby pouted in childish manner, but then she went to get something from her bag. "Yes, Ma'am."

"What should I do?" Weiss asked.

"Put this on the table." Yang handed the stir-fry potato and mushroom. "And get the plates from the cupboard."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you usually order people around like this?" Blake put aside the meat from the cutting board to the bowl beside her, handed it to Yang.

"It's Dad when he's around. He's the boss."

Blake mumbled something unclear and proceeded with the vegetable.

"What?" Yang asked. "Speak up if you have something to say. I'm not a mind-reader."

"It's not important. I guess."

"What is it?" Yang insisted. She saw Weiss was done with the plate and added to her, "Could you fetch some water? It's over there."

"Sure."

"Sooo, what is it?" Yang came back to Blake. "Nobody would understand you if you leave them with no clue about what's in your mind."

Blake sighed. "I just thought. Why are you treating me like this?"

"Forced labouring you with the cooking?"

"No." Blake looked irritated for a second. "Why are you treating me like a human? Despite of …" She shook her head. "These."

"It's hard to see you as a beast or something else if I, myself, is a bear-serker." Yang laughed at her bad puns. "Get it? Otherwise, Ruby is all furry, glutton, and wolf-ey during the full moon and two days after and before that."

"I hear that!" Ruby yelled from the front room.

"For short, she's ugly. Really ugly."

"RAWR!" Ruby back to the dining room with maps, some papers, and pencil. She made a gesture like she was going to chomp Yang. "I'll chow you down the next full moon! Just you wait and see!"

"Go ahead and try!" Yang mocked her sister. "You're not even taller than me when transformed!" After Ruby settled on the dining table, spreading the map, and scribbled notes on them, Yang continued, "I just don't feel it's weird to treat you the same as how I treat normal people. We-my Dad and me-aren't entirely normal after all. And, yeah, I've heard enough from Ruby to know how bad the kind of you are treated in the Kingdom. And … those scars on your body." Yang paused for a moment. "It's awful."

The four of them gathered around the table when the food was ready. Ruby already marked the map and spread the papers that contained a couple of basic information about the mission.

"Are we going to brief for the mission right now?" Weiss asked, unsure.

"As long as you don't spill anything on the map." Ruby pointed to the forest area on the outskirt of the City. "According to the information we got from the Bureau, the golem sightings were around here."

"Didn't they say it walks around the City's perimeter?"

"It did walk with that pattern. But, after the warnings, the golem no longer follow that pattern. It just like … vanished. But the search party said they spotted the golem several times in this area."

"Vanished?" Blake repeated. "How?"

"Yes, how?" Yang agreed. "We're talking about 7-metres high golem. It's not going to vanished into thin air."

"If I remember correctly, there's a kind of enchantment called 'glamour'," Weiss said. "It will make the user looks like something or someone else."

"I'm imagining a giant golem appeared as tree, hiding in the forest." Yang chewed her beef stew slowly. "Okay … that's ridiculous."

"It's actually not," Ruby said. "It's camouflage."

"It will need a lot of energy to cover such huge thing." Weiss still hadn't taken any food to her own plate.

Ruby moved her finger to the mountain range beyond the forest.

"Ah." Weiss nodded. "I get it."

"Kindly enlighten us?" Blake asked.

"This mountain provides a lot of cover for the golem," Ruby explained. "Remember? Our target is made from rocks. If it curls or sit down near the cliff, the glamour only need to change its body into similar rock with the surroundings. It doesn't need that much energy."

"Clever."

"Wait, wait." Yang interrupted. "I don't understand why it's hiding."

"Magister Port said-"

"You consulted _him_?" Yang cut Ruby's sentence. "You should go to Magister Goodwitch for things magic-related like this."

"But Magister Port is the one who handles Bureau missions and he knows …," Ruby's voice faded to unsure whisper, "the art of war."

"This golem is not for war," Yang mumbled. She didn't like Magister Port. That fat old man was all boast and too exaggerating in everything, especially his youth stories.

"Magister believes otherwise." Ruby frowned. "He said something about the golem spying the City and ready to launch a surprise attack when nobody could find it."

"Nah, whatever." Yang chewed her spoon. "We find it, we destroy it, and we get the reward. That simple. I can try shooting the fireballs at it. It would be an easy tar-"

"No!" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake exclaimed altogether. Amazed with how the three of them agreed on objecting her idea, Yang clamped shut her mouth.

"It's dangerous!" Blake said.

"Throwing fireballs in the middle of the forest, are you trying to burn down the entire forest?" Weiss continued.

Ruby twirled the pencil in her hand. "That's what makes this mission complicated. Explosive is not an option."

"Can you-I don't know-adjust the fireball-gauntlet for this mission?" Yang suggested.

"It's 'Ember Celica', not 'fireball-gauntlet'." Ruby started doodling something in the bottom corner of the mission detail scroll. "We can use less explosive bullet. That's the safest option."

"If I may offer some alternatives," Weiss said. "We don't need to destroy the golem."

Yang raised her eyebrows, not sure if she grasped what Weiss suggested.

"Golem is moved by placing a certain 'command' in it." Weiss pointed the golem sketches. "The 'command' is composed of runic letters and it's written in scroll or clay tablet and placed somewhere inside the golem."

"We still need to crack it open to get the scroll, right?"

"I don't think so." Weiss drew an invisible circle around the golem's head with her finger. "From what I've read, the magician usually put a lens or a certain shiny object to serve as the golem's eye, to see what the golem see. The magician would need to channel their magic to the eye to do such. There would be a 'receiver' on wherever the eye is. Sometimes the magician also need to disable the 'command scroll' from distance. To do it efficiently, they place the 'command scroll' near the eye so they don't spend too much energy to control the golem."

"Considered the owner is controlling it, right?"

Weiss looked hesitated for a moment, but then she said, "Unfortunately, yes. So, we can rule what I said before as an assumption."

"Assumption or not, it's worth trying," Yang said, try to cheer the others up. This is their first mission, it wasn't good to get gloomy and discourage before the mission even started. "Look at the bright side! We're not entirely blind about what will we face. It's better than we know nothing."

While Weiss and Blake seemed somewhat agree with what Yang said, the same couldn't be said for Ruby. Something was in her mind, Yang could see it very well.

"Well," Yang reached and rubbed her little sister's head, "eat your dinner for now. One cannot fight or think with empty stomach."

-x-

Weiss awoke in the middle of the night. Being a fugitive for the last two years had made her develop a habit of waking up in odd time at least twice, midnight or just after midnight and very early in the morning. Even when she sleep in relatively safe place, she still awoke.

Weiss stared at the ceiling and sighed. Blake was currently taking her usual "midnight stroll". She had nocturnal tendencies and didn't need to sleep as much as normal people. Weiss already warned her-again-not to steal anything during her adventure in the City.

 _I think I'll go get some water._ Weiss got out from her bed and went downstairs.

The kitchen wasn't entirely dark. A single lantern was placed on the dining table. The lantern was dimmed, but it was enough for Weiss to notice papers scattered all over the table and the person who slept leaning on the table.

"Ruby," Weiss called the red-haired girl. Someone-maybe Yang-had put over a blanket on Ruby.

"Huh …?"

"I thought your room is in the basement," Weiss said. "Don't sleep here. You'll catch a cold."

"Uhh …" Ruby, still groggy, straightened her back and rubbed her eyes. She saw the papers on the table and said, "I haven't finished yet."

"What are you doing?" Weiss took one of the paper. Some kind of formula with numbers, initials, and arrow marks pointing here and there were written on the paper. "Are you calculating something?"

"I'm preparing for the mission." Ruby yawned. "Thinking what to do and how to do that. Something like that."

"You really want this mission to be success, don't you?"

Ruby propped her chin on her hand, nodded with closed eyes. Weiss didn't sure whether Ruby answered the question or already dozed off again until the red-haired girl said in tired voice, "Of course I do. This is my first mission. Why I don't want it to be a success?"

"Lack of sleep won't contribute anything for success."

"I know …" Ruby opened her eyes again. "I just … I can't think of any plan. They said 'a good plan would bring victory', but I can't think of any decent plan, let alone a 'good' one."

Weiss sat down in front of Ruby. "You're nervous."

"I am."

"I heard the same thing as you during my … training," Weiss said, nearly mentioned "Inquisitor" in her sentence. "Plan and strategy are crucial things. Failure is not an option."

Weiss paused, giving time for Ruby to get a grasp of her words, and then continued.

"But we know failure happens. Even the best strategy might fail. My grandfather told me that there are other things besides mere plan and strategy to gain victory. They're creativity and improvisation."

Weiss nearly mentioned too much about her family. She wanted to conceal things about her real background as long as she could. It wasn't wise to be known as one of the Kingdom's most influential family when in the Empire's territory.

Ruby repeated the words "creativity" and "improvisation" without voicing it. There was a new spark in her silver eyes.

"Well," Weiss stood up. "I couldn't sleep, so I'll help you thinking about what should we do about the golem. I'll get my sword first."

"Huh? What's your sword for?"

"Do you have the slightest idea about my fighting style and magic?"

"Uh … yes, I mean, no."

Weiss nodded. "You cannot make a plan without knowing your strength and weakness."

-x-

In her personal opinion, Weiss was nowhere near confident about her current "team". None of them, beside Weiss, had proper training.

Blake, as far as Weiss know, was swift and agile, but she usually just doing "hit-and-run" attack. She was a lone fighter type. The biggest team she ever had was with Weiss and Blake preferred to act as decoy rather than attacker.

Yang, based on what Ruby told Weiss, was really strong, both in offensive and defensive way. Weiss didn't know exactly how strong Yang was. The only thing she knew for sure-again, from Ruby-Yang's power involved anger, which usually followed by Yang became more impatient and reckless, endangered herself.

Ruby was seen by Weiss as a "tinkerer". Weiss didn't have any chance to see Ruby's skill on firearms (Ruby did claim herself as a "decent shooter").

If Weiss had something to say about Ruby, it was that Ruby was trying too hard to show her capabilities. Ruby was the youngest among them and this was the first mission she took (actually, same case with the other three). She was nervous. She wanted to prove herself. She didn't want to be a burden.

It was something understandable, but it got on Weiss' nerves. Last night, Weiss got upset and politely retreated to her room after Ruby added more "backup plans" on her notes. Although Oighear the fairy had relieved a bit of her frozen heart curse, Weiss still need to maintain her emotion.

Weiss didn't know what time Ruby finally gave up and went to sleep. Currently, she was sleeping, leaning to Yang's back while their horse walked through the forest. Blake, who went first and joined them at the forest's entrance, sat behind Weiss on her horse. With horse, it only took an hour and a half to reach the forest from the City.

"Ruby, wake up!" Yang called. "We've arrived."

"Huh?" Ruby nearly fell from the horseback. "What? Oh ... Oh, right."

Uncertain about how long it would took to search for the golem, it was decided that they would prepare for about three days staying in the forest. They already marked several spots for camping and the search area around it.

"Is it okay if I go ahead and look for it while you prepare the camp?" Ruby asked to her sister.

"You know I'm useless with searching and tracking thing. Go ahead. Just don't do reckless things."

"Alright."

"It's not safe to go alone," Weiss said. "One of us should go with you."

"I'll go," Blake volunteered. It stroke as a bit odd for Weiss that Blake didn't have problem with Ruby despite the fact that the latter was a werewolf. Weiss thought Blake was afraid of dogs, including wolves, but it didn't seem to be the case.

"You still wear that?" Weiss noticed Blake's mask. "I thought you only wear it when roaming in the City?"

"I like it."

"She just obsessed with the ninja thing." Yang showed a mischievous grin. "That book. The Ninja of-"

Blake interrupted Yang with loud fierce hiss like what an angry cat would sound. She looked ready to shred Yang into pieces. Yang, on the other side, just laughed it off.

"Go away already you two," Weiss said to Ruby and Blake. "Time's ticking."

The place Weiss and Yang were now was a clearance in the middle of trees and grass. There was burnt mark on the ground, clearly hinted that this place was occasionally used by travelers or hunters.

"You know what?" Yang stroke a conversation when they came back from gathering firewoods. Weiss was arranging the branches they got. "I have no idea what kind of magician you are. You look like a knight for me. Are you a-what is it they called it …"

"I could only use one element," Weiss answered. "It's ice. What do you people in the Empire called one with certain element?"

"Usually it's the element, followed by the word 'mage'." Yang offered matches to Weiss. "But, I think you fall in the 'battlemage' type."

"'Battlemage'? Hm, interesting."

"I find it more interesting that somehow there's magician in your Kingdom despite the strict prohibition." Yang's expression turned serious. "Oh dear … I forgot about that. Do you know there's a bullet-or maybe a couple of it-still left in Blake's scar? On her back?"

"What?" Weiss never heard about that. "I … She never mentioned it."

Yang sighed. "As expected. I'll contact the doctor once we're done with this mission. Those bullets need to be removed."

"I agree. But, wouldn't it be a trouble? I mean, her ears and tail."

"The doctor is a trusty fellow. Don't worry. I'll handle it." Yang stood up, patted her pants. "Alright. Can you watch the camp for me? I need to go a bit." The blonde showed a trap she took from one of the bag. "We bring dried food, but fresh dinner will be tastier."

"I'll stand on guard here then."

"Thanks."

Ruby and Blake came back at sunset. They found nothing so far and this fact made Ruby flustered.

"You couldn't even pick the scent?" Yang looked surprised. "That's new."

"What kind of scent do you expect us to follow?" Blake replied. "Rocks? Stones?"

"Oh. Right."

"It left tracks." Ruby frowned. "Big footprints, broken tree branches, a lot of it. It's very obvious and easy to track, but I just couldn't find it."

Yang patted her sister's shoulder. "Nah, don't sweat it too much, okay? This is the first day. It's not that unusual if the first day resulted in nothing."

-x-

The next morning, Weiss was the last to wake up. Ignoring Yang's comment about "sleeping beauty", Weiss went to the nearby river to wash her face.

The river was a wide one. The current wasn't too strong and Weiss found out that it wasn't too deep either. Out of curiosity, she walked away to the middle.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran towards the river. Her rifle already slung over one shoulder. "Be careful! The river's deep!"

"Oh." Weiss stopped. She examined her surroundings. The clear water allowed her to see the rocks in the riverbed. Weiss caught a glimpse of dull red color under the water.

 _There's something over there…_

"Weiss? Be careful … I think the river is higher than the usual."

Weiss bowed, tried to reach the red thing. Once she touched it, she can feel the smooth surface. Whatever that red thing was, Weiss was sure it was manmade. A kind of crystal. Maybe.

The red crystal glowed bright.

There was movement and the next thing Weiss knew was she had fallen to the water. She sunk deeper than she expected, her feet wasn't even touching the bottom. Foam and bubbles floated around her. The rushing cold water shocked Weiss for a second.

 _What-?_

Weiss repositioned herself, kicking the water in order to get back to the surface.

 _What was happened?!_

Gunshots greeted Weiss when she resurfaced. She couldn't help not gaping at the gigantic figure looming above her.

It was the golem they were looking for. They were wrong-Weiss was wrong-after all, believing that the golem would wore glamour enchantment to hide itself. All it did was simply submerged itself in the deep river.

"Weiss!" Ruby shot another round and ran toward Weiss who swam to the riverside as fast as she could. She grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her. On their right, a shout followed by a blast sound was heard.

 _Its feet is still in the water_ , Weiss thought. _If I could freeze-ah, I left Myrtenaster in the camp!_

"Keep it in the water! Weiss said to Ruby. "I need to get my sword to freeze its feet!"

"Gotcha!"

The shout and blast earlier belonged to Yang. The blonde did a somersault, dodged the golem's arm. Yang jumped to the river, targeting the golem's leg. She did it without much thinking, of course, because the next moment, she looked surprised by the river's depth. Only a split second, but it was enough for the golem to land a direct hit on Yang with another arm sweep. Yang was thrown to the other side of the river.

"Blake!" Weiss called. Blake was standing a bit far from the riverside, hadn't decide to do something regarding this situation. "My sword!"

Blake gave a short nod and quickly went back to the camp.

Now, the golem shifted its attention to Weiss who stood closer to it.

Weiss gave the giant a smug smile, provoked it or anyone who controlled it. "Go ahead and try, rock-head."

The golem slammed the ground with both hands. Weiss dodged it easily. However, her wet clothes was really uncomfortable to move around and Weiss didn't wear her armor.

Another arm sweep. Weiss jumped over it and dodged the other hand just in time.

Ruby shot another bullet when Weiss started to wonder what that girl was doing, didn't shoot anything for a long time delay.

Surprisingly, Weiss saw pieces of red crystal on the golem's head had begun to fall. Ruby aimed for the golem's eye.

"Weiss! Catch!"

Blake, came back with Myrtenaster, passed the sword. Weiss caught it and took a distance between her and the golem. She stabbed the water with her sword. With crackling sound, the water around the golem froze.

To Weiss' surprise, her ice didn't last long. It cracked open when the golem move its feet and the water current washed the ice pieces away.

 _The ice is too thin._

The golem's arm swooshed over Weiss' head. While Weiss ducked to dodge it, Blake jumped and landed on the golem's arm. She managed to climb the moving arm. Seeing that, the golem moved its hand wildly. Blake stabbed her cleaver and hanged on it, tried her best not to be thrown away.

Ruby approached Weiss. "We have to slow it down!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss replied. The golem would throw Blake any moment now.

"Lend me your glyph." Ruby removed her rifle's cartridge and changed it into another one.

"Sorry?"

"The one you use to make ice?"

Weiss didn't have time for any doubt nor question. She created her "glyph" in front of Ruby's rifle. Ruby shot.

The bullet left trail of white light. In impact, a burst of ice chunk formed on the golem's body. Ruby kept shooting. She targeted the golem's feet and arm, especially the arm where Blake was hanging.

On the other side of the river, Weiss saw Yang stood back. The blonde ran toward the golem and jumped, ready to land a hard punch.

"Yang! Don't!" Weiss instinctively shouted.

The golem turned around and with its free hand, threw a fist to counter Yang.

The hand made from solid rocks crumbled and shattered the moment it met with Yang's punch.

"What the-?!"

"Blake! The eye!"

Ruby lowered her aim and shot the river's surface. Yang landed on the ice sheet formed on the river and run to the next one Ruby made. She aimed for the golem's feet. Up there, Blake had reached the golem's shoulder. With a single swing of her cleaver, Blake broke the golem's crystal eye.

"Ugh …"

Weiss never used her magic as long as this. She began to feel pain inside her chest. Ice crystal started to grow on her neck and back. Her "glyph" flickered, then vanished.

"Weiss?"

"I'm okay." Weiss gasped. "Need rest. A little."

"Yaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Yang destroyed the golem's left leg. The rock giant stumbled and fell down right into the river, sending water splashed all over.

"Got it!" Blake, landed safely on the other side of the river but soaking wet from head to feet, held up a piece of clay tablet.

"Yaaaay! We did it!" With a childish outburst of happiness, Ruby hopped and hugged Weiss. "We did it! We did it!"

Weiss astounded. It wasn't because it was the first time someone hugged her. Her parents, her sister, and her nanny when she was a child, had hugged her, but it was different. Their hugs were filled with love, but "formal", with a certain kind of respect and distance. They never did it because of this situation, not because of pure happiness.

"What did I say to you about creativity and improvisation?" Weiss asked Ruby. "I don't remember we planned things like this."

"Yeah." Ruby smiled widely. She tightened her hug. "Thank you, Weiss."

Now, Weiss remembered something ...

"Where's Yang?" Weiss asked. She turned around to the river. There was only Blake on the other side, squeezing her wet scarf.

"Huh?" Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" She released Weiss, removed her red cloak, and dived to the river.

When she emerged from the water, Ruby announced the next thing they have to deal with: "She's trapped under the golem!"

 _This composition is utter ridiculous._ Weiss sighed and shook her head. _A werewolf, a berserker, a cat, and me._

But Weiss admitted that this ridiculous team was functioning. Somehow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've made a huge mistake in splitting the episode 1. This part is way longer than the previous part. I'm sorry. I'll do better in the next episode.

Blake's mask is based on Blake's appearance from Henceforward AU by kumafromtaiwan. You can find the comic in Tumblr.

The fight with the golem is actually based from the series, season 2, episode 4, Painting The Town, where team RWBY fight Roman's Paladin, but there's only a little bit of similarity.

Ruby hasn't used Crescent Rose yet. She will.

As always, thank you for reading! :D


	9. Episode 2: Dog Tag (part 1)

Border guards was among the least popular job in the Empire. It was widely known that their duty was very important yet boring at the same time. The only family that dedicated its members as border guards for generations was only the Branwens.

"Captain! Dinner's ready!"

"Just a minute," Raven replied her subordinates. She was reading a letter.

"If you don't hurry, we'll finish up everything!"

Raven just sighed. They wouldn't dare to do such thing. The border guards didn't apply strict relationship over their rank, but it was a common sense among them to keep their respect for the higher-ups.

The border guards under Raven's command were currently worked up over a boar. Ruby brought it yesterday, a big boar enough for a dozen people. Eventhough boar wasn't rare animal, the border guards didn't get to eat one so often. They considered it as a luxury over the dried and canned food they ate on daily basis.

Ruby visited Raven once a month, during her werewolf phase. No matter how hard Raven tried to stop her for coming over, Ruby just came back again and again, brought something she hunted and a letter. That stubborn girl put the letter in a cylindrical metal case on her necklace, together with her identification tag. She usually wrote about anything that happened for the last month and how was everyone doing. Raven noticed how Ruby always wrote longer about Yang. Qrow must have told her about Raven being Yang's mother at some point.

 _She made new friends_ , Raven concluded after reading about the new tenant in their house and their first bounty mission. _Yang too. It's good to hear that._

Raven folded the letter, put it together with the previous letters inside a jar on her table. She climbed down and joined the other guards downstairs.

 _I'm glad she's doing well._

-x-

Ruby opened her eyes when she heard someone approaching. Her vision blurred and she could only smelled blood: her own blood, dripping from the gapped wounds on her chest and back. The throbbing pain was so severe, it wouldn't let Ruby fell unconscious.

She was attacked. Back in the forest, Ruby accidentally met a mysterious man when she was on her way back to the City. There was a bloody mess around the man and Ruby recognized the grey fur among pool of blood. It was a fellow werewolf. That man _killed_ a werewolf. Before Ruby could make any run, the man whipped his cane towards her. The cane-a trick weapon-elongated into a bladed whip and tore Ruby's chest. Ruby tricked the man by playing dead. She bit the man's arm when he came near and proceeded to run. Ruby got another open wound and several gunshots on her back.

To make things worse, the man used silver blade and bullets. It made the pain unbearable and the lodging bullets slowly weakened Ruby.

 _Is it him?_

Ruby tried focusing her sight. Nobody would help her at this rate. She was still too far from the City's wall. The excruciating agony and blood loss forced her to stop running and hide.

It wasn't the man. It was a girl. She held a one-handed sword on her hand and-Ruby thought her mind started to act up due to blood loss-there were several flying swords behind her back.

"Daddy told me to kill you."

Ruby let out a sad, desperate whine. She twitched as the swords flied towards her, pierced the ground near her head. The girl kneeled next to her. She put her hand over Ruby's wound. Her hand glowed with faint white light.

"But I couldn't do it," the girl said. Ruby felt a bit better after the girl put away her hand. It might be a certain healing magic. "Please, run."

 _Thank you._ Ruby growled.

"Run! Go!"

Tried her best to ignore the pain everytime she moved, Ruby run. The mysterious girl launched her swords to Ruby, but deliberately missed her attack.

The last thing Ruby remembered that night were the City's gate and someone shouted to open the gate.

Everything turned into black and red. Ruby collapsed.

-x-

Pyrrha Nikos was baffled.

This morning, Pyrrha went following trail of blood left by the wounded werewolf arrived at the City's gate the night before. The trail led her to a darkened pool of blood (Jaune, Pyrrha's apprentice, tried his best not to throw up at this sight) and the further they went to the forest, they found a more gruesome sight. Jaune couldn't help not to throw up this time.

There were two werewolves that were attacked. One of them dead, with severed head. The investigators from Bureau had moved the body, but there was nothing they could do with the massive blood left.

"I know the incident is bad." Lie Ren, the co-owner of Ren Noodle House, put a bowl of warm noodle on the table and two cups of tea, each for Pyrrha and Jaune. Jaune didn't feel like to eat anything for breakfast after what he saw. "But it isn't under your vicinity, is it, Captain Nikos?"

"You can say that easily," Jaune replied, still sounded sick. "It's not just bad. It's _horrible_. And to add it up, the injured one is Ruby."

Nora, sat together with Pyrrha and Jaune, eating her pancakes, choked.

"Who?" Ren lost his usual calm demeanor for a second.

Pyrrha and Nora, sometimes accompanied by Ren, occasionally went to the brawl ring on their free time. It was there Pyrrha met Jaune-who was being bullied for his pathetic fighting skill-and Ruby-who was there to cheer on her sister. They met so often they eventually became friends. For Jaune's case, Pyrrha took him under her wing, believing Jaune had what it took to become a good knight.

"Jaune." Pyrrha reprimanded. She looked around. It was still early in the morning (Ren Noodle House always proud of their early open hour) and, fortunately, nobody was around except the quartet.

"Sorry."

"Is she okay?" Nora asked. "I mean, in the scale of 'not okay', she's going to be alright isn't she?"

Pyrrha sighed. "We don't know yet. The Doctor did his best. Investigator Adel also wants to question her about what she saw. She's a key witness for this incident. And I'm afraid the culprit isn't going to let her told us or the investigators anything."

"If that's the case, it falls under your duty as town guards captain," Ren concluded.

"Yes."

"You better catch whoever did this as soon as possible," Nora added. "To avoid, you know, further bloodshed."

"Ru-she would never do that," Jaune said.

"Well, _her sister_ would do that." Nora grimaced. "You know Yang."

The four of them, especially Pyrrha, knew very well how awful it was to infuriate a certain Yang Xiao Long. The last time Pyrrha fought Yang outside the ring was when Yang started a fight at local bar. Pyrrha nearly got crushed by the enraged blonde. And that time, Yang had already beaten up Hei "Junior" Xiong (the bar owner), the Malachite twins, and about two dozens of Junior's henchmen. Pyrrha had to lock up the blonde for several weeks. Something was fishy about that case, because it was Junior himself who asked Pyrrha to release Yang. Pyrrha hadn't investigated this matter further. Yang seemed to know something that Junior didn't want anyone to discover.

"I'll visit them," Nora said. "Can I have a half-day work today, Ren?"

"Please don't leave before lunch hour. It's the busiest time."

"Oohhhhh, you stingy cook," Nora pouted. "Okay. Fine. After lunch."

"Bring them my homemade medicine-"

"Hwhaat?! No! Ren! Don't say you want to give that lake bed poison! It's not for human! Or for werewolf! It's not even for monster!"

"It's 'potion', not 'poison' …"

"Er, guys?" Jaune raised his hand. "Do you have something in small portion? I don't really want to eat but I have to."

"Sure. _Shumai_?"

"Ah, yes. That'd be enough. Thanks, Ren."

Ren, followed by Nora who already finished her third help, went to the kitchen.

"Jaune, could you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"During your work shift at the Bureau today, please listen up if someone, whoever it is, say something about the incident. Also, keep an eye for anyone who try to access information about the werewolves reside in the City."

"Okay." Jaune nodded. "Leave it to me."

"Thank you. And stay away from trouble."

-x-

 _Ruby took a long, deep breath when the bullies finally released their hold. Thick, dark blood dripped from her soaking hair. The stench was so intense, it numbed Ruby's smelling sense. She struggled to free herself, but her hands tied really tight behind her back and two boys bigger than her grabbed her shoulder and head really hard._

 _"How is it, dog? We heard we can force transform a dog like you by giving you blood. Do you need more blood, huh?"_

 _"I'm ... not ... a dog!" Ruby yelped, gasping._

 _"Ha! No matter what you said, you can't become any human, dog!"_

 _The boys yanked Ruby's hair, shoved her head into a bucket full with pig blood one more time._

Ruby awoke. It took a little time for her to regain full consciousness.

She was in her room, lied down on her bed. Her neck and back were damped by sweat. She felt sick and weak and thirsty. Everything around her smelled like medicine and hospital: vibrant, bitter, and a bit choking.

"Ugh!"

The throbbing pain came when Ruby tried to move her body. It was only a slight movement and the pain spreaded all over her body, forced her to lay back.

"Don't make a sudden move." A figure dashed from the other side of the room. It was Blake.

"It hurts …"

"Obviously." Blake frowned. "Wait here. I'll get the painkiller."

Ruby just nodded. She slumped back on her bed, didn't want to move a single bit.

Blake came back and helped Ruby sat down on her bed so she could swallow the painkiller pills.

Still confused, Ruby absentmindedly asked, "What's … happened?"

"Someone attacked you in the forest. You slept for … two days, one and half actually." Blake let out a relief sigh. "Thank goodness …"

Ruby's memories reformed. It wasn't vivid and clear, but she could remember her attacker. How he used a trick weapon to slash her. How he hunted her like a prey.

"Ruby …?"

"Don't leave me," Ruby whimpered. She grabbed Blake's hand. "Please. Just … just stay here."

"I'm just going to get Yang," Blake said. "She's upstair. She was cranky and refused to sleep until Weiss added something in her drink."

It must be vodka. Ruby told Weiss to add a teaspoonful of vodka to whatever sweet drink Yang had in case they need to knock her out. Ruby believed Weiss was responsible enough to have this secret for emergency measure.

"That's the more reasons not to wake her up," Ruby mumbled. "You know what happened when you deliberately awake a hibernating bear."

Blake sighed. "Okay …" The cat-eared girl sat besides Ruby's bed.

Ruby didn't care who was with her now. All she wanted was someone by her side. She didn't want to be alone right now. She felt feeble and sick, not to mention she already reverted back to her human form which was more defenseless.

"I know it's scary," Blake suddenly said. "Being attacked until nearly died."

Ruby knew it's the truth when Blake said it's scary. Blake had experienced something worse than Ruby in the past.

Yang mentioned to Ruby about the scars Blake had. Doctor Oobleck, the Magister who responsible for the "half-human" resident in the City, came several days ago, agreed to keep Blake a secret between them. He came to examine Blake's condition and find out that Yang's previous suspicion about there were some bullets lodged on Blake's back was true. Dr. Oobleck had removed them, but he couldn't fix the permanent damage on the muscle.

"Do you like fairy tales?" Ruby asked.

"Just some of them. Why?"

"I hate fairy tales." Ruby touched the back of her right shoulder. There was a burning mark there, the exact same one like what farmers used to mark their cattle. "They always portray wolf as evil creature. Wolf always ended up dead in fairy tales."

Blake raised her eyebrows. "You know what? I hate superstition. About black cats." Blake's cat ears twitched. "That mark on your back. Did the Inquisitor get you back in the Kingdom?"

"This one? No, it's not from the Inquisitor. It was the bullies from the village."

"The villagers?"

"No. The boys." Ruby shrugged. "And some girls too, I think. I don't remember."

"The kids?" Blake looked disgusted. "How could-?" She didn't continue and shooked her head.

"They almost put another one here." Ruby pointed her forehead. She cringed. "I was lucky. Someone saw us and they ran away. The villagers thought Mom was a witch or something. They hate us, they wouldn't care if something bad happened to me or Mom, but on the other hand they didn't want me to get killed, because they believed Mom would destroy the village if that happened."

Blake sighed. Again. "Anyway, are you hungry? The doctor said you will be famished when woke up. Your stomach won't be able to digest too much, though."

"Uuhhh …" It was true. Ruby was really hungry, but she didn't feel like to eat something.

"I'll go get something in the kitchen then." Blake hesitated. It must be because Zwei was upstairs.

Blake's fear of dogs apparently based on what she saw. When Ruby was in her human form, Blake was perfectly okay with her, but when Ruby was in her wolf form, Blake was agitated, ready to flee and hide, but she forced herself to stay, out of curiosity. To make things funnier, Blake was actually the only one that could perceive and translate Ruby's "wolf speech".

"On the bookshelf. Behind the dictionary."

"Huh?"

"I hide some cookies there."

"I really have some questions about these." Blake pulled the dictionary and grabbed the hidden stash behind it. "But, okay, I'm not going to ask now."

"Hehe. Thanks."

"I thought dogs mustn't eat chocolate …"

"I'm not a dog." Ruby pouted.

Blake ruffled Ruby's hair, showed her rare faint smile. "Just kidding."

The painkiller effect took place after Ruby gobbled a single cookies. Defeated by heavy drowsiness, she curled and continued to sleep. Blake stayed by her side, read a book from the shelf quietly.

-x-

This "Werewolf Ripper" case was the biggest case Pyrrha ever handled in her career as town guards captain.

Pyrrha was currently attending a meeting with Investigator Adel. The Investigators were fully responsible for cases regarding berserkers, werewolves, and other kind of "half-human" if such existed. But in this case, with suspicion that the suspect would take action inside the City, the Investigators are willingly to cooperate with the town guards.

"We have to keep an eye for two suspects," Inspector Adel said. "The first one is a man, equipped with trick weapon and firearm. The second one, I know this sound very unusual, is a girl."

Pyrrha tilted her head. "A girl … huh?" That was indeed unusual. Why would a girl assist this killing spree?

"Yes. Based on the testimony, it's highly possible that she is a battlemage, with the ability to control multiple blades using telekinetic-like power." Inspector Adel lowered her dark-glasses, glancing at Pyrrha with her dark brown eyes. "This is a hassle, but please capture both of them alive. Especially the girl."

"Understood."

"I've asked Magister Goodwitch to check on the registered magicians who live in this city." Inspector shrugged. "Well, just in case the culprit is one of the citizen. We have to look for every possibilities, right?"

"Yes."

"I've also confirmed with Magister-Doctor-Oobleck that the killer used silver weapons. He will use it again."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"Well," the inspector leaned on her seat backrest, "that's all we've got until now. Do you … have any plan in mind, Captain Nikos?"

Pyrrha closed her eyes for seconds. Her mentor's words echoed in her mind.

 _Think like your opponent. Predict their action. Strike first._

What will the killer do?

The full moon phase had passed. The killer's main target, the werewolves, had reverted back to their human form. Waiting for the next full moon to hunt down the witness would be too long. The killer had to find his target as soon as possible.

What clue the killer had about the witness? Besides her wolf form?

Pyrrha suddenly realized something.

"I think I have a plan …"

-x-

"What are you pouting for? Doc said you must not burden your body with too much work!"

"But I don't wanna stay at home forever!"

"You won't stay at home forever, Ruby!" Yang smacked her little sister head with the towel she used to wipe Ruby's back. Ruby had higher healing rate than normal human, but the silver affected her so badly and the wounds were severe. The doctor didn't allow her to take a bath until he removed the stitches, which wouldn't happen in two or three days.

"Urrggghhh …," Ruby groaned. "But it's boring to just stay in the room-ouch! OUCH! Yang, what're you doing?! Don't touch the wound!"

"See? It's still hurt badly, isn't it?" Yang dabbed the towel on the wound a little softer now. "Pyrrha also said to me to keep you in the house for this week."

"Pyrrha said so?"

"It's for your own safety, baby sis." Yang dipped the towel in the basin filled with warm water and squeezed it before wiped Ruby's arm. This is not the first time Yang saw the burning mark on Ruby's shoulder, but it always lit a spark of anger inside her every time she saw it. "Pyrrha came up with a plan to lure the culprit out and catch him. Everyone in the City already know about the attack and it makes people feel uneasy. You know, thinking there's this maniac killer roaming in the City. It's, uh … how should I say it?"

"'Unsettling'?" Blake suggested. Yang forgot Blake was lurking in the corner of the room, reading Ruby's books. After found out Ruby's extensive book collection, Blake spent a lot of time reading them quietly in Ruby's room. She just moved away (to the top of the working table) when Zwei came in.

"Yeah. Unsettling. And there are a lot of werewolves in the City. It puts the town guards and Investigators in pressure."

Ruby sighed. "I hope it's not too long …"

"Pyrrha's doing her best, okay? Anyway, can you …" Yang made a circle movement with her hand. Ruby shifted her position, now facing Yang. "Yes, that's it." Yang frowned when seeing the wound on Ruby's chest. "That bastard nearly sliced you into quarters, didn't he?" The blonde whispered.

"Yang …" Ruby combed Yang's golden hair with her fingers. There are only two people in the world whom Yang allowed to touch her hair: her father and Ruby. Besides them? Yang usually ended up punched the one who dare to do so. "Your eyes turn red again."

"Sorry."

"I'm not going anywhere until Pyrrha catch the culprit, okay?" Ruby touched Yang's forehead softly with hers. "I promise, sis."

"I'm going to beat that … that …" Yang clenched her fist.

"Yang …" Ruby put both of her hand on Yang's fist. "I'm fine."

 _It's not fine at all_ , Yang thought. _You nearly died. It's not fine._

Yang bit her lips, said nothing and continued washing her little sister up. Anger burned and swelled up inside her chest. It didn't take her too long to finish up.

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot." Ruby grinned widely and offered her fist to Yang, waiting for a fist-bump. Yang couldn't help but smile and lightly tapped her own fist to her sister.

"Get well soon, sis." Yang ruffled Ruby's hair.

Yang went upstairs, bringing the towel and the basin with her to the kitchen. While she poured the water from the basin in the kitchen sink, she started thinking about what should she cook today.

"Ruby is lucky to have you around."

Surprised, Yang accidentally dropped the metal basin, causing loud noise. "Wh-Blake! When did you get here?! I thought you're still in Ruby's room!"

There was this saying about someone with "thin shadow", meaning that person's existence was easily forgettable or even unnoticeable until that person spoke. Yang always believed that Blake was the real example of people with "thin shadow". Blake was really quiet, easily blended with her surroundings, and her step was so silent (she refused to wear any kind of footwear, comfortable enough with a few bandages for her feet protection). It wasn't just once she surprised Weiss and Yang by her presence in the room; not including Ruby and Zwei, though.

"Well." Blake responded Yang's question with a shrug.

"Jeez …" Yang sighed. "Stop surprising me, will ya?"

Another shrug.

"About what you said earlier," Yang walked around the kitchen and checked their food supplies, "I don't think that's true. I felt like I'm a failure, you know? I couldn't protect her from being harmed."

"You protect her from becoming the wolf from the fairy tales."

Yang couldn't immediately reply that one. She looked at Blake for seconds, didn't know how to respond that statement.

"Are you … trying to flatter me?" Yang raised her eyebrows. "Because that's bear-y sweet."

"Not again ..."

"Is it un-bear-able for you?" Yang laughed. She felt a little better by throwing bad puns, enjoying people's reaction about it. "Get it? Un-bear-able. Rawr."

Blake looked like she was ready to throw table right into Yang's head at any moment now.

-x-

"Ren is totally angry with you," Jaune said. He followed Pyrrha to the City's prison, meeting up the "Werewolf Ripper". Jaune was still easily intimidated by someone or something bigger, (looked) stronger, and tougher than him. Pyrrha kept dragging him to the prison in every occasion to toughen him up a little. At least, Pyrrha wanted Jaune to converse in normal speech with the "scary thugs" behind the bars.

"I think 'angry' is too soft to describe it." Pyrrha put up a sour grin. "He's _furious_. And I won't deny that it's all my fault."

Pyrrha "borrowed" Nora for her plan to lure the culprit. The reason was Nora's height was similar to Ruby's. She couldn't use someone from the town guards squad because the minimum height requirement to apply as town guards was 170 centimetres or more. Both Nora and Ruby were about 158 centimetres. Besides, Pyrrha didn't want to involve someone she barely knew. She knew Nora for years. The other girl even dubbed Pyrrha as her "best friend".

As suspected, the only clue the culprit had beside his target was an injured werewolf was his target's height. Werewolves usually grew bigger than their human size, but the size gap wasn't big. Their increasing height was due to morphological transformation of their feet and how they stood up with those.

Pyrrha made Nora faked a daily visit to Magister Oobleck's place. She assigned some guards to stand-by near Nora's living place and made some other arrangements that she believed would make the culprit thought Nora was the werewolf he wanted without noticing he was lured to a trap.

"Oh, good morning, milady," the Ripper said from behind the cell when Pyrrha and Jaune arrived in front of it. "What brings you here today? I believe I've admitted my crime?"

The "Ripper" was a 2 meters tall man. His beard was gray, gave him the look of a middle-aged man, but his strength was of a more younger age. He wore a black long trench coat. Behind the trench coat, he wore belt with pouches and holsters to keep his weapons and equipments. The guards had removed everything they could find from his pouches and holsters.

"Yes. You're being very helpful regarding that matter, Sir." Pyrrha didn't like how the man speaking. He admitted everything far too easy for a criminal. "I have some other questions for you."

"What is it?"

"Where's your accomplice?"

The Ripper insisted that he acted alone. This was a contradiction. Ruby clearly stated that she met a girl that called the Ripper as "Daddy". This statement could be ruled as not credible since Ruby's condition was really bad back then and it could be just a hallucination, but Ruby said the mysterious girl healed her. A cross-reference to Doctor Oobleck made everyone sure that the girl did exist. Without the mysterious girl help, Ruby wouldn't be able to reach the gate, let alone alive to this day.

"I don't have any accomplice, milady. I acted alone." The Ripper spread his arm. "Why wouldn't I drag my accomplice if I have one?"

 _This is going to be really tough and tiring_ , Pyrrha thought. _I hate this part of my job …_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There is some confusion about Weiss' curse. I'll try to explain a bit here (it's my mistake not to describing it more clearly, I'm sorry).

Weiss' curse is "frozen heart", where her heart will melt if she loves someone. Back in her prologue, she met a fairy, Oighear, who granted her the power to use ice magic. This magic draws power from Weiss' "frozen heart". If she overuses it (during the fight with the golem on the previous episode, Weiss overused her magic a little bit), her heart will also start to melt. Oighear doesn't want Weiss to die too easily because of this, therefore he made Weiss' body counter-reacts by "refreezing" her heart. This counter-reaction is visually visible by the appearance of mini icicles or ice scales on Weiss' skin.

The reason behind why Oighear gave this magic will be revealed soon enough. Really soon. Even Weiss is wondering about this "gift" up until now.

And, yes, about this episode, I think everyone already guess who the "battlemage girl" is. (Please don't get too worked up about whether I'll write another "PvP" or not.) Thank you for starfox390 who gave me ideas to flesh out team JNPR's background. I haven't written their background in this episode, but it already help me during the writing process.

And thank you for reading, as always. :D


	10. Episode 2: Dog Tag (part 2)

A sting on her back woke Penny up. It was a calling, from her "father" and she couldn't decline it if she wanted to stay alive.

Penny rose from her bed, closed her eyes, and concentrated on what her father would say.

 _Bring my weapon. Break me out. We're going hunting tonight._

Penny had feared this time to come.

Penny couldn't fully recall her past. What she remembered was there was an accident which caused Penny's body paralyzed. She couldn't walk. She couldn't move her hands. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything except sat all day on the wheelchair and observed people around her talked about how terrible her fate was, about how she became a _burden_ because no relatives would take care of her.

And then that man who now became her "father" came, Lorenzini. He asked the hospital to release Penny, saying he would take her under his care. Without much question, the hospital let Penny went with him. Penny had no idea who Lorenzini was. What she knew next was Lorenzini used her as a subject for his bizarre experiment-the "puppet spine"-and Penny survived it. She even regained her ability to move freely.

But this "blessing" didn't come without a price. Lorenzini asked Penny to become his "weapon" and Penny, both felt indebted and under the "puppet spine" influence, agreed. Not until recently Penny fully regained her consciousness, the "real" Penny. She already killed a lot of monsters, a berserker, and a werewolf at that time. She had became a killing machine.

To make things worse, Penny fully understood how her "father" capable of "deactivating" her anytime if she disobeyed him.

Penny sneaked out from the inn room. It was already night and the City's street had became less crowded. Staying in the City for a week, Penny already memorized the streets, the important buildings, and even the shortcuts around the City. It didn't take too long for her to reach the only prison in this place.

 _Don't make a ruckus._ Lorenzini's voice echoed inside Penny's head, warned her the moment she thought about entering the prison from the main entrance. _This prison doesn't have underground cells. I'm upstairs._

Penny looked up. The prison wall was thick, made by neatly arranged high quality stone. Rows of small, barred, windows looked like glowing dots from below.

Penny unsheathed two of her blades. She had ten swords in a single sheath, each blade was made from a special metal that could be tempered as thin as a sheet of paper, light, but strong and really sharp. Each sword was equipped with a metal ring on its hilt. Penny pulled two metal wire from her backpack-like device on her back, clasped the small spring hook on the wire to the swords' ring.

The girl took a deep breath.

The swords hovered, moved by unseen force. Penny stepped back and aimed the tip of the swords to the wall in front of her. If she wasn't mistaken, they held Lorenzini on the sixth floor.

Penny launched both swords to the air. They pierced the wall with ease. Penny jumped, landed on strange angle on the wall, and ran to the top, pulled by the wires.

Upon reaching her destination, Penny swiftly shift to the side, one-handedly held the iron bar on the window. Lorenzini nodded to her from inside the cell. With another sword from her sheath, Penny started cutting the wall. The sword made no sound. It wasn't a smooth process like cutting butter with heated knife, but the fact that the sword could cut stone easily was something really incredible.

With Penny's help, Lorenzini safely stepped back on the City's ground. Free and ready to continue his hunt.

"I believe you already did your homework and look for the whereabout of our target, yes?" Lorenzini equipped his dagger, his shotgun, and his pouches. He swirled his cane and started walking.

"I … No, I couldn't find-hic!"

"What do you say?"

"I-hic!" Penny hiccuped again. It was pointless for her to tell a lie. Lorenzini had crafted a specific mechanism on her body to trigger a series of hiccup whenever Penny told a lie.

"Yes?"

"I … I found it," Penny bowed her head in defeat. "I found the werewolf."

Lorenzini grinned. "Good girl."

-x-

Ruby had just realized that she didn't have her identification tag with her.

 _Where is it?_ She wondered. _Did Yang remove it?_

Yang and Weiss went to the Bureau to take care of something regarding the mission they took several days ago. They hadn't came back yet. Blake wasn't in Ruby's room nor Weiss' room, so she might be taking her night stroll early.

Ruby snacked on some leftovers in the kitchen since there was no dinner yet. She kept thinking about her lost tag.

 _I think I should go to the Bureau and ask if someone returned it._

Ruby had healed a lot by now. Doctor hadn't removed the stitches yet, but she felt better. It still stung when she moved abruptly, but the wounds no longer throbbing. A walk to the Bureau wouldn't be too burdening for her.

Also, eventhough Yang failed to mention it in front of Ruby, she already heard that the culprit had been caught by the guards. Pyrrha did a great job as always. It was quick and Ruby didn't hear any kind of chaos happened during the arrest.

"Zwei, I'm going out a bit." Ruby said to the dog. She grabbed her hooded-cape, clasped it around her neck. "Hold the fortress for us, okay?"

Zwei replied with a bark, but instead sounded like a "yes", he was more like disagree.

"It won't take too long. Don't worry."

"Woof!" Another disapproved bark.

Ruby sighed. "Alright, alright, I write a note for Yang. But ... I'm going to the Bureau, we might pass each other on the way."

"Woof!"

"I write it, I write it."

Zwei huffed and followed Ruby around as if making sure the girl wrote the note. The dog looked satisfied after Ruby left the note on top of the dining table.

"I'm going!"

"Woof!"

Confined in the house for nearly a week, Ruby really missed the scent of the City. It wasn't the most pleasant, it was actually a chaotic mix of too many scents from too many things, but that was what made Ruby felt alive. She even missed the foul smell of Roman's cigar at the Torchwick's Pawn and Retail. (That last thing also reminded Ruby that she skipped her part-time shifts at the shop due to her injuries. Roman would definitely enslaved her to make up for her absence.)

Ruby sniffed the air. There was a faint combination of smoke from the fireplace and various kind of cookings in the air. Passing by the greenhouse, stronger smell of watered dirt filled the air. Not many people walked the street. Shops were already closed. There were only small numbers of peddlers on the market ground, most of them sold food.

 _I wonder when will there be festivals again. Or circus! I really want to watch circus!_

"Well, well. What a coincidence."

Ruby stopped walking the moment she heard that voice. She turned around to look who was speaking and greeted by a shotgun barrel pointed to her forehead.

There were two figures stood in front of Ruby. A quick glance and Ruby immediately recognize both of them: it was the "Ripper" and the girl who helped Ruby back then.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked, acted as if she didn't know the man. Her voice trembled. They were in an empty street. Nobody was seen around. "I don't have any Lien now."

"Is this thing yours?" The Ripper held up a necklace with two metal tags and bullet-shell-like metal case. "Ruby Rose?"

"I think you mistake me with someone else."

"Really?" The Ripper examined the tags. "Because I saw you left from the house belonged to a certain 'Tai Yang Xiao Long'. And you didn't match any description of the man or his daughter."

Besides Ruby's name, identification number, and her physical details, the tag also included the name of the person who acted as her guardian. To avoid suspicion, apparently, the Ripper looked for Tai Yang's residence, not Ruby's.

Felt like she had nowhere to escape anymore, Ruby dropped her act. "I thought Pyrrha arrested you."

"Huh …"

Ruby didn't anticipate the incoming moves. The Ripper pushed her aside, right to the wall, and landed a kick on Ruby's chest, right on where her wound was. She yelped. Her wound throbbed again. Ruby broke into cold sweat.

"Don't hurt her!" Unexpectedly, Penny jumped in front of Ruby, put herself between the Ripper and Ruby. "P-please! Don't hurt her anymore!"

"Move aside, Penny. I need to finish this monster."

"She isn't the one we hunted! She … she just happen to be injured like the one we hunted!"

Ruby breathed heavily. She noticed how a red spot grew on her white shirt. The wound was opened again.

"Are you trying to protect this monster, Penny?"

"She isn't a monster! She is human!"

Before Ruby made any attempt to flee, the Ripper grabbed her neck and lifted her until her feet didn't step on the ground.

"I'll show you the true nature of this monster, Penny. To prove how wrong you are if you try to protect it. Watch!"

Something pierced Ruby's abdomen, just above her hip. Ruby flinched and kicked the Ripper as hard as she could. The Ripper reciprocated by slamming Ruby's head to the wall before released her.

Slumped down on the ground, Ruby felt familiar burning sensation on her nape. She felt it everytime it was time for her transformation phase.

But, why now?

Suffocated by the spreading pain all over the body, Ruby looked at where the Ripper stabbed her. There was a dart on there, with a shape similar to tiny syringe, complete with an empty glass case.

A second after that, Ruby couldn't think of anything. The pain was too overwhelming. Everything was wrong. This transformation was wrong.

"Well, Penny, how about now? Is it the one we lost?

Halfway through her transformation process, Ruby regained her senses. She couldn't move. Not like her normal transformation, Ruby didn't immediately adjust with her growing muscle and bone.

"No. No, she isn't," Penny replied. "She-hic!"

"You know you can't lie to me. Why are you doing this?"

"She isn't-hic-the one we're look-hic!"

"You disappoint me, Penny. I think I'll just deactivate you. I have no use of a disobedient puppet like you."

 _LEAVE HER ALONE!_ Ruby roared.

Ruby leaped to the Ripper. There was gunshot, but she ignored it and clawed the Ripper's chest. She managed to rip his coat and shirt, but his flesh was protected by a chainmail below his cloth.

The Ripper aimed his shotgun on Ruby's forehead. Ruby swiped it aside. The shotgun blasted once again, bullets flew just beside Ruby's ear.

"Ruby! Run!" Someone shouted from above.

Ruby grabbed Penny and ran. There was a thud followed by mumbled swearings from the Ripper. Ruby continued running without looking back.

-x-

 _What a trigger happy._

The man below shot his gun to the top of buildings without seeing the one who dropped a sack of flour on his head.

Blake moved to the next roof. She could saw the mess she caused from this angle: fog of white powder filled the narrow alley, an intimidating man covered in flour from head to toe, waving his hand around to get a better sight.

 _Good enough. Now, where's Ruby?_

Blake was sitting on top of their house's roof when Ruby went out. She didn't usually stick her nose to people's business, but this time she decided to follow Ruby. Blake would provide two reasons for this unusual behaviour: first, her instinct said that Ruby would get into some kind of trouble; second, Blake didn't want to be blamed if anything bad happened to Ruby when she was around. Yang had temper and it had gotten worse after Ruby's incident. Blake just want to stay on Yang's good side.

 _Ah. There she is._

Ruby was a fast runner, but Blake never knew that she could climb too in her werewolf form.

"Ruby," Blake called, when she landed on the same roof with the werewolf. "Are you ok-tsk. Forget it. You are not okay."

 _I'm fine …_ Right after growled it, Ruby kneeled and sat down. Her breath was heavy.

Blake shook her head. She unbuttoned what was left from Ruby's shirt and unclasped her red hooded-cape. Besides the scar from previous attack, there were new gunshot wounds on her shoulder, not too visible because of Ruby's reddish black fur.

"He shot her." The girl Ruby brought said. "With silver bullet."

"Ruby, you should focus on running away and not bringing someone around." Blake spread Ruby's shirt, trying to make emergency bandage to stop the bleeding.

 _That man wants to kill Penny._

"It's not your concern," Blake mumbled. "We need to remove the bullets. It weakened you, but … it's kinda dark here. I don't want to risk it."

Penny took out a small orb and twisted it. After a crack sound, the orb started to glow, bright enough to substitute a lantern.

"That's better." Blake unsheathed one of her knives. "Hold on. This is going to be hurt."

With the tip of the knife, Blake removed the bullets from Ruby's wound. This was a dangerous practice and Doctor Oobleck would get really angry about it. ("This reckless medical practice are going to damage your muscles and nerves and might render you disable FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!")

Ruby let out a low grunt. She looked pathetically weak and helpless. The silver had begun to take its toll on her body. Penny put her hand above the open wounds. Her palm glowed with soft light for a moment. When she moved her hand, the bleeding had stopped.

"I need to go," Penny said. "Daddy-the man who hurt her-can find her easily if Penny stay. Daddy always knows where I go."

"But your daddy is going to kill you," Blake translated Ruby's whimper.

"I know."

 _I can't let that happen!_

Disagree with the statement, Blake didn't translate it. She couldn't understand why Ruby was so persistent on saving a stranger's life. It wasn't her business. She didn't need to sacrifice her safety to save someone she barely knew.

"There is another way." Blake wrapped the makeshift bandage on Ruby's new wound. "We can fight your Daddy. We can kill him."

 _No! You can't!_

"He hunted you, Ruby! He wanted you dead! For I don't know what reason, he want to kill you! If we don't kill him first, he will!"

 _There must be … another way …_

"The real world isn't as beautiful as the fairy tale. Witches cursed children, without anything to break the curse. On the other side," Blake gritted her teeth, "wolves could win over the hunters. The wolf could survive. That's the real world."

 _I … don't want._ Ruby shook her head. _I don't want to kill anyone._

"We don't have much time for chit chat, okay? Look, Ruby. Stay here. Stay hidden. I-Penny and I-will try to lure him away. I don't want you to get killed, so, please, I beg you, hide. Run if you must. Don't get yourself killed."

Ruby sighed. _Okay …_

"Promise me."

 _I promise._ Ruby whimpered. _Promise me you won't kill him._

Blake really had no time for this bargaining. She just nodded. "I will try not to kill him."

Not waiting for Ruby's response, Blake jumped down, followed by Penny.

"I could go alone."

"Your Dad will question you about Ruby. It's better if he had more distraction before trying to hunt Ruby again."

"Ah, yes."

Blake knew the perfect place to lure the Ripper. The City had several open squares, used as meeting place or for peddlers selling their goods and for festivals. Blake didn't want to be seen, but if she must engage in a fight, she prefer to have enough space to move around. Besides, if the Ripper didn't want to be found out, he wouldn't act so reckless and started a fight in place like that.

"He's near," Penny said.

They arrived at the square. Nobody was around the place. It was too quiet. Blake didn't expect this.

The Ripper's figure drew near from one of the street. When he walked past one of the street lamp, Blake could see how the Ripper was still covered in flour.

"There you are, Penny," the Ripper grumbled. "I see you didn't get the wolf." He raised his brow. "Instead, you get yourself an … interesting partner."

Blake unsheathed a short one-handed sword and launched an attack. The Ripper aimed his shotgun. Blake hit the shotgun's barrel with the back of her sword. Before her slash reached its target, the Ripper blocked it with his cane. He kicked. Blake drew back.

The Ripper whipped his cane in the air-

"Watch out!"

-and the cane extended into a deadly whip.

Blake barely dodged it. The whip made screeching sound when it hit the square's ground.

"Why won't you just stop bugging me?" The Ripper asked. "Make my life easier and tell me where the wolf is."

Blake stayed silent. Her heart was thumping hard and fast from the surprise from previous attack. This man was more dangerous than Blake thought, not just his unhealthy obsession to slaughter werewolves, but also his weapon arsenal.

 _Talking about weapon arsenal …_ Blake glanced to the wooden wagons on the edge of the square. _How about calling some help?_

Ruby gave Blake some of her low power explosives. Instead of using fuse, this thing was triggered by mixing two ingredients inside it. Ruby put it in a self-made ball container that only need a "twist" to detonate the explosives.

Blake attacked again. Her sword clashed with the Ripper's cane. The Ripper took aim with his shotgun. Blake used the hilt of her sword to hit the Ripper's jaw. She suddenly retreated, made a movement as if she threw something to the Ripper. The Ripper reflexly raised his arms to protect himself. Blake used this split second moment to throw one of the explosives toward the wagon at the edge of the square.

The wagon was full of firecrackers and fireworks for the upcoming festivals.

-x-

"What's this?" Yang snorted. "Flour? Someone get really imaginative in the fight, huh?"

Yang and Weiss heard something from the alley when they walked from the Bureau office. In the mood of curiosity, Yang decided to check what happened. What she found was an alley whitened by flour. Whoever did this was really all out when ripped open the flour sack and threw it to the other party.

"There was definitely a fight happened here," Weiss stated.

"Yeah. It's obvious."

Weiss seemed interested on something. She walked carefully and with the tip of her rapier, she extracted something from the ground.

"What's that?"

"I don't know." Weiss took the object, made a faint clink when she dropped it to her palm. "It's … a pendant? Oh, a tag." She wiped the tags with her finger.

Weiss was a bit pale, but Yang would swear that Weiss got paler at this time.

"Weiss?"

"This is ..." Weiss showed the tag to Yang. There was something engraved on it and the biggest ones Yang could immediately noticed was read:

RUBY ROSE

"What the-?"

"She was here?" Weiss asked, confused. "What was she doing here?"

"No, wait." Yang suddenly remembered. "Ruby didn't have her tag. She lost it during the attack. If the tag is here …"

No matter how hard she tried to think more positive, fear already engulfed Yang. She walked down the alley, tried to figure out what had happened.

 _No._ Yang found bullet holes on the nearby wall. _No, no, no. This can't be._

She picked torn fabric from the ground. It was from a leather clothes. When Yang stood up, her eyes stopped on the opposite wall.

Half covered by flour, there was blood splatter on the wall.

 _No._

 _Your dearest sister_ , a voice spoke inside Yang's head, _will die. Soon enough._

BOOOM!

-x-

Penny closed her ears with both hands. The blast from the fireworks wagon was extremely loud although Penny had retreated as far as she could from the explosion source. One stray rocket fireworks with trail of bright spark nearly hit Penny.

Lorenzini grabbed Penny and dragged her away while covered her with his coat. "That goddamn creature …," he mumbled.

They ran to the nearest street they could reach. Before they arrived at the end of the road, town guards appeared from there and from the alley on their left. Either they recognized Lorenzini as the escaped prisoner or suspected him as the one who started explosion, they halted and surrounded him.

Lorenzini cursed again.

"We cannot let them catch us," he said. "They're going to cut you open for the sake of research if they catch you."

Penny shivered. Lorenzini was right. Penny wasn't real human and she was a fascinating subject for research.

"Can I leave this to you?" Lorenzini asked.

Penny reluctantly nodded. "I'm combat ready."

And with that, Penny unsheathed all of her swords. The sight of floating swords around her shocked some town guards. Penny used this moment to launch her first strike to the guards on the alley. She deliberately aimed for non-vital points, just enough to disable her opponents.

Lorenzini rushed to the alley, kicked the guard in front of him to open his way. Some guards shot arrows at Penny who tried to follow Lorenzini. Penny's swords circling in front of her, deflecting the arrows.

With more guards gathered around her, Penny had nowhere to run.

-x-

Blake would _never_ use any kind of explosion. Ever again. It wasn't a good idea. It was _never_ a good idea.

Blake was wrong when she predicted the blast. She was too near to the source. The explosion sound hurt her ears-both were still buzzing and Blake could hear nothing, she was afraid that she was going to be deaf. The flame burned her right side: face, arm, neck. It wasn't the burn that hindered Blake, it was the sudden silence that made her felt unbalance and insecure.

 _What should I do now?_ Blake thought. She climbed and laid low on top of nearby roof. _That man is strong. I can't just fight him directly. And … my ears …_

Blake observed the situation. Eventhough her ears couldn't hear a thing, her eyesight was still good enough and better than normal human's eyesight during night.

 _The town guards have gone to the square. I think they're going to get rid of that criminal. Or delay him. He's strong and that Penny girl is just … weird. What should I do now?_

"Ouch!" Something hit Blake's shoulder. It was cold and when Blake touched it, she realized it was snowball. There was only one person she knew that could make snow and ice out of nowhere.

Blake peeked down and found Weiss with Yang. Weiss said something which Blake couldn't hear nor comprehend.

"What?" Blake hopped down. She pointed her cat ears. "I can't hear you. The explosion damaged my ears."

Weiss showed her a necklace with metal tag and asked one word which Blake couldn't hear, but by reading the name engraved on the tag, she could guess what Weiss' question.

"She was attacked. I don't know how, but the one who hunted her was escaped or something."

Yang, who was fidgeting impatiently behind Weiss, suddenly grabbed Blake, lifted her with one hand, and slammed her to wall. She shouted something.

"I told you already I can't hear you!" Blake snapped. Judging by Yang's blaring red eyes, the blonde was furious, but instead of afraid of her rage, Blake was upset. She already risked her life to help Ruby. She didn't deserve to be yelled at or to be blamed. "Won't you calm down for a second?!"

Weiss said something to Yang. Whatever she said, Yang's expression softened and she released Blake, mumbling something. Weiss said something again to Blake, this time she spoke slowly, maybe hoping Blake could grasp her lips movement.

"Uh …" Blake sighed. "'We need to find Ruby'?"

A nod from Weiss.

"I told her to stay hidden. I'll lead the way. Let's just hope that madman hasn't found her."

Blake looked around, determined where her next destination was. Her midnight stroll proved to be useful at a time like this. She climbed back to the roof and started moving. She stopped once in awhile to make sure Weiss and Yang followed her.

To her relief, Blake's hearing was back. She began to hear faint sound from around her.

Ruby was still on the same place as before. She crouched in the shadow, covered herself with the black side of her hooded-cape. Her silver eyes glinted in the dark.

 _Blake, what's that explosion?_

"Fireworks and firecrackers."

 _You did that?_

"I won't do it again. Never." Blake tilted her head. "I suppose it's harder for you to jump around rooftops than walk in the street, right?"

 _Yeah …_ Ruby growled. _Wolf isn't made to climb._

"We'll find a way to conceal you. Let's go down for now."

When Blake stood on the edge of the ledge, she caught a glimpse of shiny object. Whatever it was, the object moved fast toward them. Blake stretched her arm in front of Ruby. A painful sting followed. Blake lost her balance and accidentally pulled Ruby down.

-x-

Yang would never forget this catastrophic night.

Right after Yang and Weiss heard something fell, they checked what made that sound. It was Blake and Ruby. To Yang's surprise, Ruby was in her werewolf form, which didn't make sense at all because the full moon was a week ago.

"Ruby! What happened?!"

Ruby's answer was a whimper. She moved away from Blake, giving her some space. Blake crawled and sat with her back leaned on the wall. An arrow stuck on her forearm.

"That …" Blake hissed in pain when she pulled out the arrow. "Tell me this isn't the town guards' arrow."

Weiss examined the arrow's tip. "This one's made of silver."

"Ha." Blake used her scarf to bandage her wound. "It's _him_. He's a persistent one. We have to go now."

 _Run away?_ A voice echoed inside Yang's mind. _How convenient. Run. Keep running._

"Yang?"

 _Maybe that man will get tired of this chasing game._

"I say let him come," Yang said.

"What?"

"Let him come and I'll beat him to pulp," Yang snarled.

Dark figures jumped from the rooftop and landed on the street, about ten meters away from the quartet.

Yang greeted the man with a direct punch and zero question.

"What-ugh!"

 _Yes._ The voice in Yang's head approved. _That's how it's done._

The impact from Yang's punch staggered the man. He blocked the attack with his arm and unexpectedly was still standing on both feet.

Yang approached, threw another attack to the man. The man parried her fist with the cane on his right hand. Before Yang could channel her attack further, the man aimed a shotgun on her forehead.

BANG!

Yang crouched in time. Instead of blowing her head, the bullets hit the street. The blonde countered with an uppercut which landed perfectly on the man's jaw.

Surprisingly, the man withstood the attack. He immediately aimed his shotgun when he got his balance back. Yang wasn't ready for this. She thought a single hit in her current berserker phase was enough to take down her opponent.

Weiss interrupted the man with a precise thrust of Myrtenaster. The rapier's tip stabbed the man's arm, but somehow it didn't affect him at all. A white symbol formed and with a crackle, the man's arm including his shotgun, trapped in a block of ice.

"He wears gauntlet, I suppose," Weiss said to Yang. "He's prepared."

"Although I don't expect a berserker and a magician," the man admitted. His mouth formed a wicked grin.

The man swung his cane. The cane shifted and elongated to a whip-like form.

Yang raised both arms in front of her head in anticipation. Weiss' reaction was faster: she formed wall of ice in front of her and Yang. The whip slashed the ice with a terrible screeching sound.

Both Yang and Weiss stepped out from behind the ice wall to launch another attack. As long as they could get near enough with the man, he wouldn't be able to use the whip to attack.

Weiss was the first one to confront the man. She slashed and thrusted with her rapier. The man blocked the thrust with his left hand which still trapped inside block of ice. With a quick movement, he swiped aside Weiss' weapon with his cane, made an opening on Weiss' form.

Yang attacked from the man's side. Somehow noticing Yang's intention, the man tossed his cane to the air, avoided Yang's punch with small steps, and hit her face with his frozen left hand.

"Ugh!"

The man grabbed Yang's wrist and hurled her toward Weiss.

"This is really disappointing, young ladies. I have no time to play around with you."

The man caught his cane mid-air. He stepped back, putting Yang and Weiss on perfect distance to be shredded by his whip-cane. Weiss casted her magic, but Yang knew she wouldn't make it in time.

Before the man whipped his cane, a black and red shadow leaped on him. The man cried in pain. Weiss' ice wall formed in front of Yang right after that, blocking her sight from whatever happened to the man.

From the corner of her eye, Yang caught a glimpse of Blake, running toward the alley across the street and disappeared in the shadow. She brought the whip-cane on her hand.

Yang stepped out from behind the wall. She saw the black and red figure-Ruby-being kicked until her back hit the ice wall.

"You-!"

The man smashed Ruby's head with his left arm. The ice wrapping his arm shattered. Ruby fell to the ground, not moving.

"RUBY!"

Yang dashed. She could feel bone cracked on her knuckles, when she hit the man's jaw. He let go his shotgun during his fall. Yang took the shotgun, approached the man who was still trying to stand up. There was a wound on his leg, that hindered his movement.

"This is for hurting my sister," Yang said, took aim and pulled the shotgun's trigger.

Yang shot the man's leg again and again, ignoring how the man started to cry and beg for mercy.

"Yang! Stop!"

Weiss grabbed Yang's wrist, tried to pull her aside, but it was no use. Yang was way stronger than her.

"Yang! You're going to kill him if you keep shooting him!"

 _Well, that'll be good, don't you think so?_ The voice in the back of Yang's head said.

She stopped shooting when there was no bullet left. At that time, what was left from the man's leg was a bloody mess. Yang grabbed the man's coat, pulled him up, and started to punch him on the face.

"YANG!"

A pain on her shoulder dragged Yang's consciousness back. She was confused at first, couldn't comprehend why Weiss stabbed her shoulder with her rapier, couldn't recall when she started beating the man.

 _… What?_ Yang stared at her bloodied fist. _Oh … no. No._

 _Kill him._ The voice in Yang's head speaked.

Yang slowly dropped the man to the ground. She breathed heavily.

 _Kill him, Yang. He deserves it._

 _No._ Yang's head throbbed badly. _No, this isn't right._

 _Oh, my dear, this is right. Kill him._

 _No. No, no, no, no._ Yang gritted her teeth. She couldn't lose to that voice. _This is not right!_

 _Kill him. He deserves it._

 _No!_

Everything in Yang's sight became red. She stepped back, lost her balance, and fell on her knees.

 _He wants your sister dead!_

 _Yang!_

Someone was calling. It sounded distant and faint.

 _He wants to kill your sister!_

 _Yang! Sis!_

Yang tried her best to concentrate on the other call. She felt someone embraced her.

 _Yang! Can you hear me?_

 _Ruby?_

It took a while for Yang before she finally regained her normal sight. The voice inside her head had faded to unclear murmur in the distance before finally disappeared. With the voice gone, Yang could perceive her surrounding more clearly now.

"Ruby …?"

Ruby hugged Yang tightly, as if she might lose Yang if she loosen her hug. Yang realized that Ruby was currently transforming back to her human form. She could felt how her sister trembled and shivered as her body changed. Ruby always described her transformation process as "a bit unpleasant", but from what Yang heard, the process was actually painful. Despite of that, Ruby just kept hugging her.

"Are you alright now?" Ruby asked.

"I should be the one who ask." Yang mumbled. She removed her jacket and put it on Ruby.

Beside a new gunshot wound on Ruby's shoulder, there was trace of blood on her head, presumably caused by the hit she received before.

"Why?" The man groaned. "Why are you stopping her?"

"Ruby is nothing like you," Yang snapped. "Don't you dare comparing her with the likes of you."

"All wolves are the same …," the man replied. "Savage beasts. Cold-blooded killers. Evil tricksters."

"Won't you shut up?"

"... Mindless animals …" The man kept blabbering, despite the fact that his face was bloodied and bruised.

Before Yang stood up and kicked the man on the head, Weiss already did it. The man fell silent, unconscious.

"Oh … thanks?"

"You're welcome."

-x-

Two days after the incident in the City, Pyrrha dropped by the Xiao Long's residence. She used crutches eventhough she wore her town guard captain uniform.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaimed. She nearly jumped and hugged the tall girl but then she realized the crutches and stopped. "Oh? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm okay."

Astonished by how the most gifted fighter the City ever had was injured, the first thing Yang asked was, "What's happened to you?"

"Cut in my tendon." Pyrrha cringed when she tried stepping with her injured leg. "The doctor already fixed it but it really hurts. Ow, ow ..."

"And you still walk here. Must be something important. Wait, I'll get the chair."

"Thank you."

"What brings you here?" It took a second for Ruby to guess. "Oh … is this about … that man?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me he escaped again." Yang glared at Pyrrha. She put down the chairs she took from the dining room.

"No. And I'm really sorry about it." Pyrrha sat and looked at Yang, showing genuine remorse. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Ruby said. "I'm safe and sound, after all. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you coming over to ask for forgiveness or there's another thing?" Yang quizzed the red-haired captain.

"There's another thing. Some other things that I think you should know."

"Are you going to arrest me because I destroyed that madman's leg?"

Pyrrha cringed. "There's definitely an everlasting argument about that matter."

"I got ... carried away." Yang reluctantly admitted.

"I know." Pyrrha nodded. "It actually helped us. It would be harder for him to run away. Anyway, I'm here to talk about other things."

Now both Ruby and Yang took a seat and listened to Pyrrha.

"We've interrogated the man. His real name is Lorenzini Polendina, he was once a member of the Clockworker Guild."

That explained Lorenzini's whip-cane. Blake gave the weapon to Ruby ("Keep it as a trophy or something," Blake suggested.) and in spite of the fact that weapon was the one which nearly killed her, Ruby looked at it in fascination. The metalwork was beautiful, the mechanism was amazing. The clockworker was renowned for their intricate machinery work like the whip-cane, but they didn't usually make weapon.

"Once?" Yang repeated.

"He was expelled from the guild years ago. We're still trying to figure out the reason, but I have suspicion it's something related with _her_." Pyrrha tapped her leg. "We met the girl you mentioned before, Ruby."

"Is she alright?" Ruby asked. "Did he … deactivate her?"

Pyrrha looked surprised. "You know that she's not entirely human?"

"Huh?" Ruby confused. "Penny, right? What do you mean she's _not entirely human_? I just heard the man threatened her with 'deactivate'. I thought he's going to kill her ..."

"I see … Well, we managed to secure this Penny girl. Up until now, we haven't decided any sentences for her since she showed no bad intention, unlike Lorenzini. Penny defeated half of the town guards but not kill a single one. She just disabled her opponents."

"Is that how you get yourself a pair of crutches?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha cringed again. "Do you have any idea how I envy your regeneration ability right now?"

"Oh, c'mon. You're an Amazonian. People prefer natural born fighter like you rather than berserker."

"I take it as a compliment. Thank you."

"What about Penny is not entirely human?" Ruby asked, curious if not worry.

"Doctor Oobleck and Investigator Adel examined her. They found out that Penny is a 'manmade battlemage'. She doesn't originally own her ability to control multiple blades like now. From her story, she was paralyzed after an accident. Lorenzini took her and performed a surgery to replace her spine with modified ones. I believe that is the reason why the guild expelled Lorenzini."

Ruby shivered by the image of backbone surgery. "What are you going to do with Penny then?"

"You don't need to worry." Pyrrha gave a wry smile. "Investigator Adel already decided to keep her. She always wants everything she thinks both peculiar and useful. The last time I saw her, she tried to persuade the Magisters to let her have Penny in the Investigator's lineup."

"I think that's the best for both." Yang shrugged.

"Back to Lorenzini," Pyrrha continued. "He finally spoke out about his reason killing werewolves. He said … his family was killed by a werewolf."

"Oh ..."

Ruby somehow could understand the reason. During her early time in the Empire, sometimes Ruby thought of sneaking back to the Kingdom, back to her village, just to take revenge on the villagers who killed her mother. The thought was really tempting. She once planned it carefully, wrote down different alternatives: set fire to the villagers' barn, shoot the village chief in the forehead, or wait for the full moon and maul someone.

Those dark thoughts stopped when Ruby questioned herself: "And then what?"

Doing so wouldn't bring her mother back. She would just get herself in unnecessary trouble. She might even get killed.

And then what?

"We checked about it and it was true that Lorenzini's wife and son were killed." Pyrrha's green eyes looked worried. "But it's not by werewolves. Lorenzini insisted he saw two werewolves slaughtered his family. One werewolf brought a pair of sickle and the other one wore a pair strange looking leg prosthetics. It doesn't add up. To make things complicated, the authorities haven't caught the culprit."

"I'd say he's crazy." Yang crossed her arm. "What do you expect from someone who casually swap human backbones with whatever it is?"

"It's the easiest explanation." Pyrrha looked serious. "But, just for future precaution, Ruby, whenever you meet any werewolves with that description, be careful."

Ruby nodded. "I will."

"Good." Pyrrha stopped for a moment and then pointed to Ruby's neck. "Is that … your new necklace?"

Yang laughed. Ruby pulled up her shirt a little to hide the "necklace". "This is temporary!" She protested. Ruby could feel her face got all red.

Yesterday, Weiss, who kept Ruby's identification tags, removed Zwei's collar and put Ruby's tags on it. The collar somehow fit on Ruby (Yang was the one who put it on Ruby) and with her stitches bleed during the struggle, Ruby forgot to remove it until now.

"It's not that bad," Pyrrha said sincerely. "You could use red leather to match your cloak."

"Hear that?" Yang gasped between her laugh. "It's not that bad."

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Ruby snarled. She tugged her "necklace" and turned to Pyrrha. "I'll ... consider it …" She said in faint tone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry for the late post. I got stuck when working on the fighting scene and ... got distracted by too many things.

I adopt Penny's "puppet spine" from a manga titled DOGS by Miwa Shirow (he's also the one who works on RWBY manga).

The "whip-cane" is heavily inspired from Threaded Cane, a trick weapon from Bloodborne.

Lorenzini Polendina is a character I made (not found in the original series up until I write this). His name is taken from an original character (according to Wikipedia, the character is a fusion of Mangiafuoco, The Coachman, and The Terrible Dogfish) in Steve Barron's 1996 live action film, The Adventures of Pinocchio.

The term "Amazonian" is suggested by starfox390. It's referring to Pyrrha's race.

As always, thank you for reading. :D

(If you find this part has a lot of writing mistakes, it's because I post it before my beta reader read it. I will edit and revise things ASAP.)


	11. Episode 3: Fairy Deal (part 1)

Lately, Weiss developed a new habit: she would wake up about an hour past midnight and since she couldn't back to sleep so easily, she would get downstairs to get some water.

Tonight, when she came back to her room, her bare foot stepped on soft bluish grass. It was actually no longer the attic Weiss know. The room's floor covered with the strange grass. The wooden wall was replaced by milky white stone wall, which slightly changed colors like oil under sunray when seen from different angle. There was no light source, but the room was lighted with odd glow like reflection from water surface.

Weiss quickly noticed a figure seated on golden chair in the middle of the room.

"Good evening, Miss Young Schnee."

"Oh." Weiss raised her eyebrows. "This time it's not a dream. Impressive."

Oighear, the fairy Weiss met two years ago, sometimes "invited" her to a vivid dream with odd scenery, as if trying to lure Weiss into the fairy world he showed. Instead of fascinated by the dreams, Weiss got annoyed and, even, angry. How dare this trickster tried to impress her after what he did or, rather, what _his king_ did?

"What do you want from me?" Weiss asked every time she encountered Oighear inside the dream. The foul creature just smiled and said nothing, then Weiss' dream ended there.

"I think you need a change sometime." Oighear smiled. "That's why I do this."

Weiss crossed her arm. "What do you want from me now? Just visiting like always?"

"You never lost your touch both as a Schnee and as an Inquisitor Knight." Oighear stood. His figure looked taller in this attic. "Or should I call you with 'Snow'? Weiss Snow?"

"Do I ever have any privacy with you?" Weiss huffed. "Alright. What do you want? Don't make me repeat myself for the third time."

"The King wants your service, Miss Young Schnee." Oighear walked to a gap on the wall, previously the attic window. He moved as if he was gliding over the floor, not stepping on it. "He wants a payback for the kindness he granted you."

"He wants a payback for the _curse_ he gave me," Weiss retorted.

"I adore you, Miss Young Schnee, but please restrain yourself from insulting my King."

"After what he did to me, to my other family members before me, I have every rights to insult your king."

It was only a split second, but Weiss realized the thick darkness enveloping her sight. When she regained her sense again, she already fell on her knee. Unseen power was clutching her heart, choked her from inside. Blood dripped from her nose, staining her white night gown with red spots.

"Is it hurt, my dear?"

If she didn't gasp and cough at the moment, Weiss would reply the fairy with the most inappropriate words she ever learned.

"Now you know very well what my King is capable of." Oighear's voice echoed.

When the unseen power released her, Weiss' heart was thumping so hard. She couldn't speak even a word and she somehow began to understand why the Fairy King did this to her.

 _He wanted a servant in this world. A loyal one. Everyone before me were … candidates. Candidates that were waiting for the right time to be used._

Weiss took a deep breath. There was faint pain in her chest.

 _And he chooses me. That explains the magic he gave to me. He gave me power and he wants my loyalty now._

 _The Fairy King enslaved me._

Feeling helpless and defeated, Weiss rose her head and asked Oighear, "What is it that your King wants?"

Oighear nodded in satisfaction. "One of our kind had committed a sin. The King already had him punished, but, unfortunately, we couldn't fix the damage cause by his deed. Two of the King's War Beast escaped to this realm."

"I suppose you have an army to catch two mere War Beasts."

"Certainly, we do. But, there is … corruption in the land where the War Beast went to. None of us could walk that place unharmed."

The "corruption" Oighear spoke of caught Weiss' attention. It seemed the fairies had some kind of restriction for accessing human's land, making them saw it was necessary to have a servant like Weiss. If Weiss could find out what their restriction was, she might be able to stop them from contacting her, somewhat severing their ties.

"And do you think I could do it?" Weiss asked.

"You have _friends_ now."

Weiss bit her lips. Several weeks had passed since Weiss lived here, but she didn't really think the others as "friends". Weiss saw them as "working partners" not something more important than that.

"Tomorrow morning," Oighear continued, "follow the Redhood to her workplace. You would meet with someone who could tell you further about your first task."

Everything around Weiss started to fade. A faint raindrops sound could be heard.

"Wait! Who's the one I need to meet with?"

Oighear didn't answer. His figure blended in the shadow and disappeared. The attic shifted back to normal.

It was raining outside.

A window, which iron bars had been removed, swung open. Blake jumped in, a bit soaked wet by the rain.

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

Weiss stood up, wiped clean the blood on her face and hands with handkerchief, and proceed to lay on the bed, not saying a single word to Blake.

Blake sighed and mumbled something.

 _Friends, huh?_ Weiss contemplating.

-x-

"I can't skip another shift, sis! Roman is going to hang me!"

"In the first place, I never agree to let you work in that Lampwick place!"

"It's Torchwick …"

"Whatever his name is!"

"He's the only one who could get the material I want! The only one in the City!"

"His business is even shadier than Junior, mind you!"

Weiss knew how it was like to be a younger sister in a household since she has one older sister, Winter. But Weiss treated Winter with high respect, almost with "fear". Winter was better than her in many ways and Weiss always looked up to her.

In this house, however, the situation between sisters was … less formal.

Ruby and Yang had their usual disagreement, led into another argument in the morning. Weiss found this ridiculous, even, funny. She already knew that Ruby wasn't related in blood with Yang and she started living in the household about two or three years ago, but both of them seemed like they had been sister since forever.

"Well, if Roman's place is that shady, you gotta prove it," Ruby said, crossed her arms in defensive gesture.

"Blake-" Yang turned around to Blake who was sitting next to her.

"Nothing," Blake said while chewing fish tail. "Nothing suspicious from that place."

"There must be something in that place!"

"As long as I don't see people being chopped, nothing suspicious."

"Argh! You're not helping at all!"

And the argument was settled. For a while.

Weiss approached Ruby when the girl took her hooded-cloak from the coat rack, ready to go to her workplace. "I have nothing to do today," she said. "Can I come with you?"

"You're not doing this because Yang told you to, right?" Ruby looked at Weiss with suspicion.

"I am not."

"I don't mind." Ruby grinned. "Don't believe what Yang said. Roman's place is actually great, you'll see yourself."

Ruby told Weiss everything about her workplace along the way. To Weiss' surprise, Ruby was working at a pawnshop owned by a man named Roman Torchwick. Weiss thought Ruby's work was something closely related to weapon or mechanical things, since she knew how Ruby was very fond of those.

"There you are, Red!" A tall man with ginger hair walked out from behind the counter when Ruby and Weiss entered the shop. "You have a mountain of work waiting for you. And I see you finally get your collar, by the way."

Ruby pouted but said nothing. After the incident a week ago, Ruby changed her necklace tag to a custom-made collar, following Pyrrha's suggestion. Although she got upset when people commented how the red collar made her looked like a dog, Ruby kept wearing it for nobody knew what reason. ( _Maybe she actually like it_ , Weiss thought. _That's the only explanation_.)

"Like I care." Roman rolled his eyes and pushed Ruby's back with his cane. "There are some stupid guy who sold loaded arms, unload it. Be careful! I don't want my employee got a fatal hole before lunch break. Salvage anything you can from the junk ones and separate the parts like always."

"Got it."

"Great. Get to work! Now!"

Ruby waved to Weiss and went to a room at the back of the shop. She didn't look bothered by Roman's treatment to her.

"She has just recovered." Weiss glared at Roman. "You shouldn't do that to her."

"I know she's fully healed by now." Roman took out a cigar from his pocket and lighted it. "As good as I know you're going to come here, Ice Queen."

Weiss squinted, grasped Roman's hint. "Are you-?"

"Not here." Roman looked back to the shop counter. "Neo! Take care of the shop for me would ya? I'll be in my office. Call me if someone come."

A girl with peculiar hair color stood up from a chair behind the counter, nodded at Roman. Weiss didn't realize the girl until she stood up, apparently because she stayed quiet the whole time in the corner.

"Good. I leave it to you, Neo." Roman led Weiss into another room. "This way."

Roman's office was filled with a table and three chairs. There was a shelf with boxes in various sizes and the most attractive thing in the room was a giant map hung on the wall.

It was the City's map, but the detail on it was remarkable. It seemed every house and every building was drawn in the map. Roman stick small papers all around the map with needles, each paper had different things on it: a name, a note, and swearing words.

"Alright! Proper introduction!" Roman clapped his hands. He bowed to Weiss. "I'm Roman Torchwick, merchant, pawnbroker, and … informant."

"I'm Weiss Snow." Weiss didn't return Roman's bow. "Nice to meet you."

"I believe that's not your real name, but whatever." Roman put his cigar on the ashtray on the table. "This is the first time I met with … Fairy Knight, let's put it that way."

"You know about the fairy?"

"I've been around for a long time, Ice Queen, dear." Roman put a smug smile on his face. "I know a lot of things."

Roman was keeping some details from Weiss, she knew it from his gesture. Since she thought it wasn't important to know how Roman associate himself with the fairies, she let it slipped for now.

"Alright, what do you have for me regarding the fairy business?"

"This time they sure made a big mess," Roman commented. He pointed to a forest area on the map with his cane. "It's not only one monster, it's _two_! First thing first, do you ever know that the Grimm creatures is actually a by product of leaking fairy magic?"

"No. Are they?"

"They are. Some old guy told me that this world and the fairy's world once a same world. The fairy created their own realm and stayed there. The magic we use now is just some … 'leftover'. The border between this realm and the fairy's, however, isn't that solid. Some of us wander and lost in their realm. On the other side, the fairies watch us and play around with us for their own purpose."

"I see." This was a new knowledge for Weiss, she would remember it for future reference. "And what do you know about the War Beast?"

"They are called Deathstalker." Roman shook his head, clearly annoyed. "They're huge scorpion with thick shell on the head, on the pincers, and on the back. And deadly sting made of pure gold. The only good thing about them is the gold part."

"And there are two out there?" Weiss gritted her teeth. She didn't expect this kind of task for her first time. "I have no idea how to deal with this …"

"I've tipped the authorities about this. They already look for it and put official request on the Bureau office. What you need to do is taking that job."

"Is that all?"

"Maybe." Roman shrugged. "I have a feeling you're either too confident or too underestimating."

"The fairy won't choose me if I'm incompetent, I suppose."

Roman snorted, looked amused. "You don't know them. They loves fooling around with humans. We're nothing but disposable toys."

"Then I'll just prove myself to be more valuable than they think I am."

The ginger-haired pawnbroker grinned. "Yes, in this cruel world, it's not always about profit. It's about how we cannot afford to lose." He swirled his cane. "So, mind if I take you for a little tour in my shop?"

"I don't see any reason to decline your kind offer, Mr Torchwick. Please, lead the way."

Roman sold many items in his shop, from jewellery, various weapons and parts, watches, and many more. He also proved to be a great observant. Roman could tell that Myrtenaster was silver plated without even touching or examining it closely.

"Did Red mess around with your sword?" Roman asked. "That kid is wild over weapons. If I let her stay overnight, she might build another custom made rifle from the scraps she salvaged by tomorrow morning. Well, we can always sell it and split the profit, of course."

"No, she didn't." Weiss put her hands on Myrtenaster's hilt. "She touched the blade once and only once."

"Ah, I see." Roman nodded slightly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

-x-

A meeting with Weiss Snow was the best thing happened today for Roman Torchwick. It had been a long, long time ago since he met someone who had some … "issues" with the fairies.

 _Did you warn her about Adel?_ Neo, the girl Roman took several years ago as his bodyguard, asked. Roman liked the girl. She was strong, a great fighter despite of her height, and she was trusty. He shared a lot of things with her, including his meeting with Weiss.

"Ooooh, right! I forgot about that one!"

 _You did it on purpose_ , Neo continued. Since she was mute, Neo communicated with sign language. Both her muteness and three-colored hair were caused by radiation from crystal mine accident.

"Maybe. You can't prove otherwise, Neo." Roman chuckled. "But, geez, I should've warned her about that woman. That Adel see too much. Way too much."

 _Pass the warning to Red?_

"Did I tell you that this Ice Queen was, probably, an Inquisitor?"

Neo's eyes widened in amusement. She blinked and the color of her right and left eye changed. She shook her head.

"Red seems kinda attached to Ice Queen and knowing that kid, I'm not sure she already knew about this Inquisitor matter. She's too naive and Ice Queen conceals her true identity." Roman leaned back on his chair and steepled his fingers. "I'm not interested in human relationship, but I want to know how this werewolf and ex-Inquisitor friendship will lead to."

Neo nodded and signed, _I'd like to know too_.

"And how long they can hide 'the other one' from Adel's sight?" Roman grinned. "Interesting."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Phew. Lately, I prefer to write this fanfic on my laptop instead of my phone and tablet because it's easier to check the online dictionary while using the computer. But, doing so is slowing down my progress. Need to go back to my usual habit with phone and tablet.

If you remember, Ruby built Ember Celica for Yang. Ever wondered where Ruby gets the components? The answer is Roman Torchwick. As additional payment for her work, Ruby takes weapon parts or asks Roman to help her look for it if she needs something more specific and rare. Roman actually acknowledges Ruby's skill and pays her with full-timer wages instead of part-timer ones.

And I'd like to thank everyone who keep reading this fanfic. Thank you very much! I know my writing still sucks and since English isn't my native language, I guess it'll take more than 10.000 hours for me to finally write a decent one. (I always feels embarassed every time I open the GDocs file and find a lot of comments and revisions left by my beta reader.)


	12. Episode 3: Fairy Deal (part 2)

For the first time of her life, Yang saw with her own eyes a job request involving Deathstalkers. More than half people who lived in the City believed that Deathstalker was only a rumor. The creature sounded too dangerous to be existed.

But, like Uncle Qrow once said, bad things just happened. In this case, "bad things just existed". The Deathstalker was real.

And the Bureau offered a splendid reward for this dangerous job.

"Not many bounty hunters look at this one." Someone commented from behind Yang's back. "You guys are pretty confident with your skill, huh?"

Weiss, who stood next to her, turned her head a bit. The white haired girl let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Jaune." Yang grinned and turned around.

"Hi." Jaune showed the most manly smile he could make to Weiss. Weiss clearly not impressed with that. "Hi, Snow Fairy."

Jaune Arc had been trying to get Weiss' attention for a while now. Everytime he met Weiss at the Bureau (he worked there, doing various menial jobs), Jaune always had a new pick-up lines which wasn't better than before.

But this time, Yang caught how Weiss' reaction was more extreme than usual. The swordswoman glared at Jaune and her left hand reached to her rapier.

"Did you see anyone else who has interest with this job?" Yang questioned Jaune. She stepped forward a bit.

"Of course. The reward is too good to be missed out. Maybe they're gathering more hunters before taking it."

"I kinda hope seeing more fights around here." Yang laughed. "Reward sharing disputes."

"Whoa, that's not very nice."

"Jaune Arc! Stop picking on ladies and help us back here!" Someone shouted from the corner of the Bureau office.

"Coming! See you later, Snow Fairy."

"No. I hope not," Weiss replied. Jaune didn't seem to hear her.

Both Yang and Weiss returned to the board, rereading the details on the job. When Yang was thinking of skipping this one and looked for a safer one (Ruby was wrong if she thought her sister was up to any kind of dangerous jobs; some jobs was better left for someone else), Weiss reached for the ticket.

"Hold on. I don't think we're capable for this one," Yang said.

"I could join the other hunters. I'm not forcing you to join me in this mission. You can take another."

"Yeah … sure I can …" Yang looked at Weiss with suspicion. "I'm just … surprised that you insist on taking this one. You usually second to Ruby about objecting my choice, which is mostly you both considered 'dangerous'."

"I'm just up for more challenging mission this time."

"Alright …"

Yang didn't buy that. It might be just her feeling, but Weiss didn't act like her usual self. Something was off, but Yang couldn't point exactly what was it that off from Weiss. Does she desperately in need of money or what?

Back at home, Yang decided to find out more about Weiss.

"You don't need to worry about her," Blake said, turning the page in the book she was reading. "It's not your responsibility to keep her safe."

"Are you two fighting?" It wasn't a secret that Weiss sometimes treated Blake kinda harsh. Yang wouldn't surprise if Blake finally tired of it and snapped out.

"No." Blake sighed. "Just leave Weiss alone with her problem. I can't understand why do you concern about her."

"Well …" Yang scratched her chin. "I'm just thinking it's the right thing to do."

Blake closed her book. "If you really want to know, about two days ago, I found Weiss bleeding. Nosebleed."

"Is she … sick?"

"I doubt it. She ignored me at that time and I thought it might be something related to her magic." Blake's eyes widened. "Wait. Do you ever realize there's something uncanny about Weiss?"

"Erm, her cold demeanor?"

"No. Of course, you don't. It's Ruby and me who have keen senses, not you." Blake's cat ears twitched. She rubbed her nape before continued. "Weiss' scent isn't normal. She smells like … ice. Or snow."

"What?" ( _In the first place, how does ice or snow smell like?_ Yang thought.)

"I just tagged along with her this whole time because we have common enemies and because I could depend on her to some extent." Blake's expression turned sour. "Her scent makes me uneasy. Something's not right about her."

 _Weiss hides something from us?_

"On the other side," Blake added, "your little sister doesn't share same worries with me. You can see how she rather fonds of Weiss. Ruby said something about Weiss looks lonely and will happily accompany her."

Yang snorted. "That little puppy."

Blake opened her book again, continuing her reading. "Just an advice: you two should consider your concern to other people. Some people doesn't deserve any of it. Some doesn't even deserve to be saved."

Yang disagreed, but she said nothing. Only someone who had suffered a lot could have dark thoughts like Blake.

Some dark thoughts were also truths.

-x-

Ruby disliked rain, like, a lot.

Rain made everything smelled "watery" and, if it was raining when she was in her wolf form, the humidity didn't feel right on her fur. Ruby prefered snowy season than rainy days.

It was raining again tonight. Laying in her bed with Zwei sleeping on her stomach, Ruby continued thinking about preparations she need to do for the next mission.

Their next mission was big. Really big. It involved a creature called "Deathstalker". Ruby heard about that creature from Qrow sometime ago. He once encountered it deep in the forest. Eventhough Qrow finally slayed the creature, he did it with the help from some bounty hunters. The man warned Ruby to stay away from that deadly creature if she ever met with one when she roaming the forest.

 _Lemme think …_ Ruby stared the ceiling. _Need something to crack its carapace. Explosion is the easiest, but it's been raining a lot lately, so let's avoid simple fuse system. Crack and mix? Liquid-based inside water-proof containers. Hmmm … but if it explodes after the Deathstalker move away? It'd be useless._

Ruby pinched her forehead. If only she knew exactly who were the other bounty hunters joining this mission, she could make something that worked well with other hunters specialty.

Sometimes Ruby couldn't understand Yang's reasoning when she chose a mission.

There were faint footsteps from upstairs. From the sound of it, it wasn't someone walking crossing the room. Sometimes the steps were light and quick, the other times there was a stronger and firm step.

Ruby was sure it wasn't Yang. Yang trained in her own room and her footwork was different from this one.

 _Weiss?_ Ruby guessed. She moved Zwei aside, rose from her bed, and went upstairs to check.

Weiss was holding her rapier, facing unseen enemy. Her stance was firm and her gaze was focused. Weiss always looked serious, either it was a training or a real battle. Ruby quietly watched the white-haired girl from the corner of the room.

 _Yang said she took the mission to keep an eye for Weiss_ , Ruby thought. _I think there's more than that, but I don't know._

Weiss' fighting style was focused on piercing and stabbing instead of slashing, parrying instead of blocking. In Ruby's opinion, it would be difficult for Weiss to take on opponent such as the Deathstalker. Except …

"Can you freeze things from the tip of your sword?" Ruby suddenly asked. "Like, you stab the enemy, and then …" Ruby imitated a sound that she believed could describe how massive and sharp the ice would form.

"I never try it."

"I have an idea." Ruby jumped. "Wait just a second."

Ruby brought back a wineskin filled with water. "We can try with this."

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Interesting."

Ruby held out the wineskin. Without any warning, Weiss stepped forward and pierced the leather canteen with the tip of her rapier. A white magic circle formed for a split second. Ruby yelped, surprised with the sudden attack. There was crackling sound and Ruby could felt the water inside the wineskin turned solid.

"Wow …" Ruby shook the wineskin. "Awesome."

"Did I wake you up?" Weiss asked.

"I haven't slept yet." Ruby shrugged. "Thinking about the mission and then I heard your footsteps above, so I think I'll check it out." She grinned. "Did I ever tell you that your swordfighting skill is beautiful?"

"I … don't recall it." Weiss fidgeted. "Well, thank you."

"Can I see your sword?"

"... Is that why you praise me in the first place? So you could have a chance to see Myrtenaster?"

"No, I don't mean it that way …"

Weiss sighed and handed Myrtenaster to Ruby. "I won't allow you making even the slightest modification of my weapon."

"I won't, I won't." Ruby accepted the rapier. She examined it closely.

Myrtenaster was a weapon which also a work of art. The blade was decorated by a delicate pattern, which looked like an ancient writings (Ruby didn't know a single thing about ancient writings, so she couldn't confirm it). From the looks of it, Weiss regularly polished it. At first, Ruby thought this rapier was something inherited in the family, but then she saw an inscription at the crossguard. It was a beautiful cursive.

 _Myrtenaster._

And at the other side of the crossguard …

 _Weiss Schnee_.

Ruby blinked. _Schnee? Didn't Weiss introduce herself as Weiss Snow?_

The Schnee was one of the most influential family in the Kingdom. Even Ruby, who came from a small village far away from Kingdom's capital city, knew about them. Every generation, there were at least two Schnees that sat in the Council. They were renowned for their ruthless, yet great strategy that rarely failed. Those traits made many of them had brilliant career in the Kingdom's military.

"I have my own rules about modifying weapons," Ruby said. "This sword is one which I'll never mess up with."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's beautiful." Ruby smiled and handed back Myrtenaster to Weiss.

"Is that it?" Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster.

"Yeah."

Ruby wanted to ask many questions regarding Weiss, but she withheld it. Even if she did ask a question or two, she had to do it carefully, trying not to raise any suspicion. Yang, unexpectedly, was right about Weiss might be hiding something bigger.

It was Weiss who asked a question first: "Where did you live back at the Kingdom?"

"Oh, me?" Ruby gazed at the ceiling, trying to remember her village's name. "It's … Kieferdorf. Southwest of the capital, near the border between the Kingdom and the Empire."

"Kieferdorf …," Weiss repeated.

"It's a small village. I doubt you can find it in the map." Ruby's voice turned to a whisper. "Not that I need maps back then, though … I never went anywhere beside the forest."

"I see."

Seeing this as a chance, Ruby asked, "And where did you live? The capital?"

Weiss shook her head. "I lived in Nordstadt. It's north of the capital."

"Wow! I heard there's a big silver mine at Nordstadt! And a lot of silver craft! Is it?"

"Yes." Weiss blinked. "It's rather … unusual for you to get enthusiastic over silver."

"I once saw someone from the village brought silver crafts from Nordstadt." Ruby reminisced. "Er … they chased me away, though. Because they thought I was going to steal it. Hehe … But the crafts were beautiful! Can you tell me about Nordstadt? Next time? Please?"

And then something extremely rare happened: Weiss smiled. It was a faint smile, but even the faintest smile was a rare thing one could expect from a certain Weiss Snow (or Schnee?).

"Certainly." Weiss ruffled Ruby's hair. "I could tell you about the capital too if you'd like."

"I want!" Ruby looked at Weiss with amazement. If she had her wolf tail at the moment, she would wag it frantically. "I heard the capital is sooooo big! Tell me about it!"

But then, despite of her excitement, Ruby yawned. Drowsiness finally caught her up.

"The story could wait for next time then." Weiss patted Ruby. "Time to go to sleep."

Ruby grinned and walked back to her room. "Good night, Weiss."

"Good night."

-x-

Weiss used to work together with men. Most Inquisitor Knights were men and most of them were bigger and taller than Weiss. Based on that experience, Weiss was fine to be teamed up by men when she took the mission to slay the Deathstalkers.

What Weiss missed was the fact that not all men held the same dignity and manner with her fellow Inquisitor Knights. The bounty hunters she worked with was a bunch of "lesser beings" who appraised someone based on their gender, not their real capabilities.

Weiss and the other bounty hunters were waiting at the Bureau office. Their team consisted of eight people. They need to wait for the other three, before they were allowed to depart.

"Hey, Missy." The bounty hunter, who had the most decent hair style among the four of them, called Weiss.

"Yes?" Weiss rested her hand on Myrtenaster's pommel.

"Are you sure you're going to fight the Deathstalker with that toothpick?"

The bounty hunter's friends laughed.

"Mr Winchester," Weiss replied, "I'm someone that believe everyone have their own specialty and it is wise to put the best use of that specialty. Which explains why I choose a rapier and you choose a mace."

Weiss could hear the bounty hunter clicked his tongue, unsatisfied, and mumbled something.

The next bounty hunter joined them was a girl. If Weiss didn't mistake, the girl was shorter than Ruby, but to her surprise, the girl brought a big hammer as her weapon.

"What's with this team?" Winchester chuckled. He approached the new girl. "Now we have a small girl holding a giant hammer? Make sure you don't hammer down your own toe, girl."

"Oh! Nora!"

The two last bounty hunters of the team joined them. Weiss sighed. It was wrong for her to expect Yang wouldn't join the same mission with her. And, of course, the blonde dragged her sister too.

Winchester seemed to know Yang and backed down. He didn't look too happy to see the blonde and her sister. Maybe he knew how ruthless Yang could become when she was angered or maybe he simply didn't want to mess up with berserkers.

"Shhh!" The hammer girl put her finger on her lips. "Not too loud!"

Yang smirked. "Lemme guess, Ren _still_ won't let you taking any bounty missions and you sneaked out from him?"

"More or less."

"You know each other?" Weiss asked Ruby.

Ruby nodded. "She's Nora Valkyrie, one of the regular fighter at the brawl ring. Do you know 'Lie Noodle House' down the street?"

"Yes."

"The owner's son is Nora's fiancee." Ruby grinned. "Ren and Nora are ... 'interesting' couple. You'll see yourself when you meet Ren sometime later."

According to Ruby, Nora was skillful with hammer. Yang once fought her in a mock battle with weapon (despite of it, Yang didn't equip any weapon, confident enough with her bare fists). The fight ended with the blonde received a direct hit from Nora's hammer, shot away through the roof. All audience who saw that feat decided they wouldn't mess up with Nora Valkyrie. The redhead might be small but her strength was remarkable.

The Bureau provided the team with rations, ammunitions, a carriage to carry the supplies (including the coach to ride the carriage), and horses for the hunters. Since Ruby and Nora couldn't ride a horse, they rode with Yang and Weiss.

"I thought I'm going to see Blake tagging along," Weiss said to Ruby who sat behind her.

"She doesn't have bounty-hunting permit like us," Ruby answered. "It's not a problem if it's only four of us, she can wait and join us outside of the City, but for bigger mission like this, she can't. People will suspect us."

"Ah, right."

It was kinda funny to imagine Blake was left behind with Zwei. Weiss had gotten used to that dog, she actually found him adorable despite of his dumb expression (surprisingly, Zwei was a really clever dog), but Blake? No matter how Blake detested the dog so much and constantly glaring and hissing threateningly at Zwei, the short-legged dog kept approaching her again and again.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked when she heard another long sigh from Ruby. "Are you ... nervous?"

"I am."

"This isn't your first mission anymore, Ruby. You need to have more confidence."

"I know." Ruby whimpered. "But those guys … they're strangers."

"Ruby isn't good with new peoples," Yang said. She aligned her horse with Weiss' horse. "She befriends weapons more easily than humans."

"You make me sound like a weirdo," Ruby pouted.

"But she befriends me," Nora added. "And Ren. And Pyrrha. And Jaune too."

"You made your moves first, Nora, remember?" Yang chuckled. "And you actually knows half of regular participants in the ring, Ruby. You aren't that weird."

"That's because I tag along with you," Ruby said.

"Hey, hey, Ruby." Nora lowered her voice. "I've been wondering for some time now. Can you speak with wolves? Real wolves?"

"I … never tried to. We leave the City during our transformation phase to hunt for food, not to … mingle with wolf pack. I've never been attacked by wolves, so, well, maybe they somehow think of us as 'another' wolf. I guess."

"You just want to lure the wolves to the trap so you can get their fur and sell them," Yang accused Nora.

"I didn't say that!"

"I know you're greedy to the bones, Nora."

Yang and Nora continued their argument while their horse slowed down, walking behind Weiss and Ruby.

"Your social skill is terrible, huh?" Weiss said.

"Yeah …"

Weiss didn't look down on Ruby's social awkwardness, instead, she was reminiscing of her own social life back at the Kingdom. Being part of the noble family, Weiss was expected to be polite in every occasion. Rather than for practical purpose, every knowledge she learned was for better and proper conversations at the party. It was considered as a shame if ones from noble families couldn't follow up discussions which ranged from history, politics, to personal affairs.

"Trivia." Ruby's word interrupted Weiss' thoughts. "Most werewolves have odd hair colour, usually patches of two different colours or color gradation like mine."

"Is it?"

"Yep. And our fur colour is the same with our hair colour."

"Interesting."

Oddly enough, Ruby didn't seem to have any difficulties striking conversation with Weiss.

-x-

When the night fell, the group had reached a camping area in the forest. Their next destination was an ancient ruins deeper in the forest. The track to the ruins wasn't suitable for horses or cart. The group had to continue by walking tomorrow morning. Fortunately, the distance between the camping ground and the ruins was fairly near, about an hour walking.

In the camp, the bounty hunters was divided into two smaller groups, gathering on different side of the fire. Ruby was grouped together with Yang, Weiss, and Nora. Nora was telling Weiss a story involving a fight with gigantic black bear when Yang accompanied Ruby to the other group's side.

With a little encouragement from her sister, Ruby finally braced herself and talked to the bounty hunter who held a mace, Cardin Winchester. Cardin wasn't the friendliest person Ruby ever met, but he also wasn't the worst (based on Ruby's experience). He underestimated the others beside himself and his friends, but he also showed curiosity when Ruby asked to take a look of his mace.

"Titanium … not a trick weapon. Hmm …." Ruby examined the mace.

"It doesn't look too interesting," Yang commented.

"You're one to speak, blonde," Cardin retorted. "Your weapons aren't that impressive too."

"Huh?" Yang smirked. "What did you say, parrot boy?"

"Yang, stop!" Ruby pulled her sister hand which reached the lock securing the trigger mechanism of Ember Celica. "Cut it out!"

"What're you going to do, huh, blonde bear?"

"Are you a battlemage?" Ruby quickly interrupted before a fight ensued. Fortunately, Nora saw what happened and help Ruby by dragging Yang away from Cardin.

"Huh?" Cardin scratched the back of his neck. "Nah, nope. I'm not a fancy magic user."

"This crystal orb here," Ruby pointed the crystal in the middle of the mace, "contains condensed elemental mixture, right? How do you use it if you aren't a magic user?"

Cardin raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprise you know that much." He took back his mace and trailed his finger on the edge of his mace's blade. "Here, take a look. These blades have pipelines along the edge. The trigger is here. If you activated it, the mixture will flow throughout the pipeline and affect the blades."

"And boom?"

"And boom."

"Awesome!"

Cardin grinned. He swung his mace with one hand. "Not many girl could appreciate weapon like you. You're a really weird one."

Not sure how to respond it, Ruby just nodded awkwardly. "Well, yeah … haha …"

"Just don't slow us down," Cardin warned her. "Don't think showing off your knowledge would be helping for the hunting."

"I …" Ruby stepped back. "I won't slow you down. Promise."

Ruby returned to Yang and the others. If Ruby had her wolf ears on top of her head, those ears would be dropped sad.

"Didn't work well, huh?" Yang patted Ruby's back.

"Yeah …"

Nora shrugged. "Sometimes you befriend people by smashing each other, not by talking." The red-haired girl cradled her hammer, swinging it slowly and whacking invisible opponents.

"That's a bit … brutal," Weiss muttered.

"Nora kinda resorts to violence," Ruby replied with whisper.

Weiss glanced at Yang.

"Well, Yang too." Ruby munched her biscuit and frowned. "This is salty …"

The next morning, they went to the ruins after a quick breakfast. Both Cardin and Yang set aside their ego for a moment and discussed how should they proceed. Eventhough both of them looked like ready to punch each other face everytime there was disagreement, they could concluded a plan in the end: Cardin and his friends would check the east side of the ruins, Yang and the rest would check the west side. Each group had to assign someone as a "runner", who would reach the other group in case one of them needed some aid.

"I can do that." Ruby volunteered herself to become a "runner" for Yang's group. Since she used long-ranged weapon, Ruby prefer to stay in open place, somewhere not too close to their target.

"Perfect! Everything's settled then!"

Cardin grinned and shrugged. "Good luck. We'll check on you after we finish. Don't get killed before that! Haha!"

"No need to fuss about it," Weiss said to Yang, who clearly didn't look happy with what Cardin said. "Let's just do our job."

"Alright."

Ruby was glad to have such a reliable person like Weiss in the group. She might hold more secrets about herself, but at least Weiss could cooperate with Ruby to keep Yang's anger at bay. Remembering the name engraved on Weiss' sword, Ruby wondered if keeping everything in order was something Weiss learned as a noble. The nobles, as far as Ruby knew, were obsessed with order and rules.

There are several chambers and tunnels in the ruins. Most of them had already collapsed and became inaccessible, but some were still intact, or at least half intact.

"We can actually bring the whole chamber down and bury the creature inside it, right?" Nora asked.

"Well … yes." Yang nodded. "That's actually a safe option. But how could we know whether the creature is inside or not?"

"Knock the door politely and see if anybody's home?" Nora grinned.

"Heh. Knock! Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Ken."

"Ken who?"

"Ken we bury you under the rubbles?"

"Ken you stop with your jokes?" Weiss interrupted. Her expression was dead serious.

Ruby snorted.

"Oh, you're no fun, Weissy." Yang shrugged. "We'll start with this chamber. Ruby? Are you going with us or you'll wait here? We'll lure the creature out. Taking down its hiding place sounds like a hassle."

"I'll wait here." Ruby nodded to a tall tree grew near where they stood right now. That tree was a good spot to survey the surrounding.

"Don't let your guard down."

"Sure."

-x-

Weiss was intrigued by the interior of the chamber they explored. The pattern engraved on its wall was nothing she ever saw, not even from her history books. The geometry forming the structure was out of place compared to the Empire's current architectural style.

"Aren't these ruins considered as historical site?" Weiss asked.

"Empire doesn't care if we destroy the entire place," Nora replied. "The people who built this worshipped 'The False God'. They're the enemy of the Empire."

Nora's explanation raised another question for Weiss: how could one decide which is "The False God" and which isn't? The Empire didn't hold into a single religion like the Kingdom. There were about five different religions in the Empire, four of them were entirely new for Weiss.

The Empire was such a strange place.

"This place creeps me out," Yang commented. She raised her torch and examined the ceiling.

"Oooh! Look! A throne!" Nora exclaimed and ran ahead.

"That's … an altar," Weiss mumbled.

They arrived at a spacious room. The ceiling was high and, in the middle of the room, there was high platform with what looked like a stone bench on top of it. Nora jumped and stood on the "stone bench", singing cheerfully:

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

"That's an altar," Weiss repeated. "A sacrificial altar, maybe. But, nevermind …"

Yang cringed. "Ignorance is a bliss."

"I can see the entire room from up here!" Nora's voice echoed. "No Deathstalker-oops!"

"Nora!"

Nora lost her step and fell from the altar. "My bad, my bad." Her voice echoed in the room. Nora then climbed down the platform.

"It's not here I guess." Yang shrugged. "Let's look in other place."

When they stepped out from the chamber, Ruby was still up on the tree, scoping her surroundings. She froze still when she turned around to where the other three came.

"Ruby's giving us some … code?" Nora said, unsure.

"'Don't move'." Yang translated it. "'Stay where you are'."

"What's wrong?" Nora prepared her hammer.

Weiss shivered.

Gunshot echoed. And then, there was screeching inhuman scream, followed by scuttling sound.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

The creature they were looking for jumped from above of the chamber. It was huge. And fast. The gigantic scorpio ran toward the tree where Ruby was.

"Hey!" Yang shot a fireball from her gauntlet. The fireball hit the Deathstalker's carapace, didn't seem to affect it. "Get back here!"

Nora chased the creature, but she was too slow and unable to catch up the Deathstalker.

In a hurry, Weiss casted her ice magic. The ice formed on one of the Deathstalker's foot, but the ice was too thin. The creature broke it without much difficulties and proceeded toward the tree, not even slowing down.

 _I need to train using my magic while moving_ , Weiss thought.

With a single slash, the gigantic scorpion took down the whole tree. Weiss could hear Ruby's yelp.

"Ruby! Run!"

Ruby got on her feet and tried to run, but her cloak tangled on the branches. She yanked it with no result. Before she freed herself, the Deathstalker swung its pincer toward her.

"No!"

Weiss, who wasn't stop running after her magic failed, reached the scorpion. Circular symbol appeared below her feet. With a crackling sound, a solid ice wall formed in front of the Deathstalker, freezing its pincers just half metres away in front of Ruby's face.

"Don't dawdle!" Weiss shouted. "Move! Now!"

Ruby prompted to pull her cloak again and this time she finally freed herself.

Nora jumped, smashing the Deathstalker's head with her hammer. The creature screamed, didn't seem to sustain any damage from Nora's attack. It countered with a quick stab with its tail.

Yang pushed Nora away and caught the stinger before it stabbed her. At the same time, the creature cracked open the ice on its pincers. Ruby tried to shoot one of its eyes, but the Deathstalker was fast enough to block her shot with its pincers.

"I don't expect it to be that smart-"

The Deathstalker whipped its tail again. This time, it tossed Yang who was still holding on the golden stinger.

"Yang!"

"-or that strong …" Weiss gritted her teeth. "Retreat!"

"Where to?" Nora replied.

"Anywhere but here!" Weiss grabbed Ruby's cloak, pulled her down. Gigantic pincer swooshed over their head.

The three of them ran away from the Deathstalker. Ruby signed something with her hand when they came across Yang. She still looked okay even after being thrown a couple hundred metres away.

"Geez! We're not supposed to run!" Yang exclaimed. She quickly caught up with the others. "We're supposed to beat that ugly scorpion up!"

"We just need to review our plan!" Weiss replied. "We're not surrender! Not yet!"

Weiss would very like to walk around for sightseeing in this ruins if they weren't running for their lives. The ruins seemed to be built using advanced old technology. Not just consisted of buildings and chambers, this ruins also had stone bridge over a valley. Eventhough it was old, the bridge was still standing firm.

Ruby paced up, leading the others toward the bridge.

"That creature is too big!" Ruby explained. "It won't be able to cross!"

It was as Ruby said, the Deathstalker slowed down and stopped at the edge of the bridge. It hissed and clamped its pincers angrily.

"The accelerator on my hammer isn't working," Nora sighed.

"The gas accelerator?" Ruby quickly gestured Nora to let her see the hammer.

"Yeah." Nora handed over her weapon. "Ooh, right! I remember something about that eight-legged creep over there. Jaune told me before I go. He said the Deathstalker's lower body isn't covered with hard skin. It's weaker than the upper parts."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Weiss shook her head. "I can create icicle from beneath it."

"You need to get closer and it'll take time to cast your magic," Ruby said. She was loosening screws from the sides of Nora's hammer with a small knife. Considering how unsuitable the tool she used, she did it pretty quick.

"We can roll it to its back and beat it up!" Yang suggested.

"Tell me how to roll a creature weighed more than two thousand kilos."

"Or! We can lure it over here and destroy the bridge so it will fall to death!" Nora said.

"Can we have something that doesn't include crushing ancient structures?"

Ruby hit a metal cylinder inside of Nora's hammer and somehow kickstarted a low humming sound from inside the weapon. "I have a plan," she said, giving back the hammer to its owner.

Ruby reloaded her rifle.

"You haven't told us what the plan is," Weiss reminded.

"That's the plan."

"What?!"

"Yang, shoot it!"

Together with barrage of fireballs from Yang's gauntlet, Ruby shot her rifle, aiming for the Deathstalker's head. The creature used its pincers as shield against the sisters attack. It took a step back, then another step, creating a space between it and the edge of the bridge.

"Weiss! Now!"

Weiss dashed. Distracted by incoming attacks from Ruby and Yang, the giant scorpio failed to stop Weiss. Weiss slided below the giant pincers, positioning herself between the pincers and Deathstalker's face, and thrusted her rapier.

The Deathstalker let out a screeching scream when Myrtenaster's lodged on one of its eyes. Weiss intended to casted her magic and froze the inside of the Deathstalker, but the creature were drawing back and removed Myrtenaster from its eye in the process. Weiss changed her strategy. She rolled below the pincers and casted her magic to freeze both pincers. This time, Weiss unleashed more power.

"Ngh …"

Her chest immediately throbbed with pain. Weiss withdrew from the Deathstalker's reach. Layer of ice had formed on her neck and shoulders. But it seemed the ice trapped the Deathstalker's pincers was stronger than before. The pain was worth it.

"Nora! Your turn!"

"Aye!"

Weiss wondered how Nora was going to do it this time. The last time the red-haired girl hammered the Deathstalker's head, it had little to no effect. The shell was thicker and harder than everyone thought it was.

Instead of jumping directly toward the Deathstalker, Nora used Yang as additional booster for her jump. Nora stepped on the blonde's knuckle and Yang launched her with a motion that looked like she did a jumping uppercut. Mid-air, Nora's hammer let out a hissing sound and then followed by a loud bang. Something happened, but Weiss wasn't sure what was it. Whatever it was, it sent Nora higher to the air. She let out a cheerful, excited shout.

Nora slowed down a moment before changed course, pulled by the gravity. There was another loud bang and her speed increased drastically. Her hammer smashed the Deathstalker's head once more, but this time, it ended with a significant crack on it.

"Nora! Watch out!"

Just like before, the Deathstalker reacted to Nora's attack by whiping its tail. Nora deflected the stinger with her hammer and at the same time, Yang leaped and grabbed the stinger. The blonde tied something to the stinger and hopped down before being thrown away like the last time.

There was gunshot and then explosion. Whatever Yang put on the creature's tail, that thing exploded, separated the golden stinger from the rest of the tail.

Yang snatched the golden stinger and jammed it to the crack on the Deathstalker's head shell.

"Nailed it!"

Nora finished everything up by hammering the stinger, right through the giant scorpion's head.

The Deathstalker screamed for the last time before collapsing. It didn't move when Nora nudged its head.

Weiss sighed with relief.

-x-

Cardin and his team got back to the camping site late at night. The mace-wielder had a "do-not-disturb-me" expression all over her face and everyone looked tired. Judging from the absence of Deathstalker's body parts (this mission required the bounty hunters to bring back body parts as proof), Weiss thought Cardin and his friends had failed to clear their objective.

It wasn't quite right.

"We cornered the damned creature to the furthest part of the ruins." Russel, one of Cardin's teammate told them what had happened. "Well, it fell off from the cliff. It was already dark when it happened so we couldn't get its pincers and stinger."

Several metres away from them, Cardin started blaming his other teammate for the whole mess. Apparently, that guy was the one who claimed to know the ruins like the back of his hand and the one who suggested the idea to corner the Deathstalker to the cliff.

"If your friend over there knows this place, you can retrieve your proof tomorrow morning," Weiss suggested.

"Yeah, right …" Russel reluctantly nodded. Something was troubling him. "Right …"

And when they reached the cliff by the next morning, Weiss finally understand the reason behind Cardin's foul mood: there was definitely something _wrong_ down there.

The chasm was enveloped with mist. It was thick and grey, more like smoke rather than mist. From above, they could see the silhouette of the Deathstalker lied on the bottom. There were more movements around the creature's remaining, something smaller than the scorpion and swift.

"Beowolves," Ruby reported after looking through her rifle scope for a while. "A lot of them."

"Did they eat up the Deathstalker?"

"I could see the stinger and … er … shell. Uh, well, I think they ate it, but leave behind the hard parts." Ruby grumbled. "Hard to say from here."

"We need to salvage it quickly," Cardin said.

"Getting down there is easy." Yang cracked her knuckles. "But the question is, how could we get back?"

"There's a path leading to the bottom," one of Cardin's friend answered. "We can use that path to go down and back."

"Please don't think of jumping from here," Weiss grabbed Yang, pulling her back from the edge of the cliff.

"How do you know I'm going to jump?" Yang grinned.

"You're easy to re-"

"Wheeee!"

"HEY!"

"NORA!"

Nora landed in the middle of Beowolves and immediately crushed one Beowolf with her hammer. The pack growled toward the girl, ready to shred her into pieces.

"There's an Alpha!"

"Darn it! What is she thinking jumping like that?!"

"Nora! Hang on!"

Cardin and Yang jumped. To Weiss' surprise, none of them sustained injuries whatsoever despite of the height.

Two of Cardin's teammates rushed to the path mentioned before. Weiss went with them, while Ruby and another guy shoot the Beowolves from the cliff.

Weiss lunged at the first Beowolf she encountered. Without any hesitation, she thrusted Myrtenaster through the creature's throat. Weiss kicked it away, freeing her rapier and turned to the next one.

The next Beowolf leaped toward her. Weiss dodged the attack, countering by creating sharp icicles, impaling the Beowolf.

Another one approached Weiss from behind. Weiss ducked, the Beowolf's claw passed over her head. There was a gunshot. Red blood gushed from the Beowolf's head and the creature fell.

Weiss looked at the cliff where Ruby was and thanked her with a nod before proceeded to her next opponent.

This Beowolf was bigger and it had more protruding spikes on its back and arms. Weiss never encountered one like this, but from the looks of it, this Beowolf might be the "Alpha" mentioned before.

The creature was also faster and stronger.

The Alpha swiped Myrtenaster, disarming Weiss. Weiss barely dodged the following attack. The Beowolf scratched her light armor, leaving four long marks.

Weiss deliberately dropped herself on ground when the monster attempted to pounce her. It missed. Weiss ran to get her sword back. The Alpha roared and chased her.

With Myrtenaster back on her hand, Weiss turned around, only to find a wide opened jaws already several inches away from tearing her neck.

"Aah!"

Weiss used her right hand to defend herself. The Alpha's fang pierced her vambrace. Before the creature crushed her whole forearm, Weiss hit its head with Myrtenaster's hilt and poked its eye. The Alpha growled and released her.

Weiss initiated the next attack. She stabbed the ground in front of her. Bright circle formed and the next moment, Weiss dashed toward the Alpha Beowolf.

"Arrrooooo!"

Myrtenaster went through the Alpha's chest. Solid ice formed, encasing the Alpha. The ice, and the Beowolf trapped inside of it, shattered when Weiss pulled out her sword.

Weiss gritted her teeth. The pain from her wounded arm had became unbearable. The throbbing sensation inside her chest only made everything worse. Despite all of that, she need to brace herself a little bit longer. There would be more Beowolves to come.

But when Weiss looked around, everything was engulfed by thick mist.

"What …?"

It was too quiet. There was no fighting noise, no clashing weapon, no gunshot. Nothing. It was as if Weiss suddenly became deaf.

Weiss felt a dreadful headache. She lost her balance. With nothing to lean on, she wobbled, and stumbled.

 _What … happened …?_

Black spots spread all over her sight and everything darkened.

-x-

Yang's gauntlets were covered with blood when the remaining Beowolves fleed. She had several scratches, but her berserker gene already started the healing process. Overall, Yang was alright. She still pissed off with Nora for her dangerous act before, but she didn't sustain any serious injuries from the battle.

Cardin and his friends retrieved the Deathstalker's pincers and stinger. Just like Yang, none of them talked to Nora. It wouldn't be a surprise if they refuse to work with Nora in the future.

I guess that's why Ren won't allow her to become a bounty hunter. Yang climbed the path to the cliff. Nora's sense of danger is so messed up.

"Yang!" Ruby approached. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Yang wiped the blood on her cheek. The cuts already healed, leaving behind a scar that would disappear in another hour.

"Where's Weiss?"

"Huh?"

Yang checked on the other hunters. Cardin, Russel, two other guys that Yang didn't bother to ask for their name, Nora, Ruby …

"She isn't with you?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head. "No. She went down with the other two guys through the path."

"Hey!" Yang called out Cardin and his friends. "Did any of you see Weiss?"

"She isn't here?"

"Didn't see her climb back here with us," Cardin said. "I thought she stayed up here with Red and Dove."

"No, she didn't."

"She went down with us, but then once we reached the bottom, we were separated."

"Nobody saw her?" Yang scowled at Cardin and his friends.

"There are a lot of Beowolves down there! Everyone's busy not to get killed!" Russel whimpered.

Yang looked down to the chasm once again. The mist had thickened for some reason.

"We can search for her real quick and go back before sunset," Dove suggested. "Real quick. I hate this place."

"We'll look for her until we find her," Yang insisted.

"No way. No." Dove fidgeted. "Even if you beat me to half-death, I'm not going to stay at the bottom of this place after sunset. No way. There's something wrong with this place. Really, really wrong."

Cardin mumbled something. Russel nodded.

"He's right," Ruby whispered. "Something's not right over here. That mist …" Ruby sniffed the air and shook her head. "It's … old. And … unpleasant."

"Like some old lady sweater?"

"No." Ruby sniffed again. "It's like the Grimm creatures, but older, and not in flesh."

Yang found Ruby's description became more and more puzzling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I have to admit that with my current writing speed, it's hard for me to keep up to twice a month update. I usually stuck on the fighting scene or "connecting" the story. *sigh*

On the other side, while struggling with this update, I somehow came up with better ideas to fix some "loose" points in the story outline. This is a huge relief for me since those "loose" points are in the next episode.

As always, thank you very much for reading.

(I have a feeling that this update is super messy because I tried to rush it ... Uhm, and lately my beta reader is busy.)


	13. Episode 3: Fairy Deal (part 3)

The first thing Weiss realized when she awoke was the pain on her right arm. She removed the vambrace carefully to check on the wound. It was terrible. Weiss patched it with the bandage she brought in her pouch. At least it would stop the bleeding for a while.

The second thing Weiss realized was skeletons and bones, right under her feet. It scattered all over, half buried in the ground.

 _What is this place?_

Weiss walked cautiously, holding Myrtenaster to anticipate any attack. The mist wasn't too thick, smelled like something dusty and old and … forgotten. Weiss couldn't explain how the word "forgotten" could describe a scent, but that was what she thought of at the moment.

"You disappoint me, Schnee."

Weiss turned around. A dark silhouette stood several metres away from her.

"General …?" Weiss squinted, unsure. "General Ironwood?"

"I always believe that you would be a great knight, but you disappoint me." The silhouette continued.

From both the voice and the posture, that was General Ironwood, but Weiss was sure the general was staying at the Kingdom. He couldn't be here. That was impossible.

"Impostor," Weiss remarked. "I will not fall into your trick."

"You might want to greet your comrades, Schnee."

"I don't have any comrades, trickster!" Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at the silhouette, ready to attack whatever creature it was.

Weiss caught a movement from the corner of her eye. A glint of blade. Something was moving. Something was … rising from the ground.

Weiss stepped back. She barely avoided a slash.

Inquisitor Knights surrounded her.

"No … it can't be …"

Weiss looked to where the silhouette was only to find nothing. One of the knight shouted and attacked. Weiss parried his sword and tried to cast her ice magic. Pain bursted inside her chest, choking her. The circular symbol she created, flickered and died.

"Why things never be easy?" Weiss sighed.

-x-

It had been two days since Weiss' disappearance. Cardin had became more and more impatient with their unfruitful searching. Russel, Dove and Sky-Cardin's friends-refused to go near the cliff after sunset. Ruby could understand them. The cliff and the misty valley was strange, in a bad way.

Ruby sneaked out from the camp to check on the trap she put in the forest nearby. She was done for with their food ration. The more she ate the salty biscuit, the more she disgusted by the taste. There were beef jerky, but Ruby couldn't handle it. It wasn't "real" food. She preferred going a little extra for fresh meat.

A wild hare was caught on Ruby's trap. Ruby killed the hare and cut it open, eating its heart and liver first. Since Yang wasn't around, Ruby ate the meat without cooking it. The taste of raw meat and blood was really delightful.

Ruby stopped chewing when she heard rustling sound nearby. She listened and sniffed. It wasn't human. From the scent, it wasn't Grimm creature either, but Ruby held her knife, just in case she was attacked.

Ruby turned around and met eye with a … white fox.

"Oh. Hi." Ruby tilted her head, wondering why there was white fox around here. Animal with white fur was uncommon, even very rare, in this area. Except if the animal was born as an albino.

The fox looked at Ruby with its amber eyes. Ruby could see intelligence in there.

"Do you want some?" Ruby offered the guts parts. She separated it and planned to eat it later, after she cleaned the insides.

The fox stepped closer, sniffing the parts Ruby offered. It took another glance at Ruby before started eating.

After finishing up her meal, Ruby cleaned the hare's fur: she would bring the fur to the tanner and the hare's feet to the old crafter, both of them usually spared Ruby with a little Lien for the items.

 _Thank you for the food._

"You're welco-" Ruby paused. She shoved the fur into her pouch and stood up, aiming her rifle to the white fox.

The fox licked its paw. It acted normal like usual foxes.

"Did you just …" Ruby groaned, feeling silly because she talked to a fox.

 _Talk?_ The fox stared at Ruby. _Yes._

"Wh-what?" Ruby pinched her own cheek, reassuring herself that this wasn't a dream. It wasn't.

 _You're looking for your friend, right?_ The fox continued. _The girl with white hair?_

"Yeah …"

 _I know where she is._ The fox stretched its back and moved in circle. _I could lead you there._

"First thing first," Ruby put her finger on the trigger, "what are you?"

 _A fox._

"A fox couldn't speak."

 _You're lucky to find one that could speak._

Ruby growled. "Explain yourself or I'll shoot you!"

 _Shoot me and you lose your chance to save your friend._

"Where is Weiss? What did you do to her?"

 _I did nothing. She walked a dangerous domain and she succumbed into it. Who knows she holds such a burden? A burden heavy enough to open a nightmare realm?_

"What do you want in return?" Ruby asked.

The fox tilted its head, looking at Ruby with interest.

 _Hmm. I act on behalf of my master. He simply wants to keep your friend alive. So, I require nothing in return._

Ruby pondered. Should she get Yang and the other to help her? Or should she go by herself? And, more importantly, is this fox saying the truth?

-x-

Weiss' right arm was throbbing severely and practically useless. She couldn't use her magic no matter how many times she tried, which never happened before.

One of the fake Knight attacked. Weiss parried it. She stabbed the Knight's eye, deep enough to kill him.

More fake Inquisitor Knights came to get Weiss. She avoided one attack just to face another. Things were getting out of control. Weiss ran away.

 _If I could force them to come one by one …_

Weiss arrived in a slope. She missed a step and slipped. After bumping and rolling, Weiss managed to stop her falling. An arrow passed by her face. Weiss looked around and quickly moved behind the biggest rock she could find. Another arrow nearly hit her.

There was barely enough time for Weiss to breath. One of the Knight appeared, swinging his sword. Weiss crouched. The sword hit the rock behind her.

Weiss stabbed him several times, aiming for any opening parts on the Knight's armor. Seeing her attacks didn't seem to be very effective, Weiss kicked him as hard as she could. The Knight stumbled and got shot by arrows. Weiss used this moment to run again, hoping the mist would get thicker and hid her.

BANG!

Weiss fell down. Burning pain spread from her left foot. She forced herself to stand up, propping herself with Myrternaster.

 _I can't die here … can't die here._

Weiss dragged herself as fast as her wounded foot could.

 _I won't die here._

Weiss heard footsteps from behind. It wasn't in a rush and the footsteps came from a single person-or whatever creature that was.

"Won't you run, Inquisitor?"

Weiss didn't recognize that voice. It was woman's voice, polite, but both innocent and evil.

The woman chuckled.

Weiss turned around. She was in no condition to fight any longer, but Weiss already determined to live. The woman who followed Weiss, pounced. She parried Weiss attack with her rifle and shoved the nozzle of her rifle to Weiss' shoulder.

Another gunshot deafened Weiss. Blood gushed from the hole on her shoulder. The woman hit Weiss with the back of her rifle, taking her down. Weiss dropped Myrtenaster and the woman threw it as far as she could.

Weiss knew this woman.

The woman was the one from Kieferdorf. Weiss only saw her dead body, but she recognized her white hooded cloak, her black hair, and those silver eyes.

"You remember me?" The woman said, somehow read Weiss' mind. "I'm glad."

Weiss cried in pain. The woman deliberately stepped on Weiss' wounded shoulder.

"That's an honor. To be remembered by a beautiful Inquisitor like you."

Weiss struggled, trying to free herself. The woman kicked and beat her with the rifle's butt.

"Weiss Schnee." The woman aimed her rifle to Weiss' forehead. "I know you want to be freed from your nightmare. From the guilty of killing your comrades."

Her comrades.

Weiss always told herself that it was okay to kill someone in order to survive. She was once an Inquisitor Knight before. An Inquisitor Knight would kill at one point of his or her career. Beside, Weiss was born with the inability to feel love. She had been oppressing her own feeling for as long as she know about her heart. Her heart was cold as ice.

Killing shouldn't be too hard, right?

No. After her second killing, Weiss started to question herself. The third and the next was done like nothing, but when night came, Weiss stayed awake. The faces of her fallen comrades were on her mind. She knew half of the Inquisitor Knights she killed.

"Let me tell you something else, Miss Inquisitor," the woman said. "There's a way to free yourself from the Fairy King. The same way to free yourself from your nightmare."

"And that is …?"

"It's called 'death', Weiss Schnee."

 _Is this it?_ Weiss gritted her teeth.

 _Is this the end?_

-x-

The white fox led Ruby to the valley through the forest. In the darkness, Ruby realized that beside the fox could talk, its white fur was glowing with faint light. It was more than enough to prove the fox was something … "otherworldly".

 _What's your biggest nightmare if I may know?_ The fox asked.

"Huh …" Ruby thought it thoroughly for a moment. "I once dreamed Zwei ate my cookies and he grew into a monstrous dog."

The fox chuckled.

"That's kinda scary you know?" Ruby pouted. "Or, that dream where I went my sister's room and found out a bear instead of her. Ugh … that one is ugly, actually. Imagine a bear, a big one, has blonde hair? Super ugly."

 _Have a recurring one?_

"Actually, yeah. But I haven't seen it too often now." Ruby clenched the leather strap of her rifle. "The bullies. From my old place."

The last time she had such dream was when she fainted after being attacked by the Werewolf Ripper. That dream was a replay of Ruby's memories. She had it more often when she still lived in the village. Those dreams numbed her. Instead of angry or afraid, Ruby learned how to deal with those bullies. She avoided them, she ran if they found and chased her, and she deceived them into embarrassing revenge she set up for them (like, being trampled by the sheep or diving head first to the poison ivy bushes).

"And …" Ruby bit her lips. "My mother."

Those dreams with her mother in it was always suffocating. Ruby would wake up with tears and throbbing sensation inside her chest after the dream ended. It happened more frequently during her first year in the Empire.

The fox stopped in front of an old tree in the bottom of the valley.

 _I don't quite understand human's emotion_ , the white fox said. _But you need to embrace whatever nightmare you find most painful in order to reach your friend._

"You said Weiss is … gone to nightmare realm?" Ruby glanced at the old tree and shivered. "How could that possible?"

 _Well, how could a talking white fox possible?_

"Uh … right." Ruby swallowed. "What should I do now?"

 _Remember your nightmare. Think about it._

Ruby took a deep breath.

 _Cling to the pain it caused._

The mist around Ruby thickened. The fox faded into blot of shining white color. Ruby covered her nose and mouth with her hand. The scent was unbearable.

"Wait … how could I go back here?"

 _You'll know._

"That's not an answer! Wait!"

But it was already too late. Ruby couldn't see the fox anymore. Instead, she saw rows of dark trees behind her back. A glowing orb appeared in the middle of darkness, followed by another one, and more.

 _Torches._ Ruby instinctively related the torchlights with the angry villagers that set out to hunt her. She ran as fast as she could. Years of running had given its own merit to Ruby. In no time, she lost the villagers.

Nothing much to be seen beside dark trees stretched on her left and right. Ruby readied her rifle, strapped a bayonet at the end of its muzzle.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered to herself. "I have to find her."

Ruby paced herself. She listened to her surrounding, turned around every now and then to make sure nothing sneaked from behind her back. Not much to be sniffed in this place. Everything smelled old, like weathered bones, or old clothes that was eaten by moth.

Ruby slowed down when she heard sound in the distance. She took cover behind the nearest tree and looked through her rifle's scope. The mist was thick, but Ruby caught a glimpse of moving figures. Judging from the movement, there was a battle on going. Ruby couldn't determine how much were involved in the battle and decided to approach carefully from row of trees.

The trees ended on the edge of a field. Ruby waited, counting to twenty while she kept listening. Nothing happened. Whoever engaged in battle was either defeated his or her opponents or ran away.

Ruby braced herself and walked to the field. She stopped after a few steps, realizing the skeletons covered the whole field.

 _The fox did say that this is a nightmare realm._ Ruby took a deep breath. _I didn't expect this. What if the skeletons rise and grab me? Ugh. No. Nope. No, no, no. Don't think about bad things. Nope. No. Stop._

After taking ten steps and not a single skeleton rose to grab her, Ruby walked faster. She halted when she found a body wearing a complete armor.

Assuring the knight wasn't moving anymore, Ruby rolled the body. Her heart skipped a beat.

Etched on the knight's breastplate was the Inquisitor Knight's emblem. Ruby's mother once showed the emblem and urged Ruby to be very careful and stayed away as far as possible whenever she saw someone wore that symbol or whenever she saw that symbol drawn somewhere-on a flag, on someplace wall.

Ruby really wanted to turn around and get out of this place. The situation was beyond her expectation.

 _Weiss._ Ruby bit her lips, reminding herself the reason why she was here in the first place. _I have to find Weiss._

Ruby ran forward until the ground turned into a rocky slope. Nothing seemed to be happening at the slope, but Ruby could hear sounds from further down the slope.

It was easier to walk through rocky ground than to walk through a field full of skeleton. In less than a minute, Ruby nearly reached the end of the slope.

There was a cloaked figure, not too far from where Ruby was standing. The figure was looming over a familiar person: white hair, light armor, silver colored rapier that was flung away by the cloaked figure.

 _Weiss._

Unlike her sister who easily pissed off, Ruby rarely got angry.

It was the sight of her friend in the brink of death that made Ruby acted reckless in both fear and anger.

Ruby hit the cloaked figure with her rifle's stock, forcing him (or her) to move away from Weiss. The figure mumbled something in unknown speech and turned to Ruby.

That was …

Ruby shivered.

The cloaked figure was Ruby's mother. Ruby was reluctant at first, but then her "mother" aimed her rifle to Ruby.

 _Mom would never aim any weapon at me._

Ruby rolled to her left. Her "mother"'s shot missed. Ruby returned fire, but failed to hit her target. Her opponent shot again. Ruby already ran when the bullet hit the ground.

Ruby grabbed a stone and threw it to the cloaked figure. The distraction provided her enough time to close their distance. Ruby aimed her rifle, only to be swept aside by her opponent.

Ruby turned her body around, following the momentum from the swipe. When she regained her aiming, Ruby leaped, stabbing her "mother" with the bayonet.

"How dare you," Ruby growled. She pushed the blade deeper to her fallen opponent. "How dare you posing as my mother."

Ruby's "mother" glared with anger. Her silver eyes turned into red and the white part of her eye turned into black. She said something unintelligible. Ruby didn't wait for her to finish. She pulled the trigger, shooting the creature. Dark blood splattered from the wound, but the creature still alive. Without any hesitation, Ruby aimed her rifle to the impostor's forehead and shoot.

-x-

Weiss was halfway sitting when Ruby went back to her.

"Weiss!" The red-haired girl helped Weiss getting up. "You're alive!"

"Barely," Weiss huffed. Pain rippled through her whole body. "Do you think you could help me with the wounds?" Weiss tried to move her right hand and cringed.

Ruby nodded and carefully examined the wound on Weiss' shoulder.

"Bandage in my pocket," Weiss said. She started to lose consciousness due to blood loss.

"Stay awake, Weiss."

"I'm trying."

"What's really happened to you?" Ruby asked while she kept working on the wound. "You just … disappear two days ago, when we went to the valley to get the Deathstalker's pincers and sting. I saw you went down but you never go back."

"Two days? Impossible. I didn't go that long."

But Weiss was taken to a place where the dead came back to life, so it was actually possible that the flow of time was also different.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Weiss."

"Keep that for yourself until we're out of this place." Weiss swallowed. She felt dizzy. "I have no idea how to get out of here. Or, how did you get here in the first place."

"You won't believe me." Ruby finished bandaging Weiss' shoulder and now she moved to treat Weiss' leg. "A white fox that can talk lead me here."

"I could believe in anything after seeing my fallen comrades back to life and attacked me."

There was a pause, an uneasy one. Ruby looked at Weiss. Her silver eyes showed a glint of fear.

"Weiss, are you … an Inquisitor?"

Weiss was at loss of words. She slipped up. If Ruby went through the same path as Weiss, she must had found the bodies of the fake Inquisitor (considering the bodies didn't instantly disappear). There was nothing left except saying the truth now.

"I _was_ ," Weiss said. "I _was_ an Inquisitor before I got the magic and being hunted by the entire Inquisitor army."

"That's … awful …"

"It is."

"Do you think you can walk?" Ruby tied the bandage wrapping Weiss' leg.

"Let me try."

Weiss stood up. She tried walking but the moment she put her weight on her wounded leg, a sharp pain shot throughout her body, and she fell down. In the second trial, Weiss managed to walk if she leaned on Ruby. Their walk was slow and awkward, but it still counted as a progress, especially because they were climbing back the slope.

Halfway to the top, Ruby stopped. She listened to something and asked, "Do you hear that?"

Weiss didn't hear anything.

"It's like something big is walking," Ruby explained.

"Is it approaching us?"

"Sounds like it …"

Both Ruby and Weiss looked behind and saw a giant shadowy figure resembling a knight in full armor.

Ruby whimpered. Weiss forced herself to walk faster. Maybe they could reach the top before the giant knight saw them, or maybe when the giant knight saw them, they already walked on the easier path again so they could speed up. Maybe-

Maybe the giant knight's footsteps suddenly grew faster.

Weiss looked behind again and found that the giant knight was already closer than she thought. The giant knight lifted its sword.

"Ruby-!"

Either Ruby already saw the incoming danger or it was her instinct, Ruby carried Weiss and ran to the side of the slope. The gigantic sword slashed the ground, leaving behind a long, deep crack. Water bursted from the crack, immediately transform the slope into a ravine.

Ruby scowled and mewl angrily, making her sounded just like an upset dog. "Wait here," she said to Weiss. "I have a plan."

"Ruby! What are you doing? It's dangerous!"

Ruby deliberately showed herself. "Hey, Tin-quisitor!" The red hair shouted. "Aren't you looking for me?"

 _Yang is a very, very bad influence for Ruby_ , Weiss thought, facepalming. _"Tin-quisitor"? Really?_

The giant knight thrusted its sword. Ruby dodged it, throwing something to the giant knight's arm. Weiss recognized it as the explosives Ruby used during their fight with the Darkstalker. The explosive consisted of two parts, each of them connected with a thin, durable, rope, making it easy to tied in anything and someone with decent skill could attach the explosive by throwing it to the target.

Ruby shot the explosives, detonating it. The blast was loud, with remarkable amount of smoke and flames, but it didn't seem to do enough damage to sever the giant knight's arm.

Seeing how bad the situation was, Weiss tried casting her magic. There was enough water to create more ice than what Weiss could do without any water resource. But just like before, the magic circle was flickering and nothing happened.

 _For God's sake! I command you! FORM! NOW! FREEZE IT!_

Both dreadful headache and excruciating pain in her chest tortured Weiss. She was in the verge of fainting. Ice crust formed rapidly on her neck, shoulder, and back, spreading to her entire body. Weiss kept forcing herself.

The shining magic circle stabilized, bigger than Weiss ever made. A series of cracking sound followed, but Weiss couldn't focus her sight to see what really happened.

Weiss collapsed. Every inch of her body felt as if she was stabbed by hundred needles. The worst part was her heart. Weiss at loss of words how to describe it. If there was worse thing than death, maybe this pain was.

Ruby's voice sounded so distant. Weiss couldn't comprehend what she said nor answer it. Breathing was already difficult for her right now. Weiss didn't object when Ruby lifted and carried her on her back.

"Ruby …" Weiss breathed heavily. "Back … in Kieferdorf … Your mother … was … smiling …"

Weiss took a deep breath and continued, not even knowing Ruby's reaction about what Weiss told her.

"Now I know … why …" Weiss' consciousness was drifting away. "Some people … is worth … dying for …"

-x-

"That was so close, Miss Young Schnee."

The first thing came up on Weiss' mind when she heard that voice was how much she hated it. The damned creature must have brought her to one of his another silly dream.

But when Weiss opened her eyes, the scene around here was less than what she expected. Instead of vivid color and odd scenery, what Weiss saw was darkness and void. It was just her and Oighear in endless black color.

"Where are we?" Weiss asked. "This isn't quite right."

"Well, it isn't quite right, indeed. Your life is crumbling apart."

"My-what? You mean … I'm dead?"

"Not dead. Not yet. You just nearly passed your limit by forcing yourself to use the King's gift in a rather unfortunate place."

Weiss pinched her forehead. "Please explain. And please make it clear and brief."

"I did tell you about our inability to go capturing the King's War Beast, if you remember."

"You said about corruption in the land."

"Precisely. The same corruption brought you to the other domain not belong to us nor humans."

Weiss clenched her hand. "Is that why the ice didn't work?"

"Yes."

"So there is actually a way to nullify your King's power."

Oighear frowned. "We don't speak of her."

"'Her'?" Weiss narrowed her eyes. "I assume you are not referring to your beloved King?"

Oighear looked offended, but he refused to provide more information about "her".

"The King is very pleased with your work," Oighear said. "He also appreciates your performance in the corrupted domain. The King shall fulfill one wish of your choice as a gift."

"I believe that wish comes with conditions." Weiss scowled. "For example, I don't think he would grant my wish if I wish for my freedom from his curse."

"You might want to try and see yourself."

The offer was tempting. Weiss thought it for a moment, imagining every possibilities if she was freed from this curse, if she was a normal person once again.

But Weiss wasn't born as a normal person. Her life had been so messed up until she had no idea about "normal". She was able to live as bounty hunter thanks to her magic. On the other hand, she was hunted by her own comrades because of the same reason.

"Keep that wish for me," Weiss finally said. "I would know when the time comes to use it."

Oighear nodded. "So be it."

The fairy was about to leave when Weiss remembered something.

"A moment."

"Yes?"

"Did you send Ruby to reach me?"

"Yes, I did." Oighear flicked his finger and a white fox appeared out of nowhere. The white fox ran around Oighear's feet before disappeared again. "The King's command."

"I … appreciate that." Weiss quickly added, "But it doesn't mean I'm fully satisfied with that. You give me more unnecessary matter to deal with in my life." Weiss sighed. "But thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Young Schnee."

-x-

Ruby had been sitting next to Weiss' bed for hours. Weiss had asleep for two days and her body was cold, but she was breathing. The only thing Doctor Oobleck could come up with was "wait and see". He didn't say anything more ensuring or satisfying about Weiss' condition.

"I'm impressed," Blake, who was sitting on top of the attic's rafter and reading a book, said. "You're still worry about her eventhough you know Weiss was an Inquisitor who was sent to kill you."

Ruby looked up. "I just … can't leave Weiss like this. And, beside, it's all in the past, right? Everything about the Inquisitor and else."

"Huh. Right."

"And Weiss promised to tell me about her place."

Blake said nothing. Ruby could see how Blake's cat tail moved in a certain pattern that she recognized as how Blake said, "whatever suits you".

Weiss coughed. She made a sudden movement, rising from bed, but then she writhed in pain after putting her weight on her wounded arms.

"Weiss!"

"Oh …" Weiss cringed. "... Morning …"

"It's evening, princess," Blake replied from above. She stopped reading and had turned around to see Weiss, but didn't come down from the rafter.

"Oh? Evening th-oof! Ruby!"

"Weiss!" Ruby hugged the white-haired girl. "You're okay! I'm … I'm glad you're okay!"

"Yes … more or less … Please, not so tight … Ruby …"

"Just stay like that for a while, Ruby," Blake suggested. "Maybe her body would become less cold with that."

It actually was. Ruby could feel how Weiss' body gradually warmed up. She was no longer cold like a block of ice.

"How did we get out from that place?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not really sure," Ruby said. "I just walked back to the previous place. There was a thick mist and suddenly we were back at the valley. That's … how it went. I don't understand what happened either. I think we're lucky. I don't know."

"Oh." Weiss sighed. There was a pause for a moment before Weiss said something again. "Ruby, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I don't remember much, but I think I said something about your mother. About I saw her. Back in your village."

"Yeah. You said it."

"You know what it means. I was one of them. I was sent to kill you."

"Yeah. I know. It doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Ruby released her hug to meet eyes with Weiss. "It's all in the past, right? I didn't even know you back then."

Weiss looked down and sighed. "You forgive me, just like that?"

Ruby was a bit confused with this situation. She wasn't sure about forgiving someone who she didn't even know made a mistake. Well, Weiss did conceal her true identity as a ex-Inquisitor (and her real name), but Ruby could understand the reason. What was to forgive there?

"Tell me one thing, Weiss," Ruby finally said. "Just tell me honestly and consider everything's settled. Because I have no idea how to react to everything you just said."

There was a short snort from Blake, but when Ruby looked at where Blake was supposed to be, she was nowhere to be found. The attic window was slammed shut and there was a glimpse of dark figure jumped to the next rooftop.

Weiss blinked, now looked as confused as Ruby. "Okay …?"

"Is it true? That you saw Mom smiled?" Ruby swallowed. It was difficult to say the next word. "She … smiled in her … death …?"

"Yes, she was." Weiss nodded. "She fought until the very end. She had nothing to regret."

Ruby couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She cried and this time, it was Weiss' turn to hug her.

-x-

"It's good to see you again, Ice Queen."

Weiss paid a visit to Roman's shop a few days after she was fully recovered. Roman's greet sounded like a "friendly" mock. Weiss decided to play along.

"Yes, Mr Torchwick. I'm alive as you could see and if I don't have to split the rewards with the other hunters, I would be able to buy your shop."

Just like Roman said before, the Deathstalker's stinger was very valuable. Beside the mission's reward, the Bureau paid the hunters with half of the price of the golden stingers. Ruby already spent her reward to buy rare metal ore for her personal project and Yang spent hers to fix various parts of the house (and a hearty meal for dinner for several days). Weiss wasn't exaggerated when she said she could buy Roman's shop if the reward wasn't splitted.

Roman didn't reply immediately. He just smoked his cigar.

"I'll … get to work now." Ruby awkwardly said, realizing the tension between Weiss and Roman. She went to her working space at the back.

"It seems you two are still in good relationship," Roman changed the topic.

"Do you expect otherwise?" Weiss walked around the shop, looking at the goods. A collection of trinkets picked her attention.

"Nope." The pawnbroker moved closer to Weiss. He lowered his voice. "How was your first work with _them_?"

"I think _they_ are satisfied."

"Well, just keep it up and you're going to be fine." Roman shrugged. "But it means you're going to be their pawn until they're tired of you."

Weiss hadn't thought about it. The first time she knew about it, she was resentful, but now, she wasn't sure how to feel about "being a pawn".

"That rose brooch." Weiss pointed at one of the accessory in display. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Roman walked behind the display, opened its key, took the brooch, and handed it to Weiss.

"Hm … it's made of silver." Weiss examined the item. "How old is this thing?"

"About thirty years. It has been staying in my display like forever. It's tarnished and I already fixed it, but people choose another after seeing its back side. Take a look."

Weiss flipped the brooch. Someone deliberately carved three words behind the brooch. It was done poorly and the result could be considered ugly, but the words were still readable. Weiss paused for a moment when she read the words. There was something almost magical about the phrase that triggered thoughts and realizations.

"How much is this?"

"Finally, a buyer." Roman raised his eyebrows. "I'll sell it for 100 Lien."

Weiss handed the coins.

"Thank you for your patronage." Roman grinned. "Please come again, Miss Snow."

Weiss left the shop and walked to the back side of the building. From the opened window, she saw Ruby was working with her goggles on.

"Ruby," Weiss called.

"Yes?"

Stopping her work, Ruby looked out from the window. Weiss handed the rose brooch to her.

"It's something from Nordstadt. I found it in your boss' shop."

Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief. She received the brooch with much respect, as if she received a golden crown.

"For me?"

"Yes." Seeing how Ruby wouldn't say another word due to astonishment, Weiss continued, "I think it suits your cloak."

"I'll … I'll treasure it! Forever! I promise!"

"Yes, keep it for me." Weiss smiled. "Now, go back to work. Roman will yell at you if he finds out."

Ruby, still looked extremely happy, nodded and went back to her work. Weiss continued walking, planning to visit the Bureau's office to see if there was anything interesting posted.

 _Being the Fairy King's pawn or being an Inquisitor Knight doesn't sound too much different_ , Weiss thought. _It's no use to lament over it. I'll find a way to fit in along the way. Somehow._

Weiss whispered the words behind the rose brooch as if they were a spell:

"Keep moving forward."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is, unexpectedly, the longest episode I've written so far. And, well, I somehow really satisfied with the ending of this one, especially because I never plan on putting Monty Oum's quote at the end of this episode, but it works (at least I think it works well, especially with Weiss' issue).

About the rose brooch, I think many of you would think I got the idea from the newest outfit of team RWBY for season 4, but I actually thought about it before. It's a good coincidence, though, IMHO.

As always, thank you for reading! :D


	14. Episode 4: The Beast of Whitefang (pt 1)

It was a surprise for Blake to find out that she still had a little bright side among her bitter and resentful personality.

This evening, Ruby dragged everyone, including Blake, with her to a circus that visited recently. The circus was held on the biggest square in the City. It was crowded with people, and loud, and too much light. Blake had to struggle with her instinct which urged her to leave the place and hide somewhere safer. She kept the scarf covering her head close almost in a paranoid manner.

But, well, despite of all fear and nervousness, Blake enjoyed the show in the big tent. She gaped at the acrobatics performance and laughed at the comedic beast tamer and his monkeys.

"You know what's the best tonight?" Yang asked as the four of them left the square, walking back to home. The blonde winked at Blake. "Seeing you finally smile and laugh."

"Cheeeessssyyy," Ruby groaned, shoving Yang away. "Do you like it? The circus?" She asked Blake.

"Unexpectedly, yes."

"We should do this more often," Yang suggested.

"Remind me not to buy any apple candy at this kind of event," Weiss grumbled.

Even Weiss proved to be some kind of entertainment for Blake when her teeth stuck on the sugar coated apple she bought.

Yang put her arm around Blake's shoulder. "But, yeah, honestly, it's good to see your heart is not entirely … Blake-ened." The blonde chuckled. "Get it?"

"I hate you," Blake scowled.

"Aw, don't you think that one is nice?"

"No."

Blake had to admit she couldn't fully understand Yang. Their relationship was strange from the start: full of disagreement, a lot of different opinions about many things, and often harsh or cold reply from Blake, especially when Yang cracked another bad jokes. Despite of that, Blake trusted her. Yang was the first person Blake trusted after all this years. Ruby was the second and Weiss, although Blake had partnered with her the longest time, was the fourth, because Blake didn't feel like to place Weiss in the third place.

That was weird. Really weird. What kind of relationship could born from two opposite personality like Blake and Yang? From a gloom person and a bright one?

Talking about gloom, Blake noticed that someone was waiting in front of the Xiao Long's residence. That person wore a hat and glasses with dark lenses.

 _Oh no …_

"What's wrong, Blakey?" Yang, apparently didn't realize why Blake slowed down and tried to escape to the nearest alley, put her arm around Blake's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Let me go," Blake hissed in panic. The person with glasses had turned her head toward them.

"Yang!" Ruby elbowed Yang's ribs, mumbling from the corner of her lips. "Investigator Adel!"

"Huh?"

Feeling Yang's arm loosen up, Blake freed herself and ran to the opposite direction. She turned to the first alley she came into while her mind worked on nearest climbing spot and hiding place.

Inspector Coco Adel was a very bad news for Blake.

-x-

What Ruby hoped right now was that Investigator Adel didn't see Blake even though she was close enough. Her hope shrunk when she saw Inspector Adel fixed back her black glasses.

"What's wrong?" Weiss whispered, noticing the change in the atmosphere.

"I think Investigator Adel saw Blake," Ruby said.

"And why it's a bad thing? Blake already hides her ears and tail."

"Do you see Investigator's glasses?"

"Ah, yes. Glasses with black lenses are something strange."

"It has its purposes." Ruby tried to hide her nervousness. "Investigator Adel's eyes are specials. She could see aura and determined which person is a berserker, or werewolf, or magician, or … something else by the aura's color. Without that glasses, all she can see are colorful aura everywhere. The glasses help her to see normally."

Weiss frowned. "That's not good."

"Yang …?" Ruby turned to her sister.

"I'll handle this. Try to act everything's fine."

Yang casually walked toward the Investigator. "Investigator!" She called. "Why're you here? Did you wait long?"

"Not really. You guys seem to have fun this evening."

"The circus." Yang grinned and patted Ruby's head. "Ruby wants to see it and insists us to go together."

"I met Penny too," Ruby added. She did meet Penny at the circus. The girl had became part of the Investigator now. Ruby thought mentioning Penny would lead the conversation somewhere else …

"Haha, I know. Penny has been working hard. As I said to the Magisters, she is a great asset for us. She deserves some fun."

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"Right." Investigator Adel lowered her glasses and looked at Yang and Ruby with her brown eyes. "So, where does your other friend go? She looks in hurry."

"She said she left something at the circus." Yang shrugged. "She is careless and kinda lightheaded."

"Right …" Investigator Adel put back her glasses. "Right."

Someone approached Ruby and the others from behind. Based on the tall shadow and the scent, Ruby knew that was Yatsuhashi, a bounty hunter who usually accompanied Investigator Adel in her job.

"You know it's no use trying to lie to me, Xiao Long." Investigator Adel shook her head. "I already saw your friend."

"Well …"

Fearing Yang's angry outburst, Ruby held her sister's elbow. Yang's anger would only make things worse. The Investigators had the authority to arrest any berserkers, werewolves, or magicians, that was deemed as a threat. Refusing to cooperate in their investigation was also considered as a valid reason to issue an arrest.

"She didn't cause any trouble," Yang said.

"Yang Xiao Long, the innocent won't run." Coco Adel shook her head again. "I will have a long conversation with all of you. Yatsu, assist Fox. I'll handle them by myself."

Ruby whimpered, fearing the worst for Blake.

-x-

Blake was on the rooftop now. She was hiding in the shadow. Someone stalked her and even though Blake moved fast, she wasn't sure the stalker lost her.

Maybe instead of hiding in dark places with few people, it would be better to blend in the crowd?

Blake located the circus. Beside the main tent attraction, there were many food and game stalls around the circus. Someone in the circus mentioned about the stalls being opened until midnight. There was four hours left before the clock struck twelve.

Blake jumped to the next rooftop. She caught a glimpse of her stalker and moved faster.

"Halt! Stop right there!"

Of course Blake ignored it. She ran and jumped for a while, trying to find the best spot to climb down and quickly blend with the crowd.

Unfortunately, before she found any good spot, her pursuer threw a weighted chain. Blake was too late to dodge it and ended up with tied feet. She fell with a heavy thump on the roof. To make things worse, it wasn't just one person who chased her, but _two_. The second one climbed to the rooftop and he was a tall, muscular man, with big sword on his back.

The first man approached Blake. It was easy to describe this man as a veteran fighter with a single glance. His weapons looked like a pair of gauntlet with a single long blade protruded from the wrist part and ended near the elbow. When he was close enough, Blake could see both of his eyes were white like a blind man. But his movement was swift unlike someone who couldn't see.

Blake hissed at them and unsheathed her cleaver-sword, but by the time Blake pointed her sword at the man who wore bladed-gauntlet, the big man already put his giant sword on Blake's neck.

"Coco's right." The man with bladed-gauntlet removed Blake's scarf, exposing her cat ears. "Not ordinary human."

When Blake thought she was done for, an unexpected turn of event happened: another guy barged in. The first thing Blake noticed from this newcomer was he had a short blonde hair.

"You guys seem to have fun. Mind if I join you?"

"What-?"

Without any question, the blonde swung his staff and landed a nice hit on his opponent's head. The blonde channeled his initial attack with more hit and thrust, cornering his the man with bladed-gauntlet to the edge.

"Fox!"

The fourth figure jumped over Blake and kicked the big man who ran to help his friend. That kick must be very strong because the big man staggered and losing a step, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Nice kick, Velvet!"

"Sun! Behind you!"

The blonde turned around in time to avoid the incoming attack. He vaulted over the man with bladed-gauntlet, making him lost his balance. Using this chance, the one called "Velvet" landed another strong kick, sending her opponent stumbled and fell.

"Come on! We have to go!" The blonde called "Sun", approached Blake and carried her on his shoulder.

"Wait! I don't need your help!"

But Blake's protest fell on deaf ears. Sun kept running through dark alleys, heading to the circus which originally was Blake's destination.

"You're going to get in trouble!" Blake said again. "Just put me down and go away!"

Both Sun and Velvet shushed Blake. That was the first time Blake had a clear look on Velvet and she couldn't believe what she saw: Velvet had a pair of bunny ears. Blake didn't realize that during the brawl since she prioritized her own safety and not the incoming saviors.

Looking down, Blake noticed that Sun had a tail with the same fur color as his hair.

"You two …?"

"Later, okay? We need to get back to the cage first. Velvet? Those guys?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Good. Let's go. I hope they lose us."

Sun and Velvet brought Blake to the back side of the circus, the restricted area for performers and the cages for the beast. Nobody stopped the three of them, Sun and Velvet even nodded politely to the Cannon Brothers, one of the circus performers.

"Whew." Sun put Blake down after they went into one of the circus' caravan, settling down in the furthest corner. "You're lucky we passed by. See, Velvet, strolling around a bit wasn't a bad idea. We saved a damsel in distress!"

"It's still a bad idea!" Velvet kneeled and helped Blake removing the weighted chain on her legs. "What if the city guard caught us?"

"Well, they didn't."

Velvet dropped herself next to Blake, still looked disagree with Sun. Sun just grinned and sat cross-legged in front of Velvet and Blake.

"I'm Sun, by the way. And this bunny girl is Velvet."

"You promise me not to call me 'bunny girl' …"

"Just kidding." Sun laughed and repeat the introduction. "This sweet bun here is Velvet. And you are …?"

"Blake."

"'Blake'." Sun repeated. "Nice name."

"What are you two?" Blake couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. "Bunny ears and what-tail?"

"Monkey." Sun curled his tail. "That question apply to you too, you know? And, more importantly, you have both cat ears and tail! I don't have monkey ears and Velvet doesn't have bunny tail."

"Sun!"

"What? I just stated the obvious."

"An old lady cursed me, years ago," Blake said. Sun's cheeky attitude irritated Blake. "In the Kingdom."

"Curse, huh?" Sun scratched his head. "I heard magic is strongly prohibited in the Kingdom and that old lady learned how to curse someone? What a waste."

"I agree with you about that." Velvet nodded. "She should've used it for something more useful."

"So," Blake crossed her arms, "what are you two?"

"Uhh, we're …" Sun looked at Velvet, requesting help.

"Lord Whitefang called us Homo faunensis, or, Faunus, in short," Velvet explained. "Part animal, part human. I can say we went through different way to end up as a Faunus. Sun and I born as a Faunus."

"Born?" Blake was confused. "Not cursed? No magic involved?"

"Maybe a little magic involved." Sun shrugged. "But as long as I remember, both Velvet and I born as Faunus and Lord Whitefang takes care of us."

"Lord Whitefang?"

"He is some kind of father for us," Velvet answered. "Lord Whitefang said our parents freaked out when we're born and he gladly took us under his wing. He is the one who believes that Faunus is a new hope for the Empire, even for the mankind."

Blake needed some time to comprehend this new information. This was the first time she heard about Faunus and about Lord Whitefang. Yang, the one who knew most things about the Empire, never mentioned those two, which was strange. Yang was the one who told Blake about avoiding the Investigators at all cost. If Faunus wasn't considered as a threat or something dangerous, why Yang told her to avoid the Investigators? And both Sun and Velvet said something about being caught by the city guards.

"Your Lord doesn't provide enough protection if you still worried about the city guards," Blake said.

"We actually sneaked out of the castle."

"Why?"

"It was Sun's idea." Velvet sighed.

"It's boring to just stay behind the castle's wall, Velvet. You said it yourself."

"It doesn't mean we could sneak out." Velvet's bunny ears flopped. "Lord Whitefang doesn't allow us to go out by ourselves. Faunus is still a rare case and not many people understands it. It's dangerous to be seen in the crowd when Lord Whitefang isn't around."

"He's currently going out," Sun added. "That's why we're going out with the circus."

"The circus doesn't afraid of you?"

"The ringleader is Lord Whitefang's close friend. The lord invited the circus to perform whenever he has a special guest. The circus crew already know about us. The ringleader even offered to introduce Faunus to the world with his circus."

"Huh … So that's how it is."

"Yeah." Sun grinned. "Hey, Velvet, I think we could bring Blake back to the castle. It's better that way for her. She doesn't need to be chased and hide anymore."

"Um … I see your point, but shouldn't we ask the lord first?"

"I think he's going to agree right away."

"Well … if you think so …"

"So, Blake," Sun turned back to Blake, "how's that? Do you want to join us and go to the Whitefang castle?"

A life without the fear of being captured? A place where she would be safe without hiding in the darkness?

It sounded like a dream. Too good to be true. It might be a trap.

But Blake was tired being pushed around.

"Alright," Blake said. "I'll go with you."

-x-

When Weiss heard the Investigator were going to put Ruby and Yang into custody for protecting and hiding unregistered non-human, she tried to take the blame. Weiss was the one who crossed the Empire-Kingdom border together with Blake. She was also the one who agreed to share her current living space with Blake. If someone was to take responsibility for all of this trouble, it would be Weiss.

But instead of simply making Weiss took the blame, the Investigator (from what Weiss heard from the sisters, the Investigator's name was "Coco Adel") decided to put all the three of them under house arrest. They weren't allowed to leave their own house until further notification. Several town guards were placed near the house to keep an eye on them.

Yang had been locking herself in her room since then. Ruby was afraid her sister was going to do "stupid-reckless-impulsive-usual-Yang's-things", like trying to run away. Fortunately, up until now, Ruby's fear wasn't proven. Yang vented her displeasure by pummeling training dummies.

Ruby didn't like the fact that she wasn't allowed to leave the house (she had to skip work, which meant no money for her until she was back to work), but despite of that, she wasn't too emotional about it. Ruby spent time in her room/workshop, building a new weapon and tinkering with Ember Celica, Yang's gauntlet.

"I'm removing the finger parts," Ruby explained her work with Ember Celica to Weiss. "Yang said she doesn't like it. It doesn't feel right when she balled her fist."

"But if you remove it, what's left for protecting her fingers and knuckle?" Weiss asked.

"I've said that." Ruby shrugged. "But Yang insisted. She said she could barehandedly destroy a mountain rock, so she would be okay."

"To be honest, I never know when she was boasting or when she was telling the truth."

Ruby chuckled. "Me too. I'm even thinking to make a spare pairs, without the fireball shooter, but with spikes, in case Yang suddenly realized her hands aren't that strong."

"If it doesn't take too long and doesn't cost you too much, why not?" Weiss added, "Better safe than sorry."

"I still need to get a pair of base gauntlets, which is ... impossible with our current situation."

Both Ruby and Weiss sighed.

"I wonder where's Blake going," Ruby said.

"Well, I've been wondering too." Weiss frowned. "She knows many hiding places all over the City, but after last night, I think the Investigator would look harder for her, even urging the town guards to help them."

"You're right …" Ruby flicked the gauntlet's finger parts across her table. "And I wonder what would happen to us … and to Blake, if they find her."

Weiss had an idea. And she didn't like it at all.

She knew where Blake might be hiding. If she tipped the authorities with the info, maybe they would let them out of the custody.

On the other side, if Blake wasn't there … the authorities would think the info was another distraction to let Blake slipped away.

"Let's wait for a little longer," Weiss mumbled. "And think what the best we could do to get out from this."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A rather short update.

At first I planned to make the circus ringleader as the one behind Velvet and Sun's condition, but I came up with better idea with "Lord Whitefang" (sorry, guys, he's not Adam Taurus, sorry) and Homo faunensis (I know it's a lame name, but it's what I can come up with when thinking about the term "Faunus" in this AU).

And, yes, team CF(V)Y is here. I myself actually like the idea of Coco's ability and her glasses.


	15. Episode 4: The Beast of Whitefang (pt 2)

Blake had seen castles and mansions, but never too close. She didn't dare to break through those places, considering how many guards she need to deal with along the way.

Seeing a castle this close was really overwhelming.

The circus, with Blake, Sun, and Velvet among them, left the City without any trouble. The three of them hiding in a secret room in one of the caravan and went unnoticed by the town guards.

After leaving the City, the circus went directly to Lord Whitefang's castle, located about two and a half days journey from the City. It was a solitary castle, without any village nearby, and surrounded by high wall. The circus troupe dropped Sun, Velvet and Blake at the castle's entrance, telling Sun and Velvet to give their regards to the lord, and continue their journey.

"You don't see castle this huge around here," Sun said.

"Yes …" Blake had to look up just to find the top of the entrance gate.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"How will we get inside? You said the lord isn't here right now."

Sun grinned widely. "Climbing it. Not the best way to enter your own home, but it's fun!"

"That's trespassing!"

Sun shrugged. Velvet shook her head, clearly gave up with Sun's attitude.

"The guard is going to capture us right away even though you live in the castle," Blake continued.

"Nah, what guards? Come on, let's go!"

Blake had no choice beside following Sun and Velvet. Sun led them to where there was a rope ladder hanging on the wall.

"Wait. You left a ladder here?" Blake glared at Sun. "What if someone find it and sneak inside?"

"Nobody will think that there's a ladder here."

"That's reckless."

Sun winked and grinned. "That's exactly why this trick works. Come on!"

Just as Sun said, there were no guards as far as Blake could see on the castle yard. Something was off with this place, but Blake couldn't really tell what exactly was strange beside the lack of guards and servants.

"Don't step on those glass blocks." Velvet grabbed Blake's arm, preventing her from stepping on one.

There were glass blocks planted everywhere on the castle's yard, from the pathway to the grass neatly grew along the pathway's side. Blake noticed some kind of pattern on how those blocks were placed, even the one on the grass.

"Why?" Blake asked, curious.

"Just … don't," Velvet insisted. "Lord Whitefang said so."

"Yeah, hear the bunny," Sun agreed. "You _mustn't_ step on those, whatever your reason is."

"What will happen if I step on it?"

Sun shook his head and frowned. "Bad things. Really, really bad things."

The main door of the castle was unlocked. Eventhough the wooden door loomed taller than three men standing on each other shoulders, Sun easily pushed it open. The main corridor's floor was polished, with long shadows of the pillars fell on its surface. Walking further inside, in what seemed to be a main hall, Blake found the floor was decorated with tiling that formed a picture of various animals with a white wolf at its center, leading the other beasts.

"Lord Whitefang's emblem is a white wolf," Velvet said. The bunny-eared girl seemed to have a habit to explain whatever Blake looked interested in. Most of her guesses were right. Blake liked it that way because that mean she didn't need to ask a question and made herself looked unknowledgeable. "There," Velvet pointed to the banners hanging between the tall windows, "that's the Whitefang emblem."

Not the most impressive emblem, if Blake would say. There was the head of a white wolf viewed from the side on the emblem. Unlike many emblems that portrayed the wolf baring its teeth, the Whitefang's wolf closed its mouth. There were three diagonal scars behind the wolf head.

"I think I should meet your lord first before going anywhere further," Blake said. This place's vibe was strange. Blake didn't see anyone beside Sun and Velvet, but at the same time she felt there were more, many more, inhabitant of this place. "Who knows if he dislikes me."

"That's pessimistic," Sun commented.

"That's realistic." Blake crossed her arms.

"Velvet?" Sun requested help.

"I'm …" Velvet looked down and mumbled something inaudible.

"What? Don't say you change your mind after we brought her here."

"No!" Velvet's voice echoed in the hall. "No, I'm not changing my mind. Otherwise, I'm happy to have someone new here!"

"Am I that boring for you?" Sun grinned.

"No, no, no, I don't mean it that way either." Velvet started to pull her bunny ears down, nervous. "It's just … lonely just the four of us."

"Four?" Blake was sure it should be three: Sun, Velvet, and the lord, not counting the unseen servants. "You count me already?"

"Nah ..." Sun frowned. "Velvet counts 'the prince' too."

"The lord's son, huh?"

Sun clearly showed his displeasure toward "the prince". "No, he is not. He just act like one. And Lord Whitefang favors him more than us."

"It doesn't mean Lord Whitefang discredits us," Velvet added.

"I know." Sun looked away. "I know."

 _Jealousy?_ Blake guessed. _If "the prince" is a normal human, that's understandable._

-x-

Investigator Adel paid another visit to Xiao Long's residence last night. Yang managed not to lash her anger to Investigator, thanks to her sister. Ruby—who was very worried about Yang's temper after they were being holed up in their own house for several days—stayed on Yang's side during the conversation with Investigator Adel. It wasn't a nice talk. Investigator Adel offered Yang a "certain job" in exchange of the removal of her custody.

Yang hated it.

She hated being treated like a criminal. She hated how the Investigators were allowed to pull such things. And, ultimately, Yang hated being used to get Blake back to the City.

Weiss was right when she told Ruby and Yang there was high possibility that Blake hid in the circus. There was a lot of people in the circus and that amount was too overwhelming for Coco Adel's eyes. But the circus eventually had to leave the City. There wasn't big crowd when they left and, apparently, that was when Investigator Adel searched the whereabouts of the "fugitive".

"That's a clever move," Weiss praised Investigator Adel's decision.

"I don't want to hear anything good about her right now," Yang retorted. She had occupied herself with cooking. Being busy helped Yang controlling her emotion. A little. But it was better than just staying idle.

"I'll talk about something else, then."

"Great."

"Ruby's been in her room since this morning."

Now that Weiss mentioned it, Yang remembered she only saw Ruby in the morning, when she took cookies from the jar and brought it to her room. It was unusual for her not to pop-up from her room near lunchtime, especially when Yang cooked bacon like now. Ruby always wanted to make sure Yang cut a thick slice for her. She really loved thick bacon (and prefered it uncooked, but Yang never let her had one).

"Huh? You're right ... And yeah, that's odd. Yesterday is supposed to be her workdays, but she doesn't say anything about her boss or her work."

Yang put the dish on a plate. "Go ahead and eat," she said to Weiss. "I'll check on Ruby."

A few steps from the kitchen, Yang heard a muffled vigorous yell from the basement. The next second, a tip of a curvy sharp blade went through the wooden floor, just next to Yang's foot. It was fortunate for her not to lose a toe.

"RUBY!" Yang went down to her sister's room, barging in.

Ruby was trying to pull a huge scythe that stuck on her room's ceiling, hanging several inches from the floor. With a glance, Yang already knew that scythe wasn't the usual farmer's scythe. Ruby had modified its blade and the handle part.

"Oh …" Ruby forced an awkward laugh upon seeing Yang. "Hi, sis."

"Don't you 'hi, sis' me!" Yang growled. "That gigantic scythe nearly chopped my foot!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Ruby tried to pull the scythe once again using her weight. "I'm still—urrgh—learning—rrarrgh—how to—grrr—use it!"

"This thing is ridiculous." Yang approached Ruby. With a single tug, Yang removed the scythe from the ceiling. "Who are you making this thing for?"

"Ah, well … For myself, actually."

Yang frowned. "Why? You already have your rifle, Ruby. And you're good with it."

"Uhh …" Ruby removed the scythe blade from its handle and folded the handle. "I just … think that I'm bad at close ranged combat. That's why I'm make something to fix that. Besides … the mission Investigator gave us …"

Ruby whimpered like a scared dog when she heard Investigator Adel mentioned "Lord Whitefang's castle". Apparently, she knew that place and was very afraid of it. Ruby explained that she heard from one of the elder werewolves to avoid that place at all cost. Several years ago, there were stories about werewolves went missing when they were roaming the area surrounding the castle. The authorities investigated Lord Whitefang, but unable to find any clue to link the missing werewolves with the owner of the castle. The investigation was stopped prematurely. The werewolves agreed to mark the place as dangerous, even though they had no solid proof about what really happened.

"Hey, Ruby." Yang's instinct as the older one took over, extinguishing her anger. "You know, it's really okay if you don't go."

"But, Investigator said she'd revoke our license and ban us forever if we refuse to help her."

"Ha, I don't remember she said anything about who should go. Do you remember?"

"Well, she didn't say so …"

"So, there will be no problem if it's just me who's going, right?"

"What?! No!" Ruby shook her head in total disagreement. "No! You can't do that! That place—" Ruby shuddered. "There's something wrong with that place! Even Roman said so!"

"Listen, 'lil sis." Yang cupped both hand on Ruby's face. "Forcing you to get into something you hate or afraid of is not an option either. I don't want to do that."

Ruby looked down. "I just … I want to help. I owe you everything up until now."

Yang gently nudged her sister. "You don't owe us anything, Ruby. Didn't Dad tell you? You're part of our family."

Ruby was still hesitated. Yang patted her shoulder and added. "It's up to you, really. If you want to come, let's go together. But if you're not, that's fine too. I'm not forcing you. Deal?"

"Okay …" Ruby took a deep breath and bit her lips. "Yang, what if Blake doesn't want to come back?"

"That's …" Yang couldn't find any satisfying answer for the question.

What if Blake doesn't want to come back?

Yang didn't know.

"Sis," Ruby carefully touched Yang's elbow, "your eyes …"

"Sorry." Yang pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Sorry."

What if Blake doesn't want to come back?

Yang didn't know. The only thing she knew was how she hated Investigator Adel for giving her this trouble.

-x-

Panthera Whitefang, the lord of Whitefang Castle, returned at night. Blake was wrong to visualize the man as someone tall with strong built body just like a knight or warrior. Lord Whitefang's appearance much more resembled a scholar, but with a little bit more muscle under his attire. He has wavy golden brown colored hair, somehow reminded Blake of a male lion from one of the book she read.

When Velvet and Sun introduced Blake to Lord Whitefang, his response was vague. He didn't show any interest or objection about Blake. His mind seemed "off" somewhere and he simply didn't think Blake deserved more attention than what he gave now.

"You sure had been through undesirable situation, dear," Lord Whitefang said. His words were lack of genuine sympathy. "One thing I could assure you is that you are safe here. As long as you don't leave this place's vicinity, you are safe." He paused. "You said you are from the Kingdom, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I think you could get along with Adam. He is from the Kingdom too."

Sun made a face. Velvet quietly smacked Sun's side. Lord Whitefang didn't see them.

"He will be here soon after he finishes checking on the perimeter." Lord Whitefang turned to Sun and Velvet. His tone slightly changed from not interested to somewhat excited. "I need your help in the workshop. Come."

"Aye, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

Sun said a silent, "see you later." to Blake and Velvet waved, while the two following Lord Whitefang went through a door on the side of the main hall. The door shut behind them, leaving Blake alone in the quiet room.

"Someone from the Kingdom, huh?" Blake said to herself.

Blake examined the main hall for the second time. It already became her habit to look for possible escape routes whenever she came in new places. She felt safer that way. Her entire life was a series of escaping from dire situation, fleeing from everyone who wanted to kill her, and avoiding death. Blake would like to expand her "entire life" as long as possible, that was why she kept her habit of seeking escape route up until now.

Blake's cat ears perked.

Footsteps.

Someone walked in the corridor, approaching the main hall.

Blake turned around to see who was coming. The door opened and a red-haired man with long black coat walked in. The man brought a sword in his hand.

"Nothing unusual in our perimeter, Milord—"

The man stopped midsentence, realizing Lord Whitefang wasn't there and, instead, there was someone else waiting for him.

There was a long silence. Both Blake and the man took their time to register this situation.

"Blake?" The man finally said. "Blake … Belladonna?"

"Adam Taurus?"

Blake had a really hard time to believe this.

Especially because Blake couldn't remember that a certain Adam Taurus had a pair of horn on his head.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Whew. Finally.

I'm kinda disappointed in myself not to be able to write faster. :( Most of the time I stuck because I know what I want to write, but then I find myself can't properly compose the sentence in English. I got a little bit better (at least in my opinion) after spending last week reading English translation of Harmony (Project Itoh's novel, adapted into a movie in 2015). That novel is awesome, by the way. If you like sci-fi, you can give it a shot.

As always, thank you very much for reading! :D


	16. Episode 4: The Beast of Whitefang (pt 3)

Lord Whitefang recognized Velvet's ability to quickly learn new things. Velvet memorized new knowledge in almost inhumane manner—except that she wasn't entirely human with those bunny ears. It took her about twice reading to memorize written things and an hour observation to memorize something more visual, like, animals' anatomy. She also had talent to sketch a detailed drawings.

When he found out Velvet's talent, Lord Whitefang invited Velvet to his personal workshop, in the mansion's basement. Lord Whitefang asked Velvet to make a drawing of various animals he brought, both when they were alive and when they were dissected. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Velvet lost her appetite during her early visits to the workshop, but she eventually grew used to it.

This time, Lord Whitefang brought a bear. Before seeing the furry creature herself, Velvet always pictured bear as a slow animal that wasn't as dangerous as wolf or mountain lion.

"Oh, yes, yes it is." Lord Whitefang clicked his tongue, answering Velvet's curious question about the bear. "This beast is very strong, Velvet. And dangerous. Don't let its face fooled you. This one ripped my trap and escaped, injuring two of the hired hunters."

"Er … Sir?" Sun reluctantly raised his hand. "I don't think I could handle it without making too much damage if it's escaped."

While Velvet was good with her intelligence, Sun was good with his agility and—a little bit—strength. Sun usually accompanied Velvet on her work, assuring Velvet's safety in case something wrong happened and the beast escaped from its confinement.

"I could see that. Yes, certainly. Now, here," Lord Whitefang shoved a modified pistol to Sun, "stay alert for now. Let me clean up the important things. Meanwhile, you could do the initial drawing as always, couldn't you, Velvet?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Great. Please do. I'll be right back."

Velvet sat down, far enough from the bear's cage. The creature looked at her with a curious glance.

"I wonder," Sun whispered to Velvet, "what does Lord Whitefang do with your drawings? Only for 'knowledge' and 'science' like he said?"

"I believe so."

Velvet wasn't being honest. She had been wondering about the same thing for a while now. Especially because she never found out what happened with the remains of the animals after Lord Whitefang dissected and brought them to the "other room" after Velvet finished drawing them. The animals never been seen again, not even as a decoration for the castle.

"And that room," Sun nodded at the "other room". "I don't like it. Not a single bit."

The "other room" was a room located at the far end of narrow corridor connected to Lord Whitefang's personal workshop. The lord had warned Sun and Velvet to stay away from the room. There was a "bad vibe" from the room that made both Sun and Velvet agreed to stay away from the place. But Velvet had experienced something that shook her obedience to Lord Whitefang's order: she heard a cry for help from behind the door. Velvet never told Sun about it, thinking it'd be best if the monkey Faunus didn't know about it so he wouldn't do anything such as sneaking into the room. Velvet tried to forget the voice, but the harder she tried, the more disturbed she became.

If she had a chance to peek at what behind the door, Velvet would do it.

And Velvet was never so stubborn to find out.

-x-

Blake wasn't too eager to tell Adam what had she been through all these years, but Adam started first, telling Blake how he left the orphanage and decided to hone his skill with sword before ventured to the Empire.

"I saved Lord Whitefang from an attack," Adam proudly said. His habitual boasting didn't much change from what Blake remembered. "He was impressed by my skill and offered me to assist him. I may not have the brightest mind, but what Lord Whitefang needs is a powerful charismatic leader for his future purpose."

"A future purpose?" Blake had to ignore the "powerful charismatic leader" part in order not to make sarcastic comment about it. It would be rude to do that and Adam's temper wasn't something to mess around with.

"Yes. Lord Whitefang has a wonderful proposal for the Emperor." Adam couldn't help not grinning. "I don't share this with anyone, not even with the monkey and the rabbit, but you're an exception." He lowered his voice. "Lord Whitefang intend to propose a special army. An army that is obedient, ruthless, strong, and swift. An exceptional army."

"And you're part of it?"

"Exactly."

Blake was curious whether Adam felt he was being made a experiment subject or not. It definitely sounded like one.

Especially with that horns …

"Mind if I ask you about …" Blake nodded at a pair of horns on Adam's head. The first thing in her mind was Adam caught up in similar situation with her, but then she remembered Sun and Velvet. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, these?" Adam touched the black horn. "You've met Sun and Velvet, right?"

"Yes. But, I don't think you're the same case as them. They said they're _born_ like that."

"Yeah. My case is special." Adam paused. "More like your case, actually."

"So, what happened?"

Adam hesitated.

"Adam …"

"Lord Whitefang granted this to me."

"'Granted'?" Blake hissed. "He made you into a _monster_ and you called it 'granted'?"

"Let me explain."

Blake growled, but didn't say anything. Adam might be exaggerating when he said "powerful charismatic leader", but he was a _leader_ from back when they were a child. Everyone listened to him. Everyone obeyed him. If they didn't, Adam knew how to make them listened and obeyed. Sometimes it only a change on how he talked, sometimes it included a fight. And the kids knew how good Adam was in a fight.

"Lord Whitefang made me stronger. He didn't throw some wild curse just because he wants to. I won't allow him. Not even a chance." Adam balled his fist. "I agree because I know I need as many power as I could to get what I want. _Everything_ I want."

Again, more traits that didn't change from Adam: ambitious.

Blake crossed her arms and looked down. Adam didn't understand, did he? He never knew the outcome of becoming a "monster". He went the different way. He wouldn't understand all that suffering Blake went through all this time.

"Blake," Adam put both hands on Blake's shoulder, "I know you've gone through a lot because of that witch."

"It's not just 'a lot'."

"You know what? Rather than afraid of humans, I think we should make them afraid of us, of the Faunus." Adam smiled. "Like that witch. Who knew she could beg for mercy?"

Blake didn't see this coming. Surprised, she looked up and stared at Adam. "What did you do to her?"

"Just showed her there are more important things than her pathetic cat. Her life, for example."

" _What did you do?_ "

"Killed her." Adam shrugged. "The townspeople didn't really care. They're too afraid of her and I think those cowards were relieved when they found her body in Howard's pig pen. Unfortunately, her curse is permanent, it seems. Killing her doesn't remove the curse from you. I'm sorry, Blake."

Blake was at loss of words.

Adam _killed_ someone and he didn't even regret it. He sounded almost … proud. It scares Blake. On the other hand, Adam did it to remove Blake's curse. Blake thought when the witch cursed her, she lost everyone. To finally know that not everyone hated and left her was surprising for Blake.

"Don't worry, Blake," Adam continued. "The Faunus will rise someday. Nobody would dare to oppose us."

Blake's cat ears twitched. She just heard something. A short buzz in the air, followed with an odd sensation as if someone muffled every sound existed, as if Blake tried to hear from underwater.

"Oh, that." Adam smiled. "Just an amazing feat by Lord Whitefang. It's for security. I believe the monkey and the rabbit had told you not to step on glass blocks on the yard."

"Yes … Is that the trigger?"

"Exactly." Adam grinned again and crossed his arms in amusement. "Whoever step on it would be done for by now."

"What's with this … muffled air?"

"Oh, it's just for our convenience. The scream and shriek could be so horrible, Lord Whitefang decided to reduce the noise by another magic mechanism on the castle wall. Don't worry, it'd be finished in no time." Adam rubbed his neck. "Nevertheless, I still need to check on it. You can come with me if you want."

Curious, Blake agreed.

It didn't take too long before everything went back to normal. Adam led the way to the front yard. Assuming from all the preparation including the noise reduction magic, Blake prepared herself to stomach some gruesome sight.

Blake was a bit disappointed when she found out the scene was pretty much "clean". Several trees did catch on fire and the path was destroyed in some place. There was an odd odor in the air, a mix between lamp oil and stale meat.

"Hmph," Adam snorted. "They ran away. One of them must be a skillful magician. Look at that ice wall."

 _Ice wall?_

Blake noticed there was a tall ice wall formed near the gate. The wall smeared with unknown dark semi-transparent substance. Severe cracks on the wall proved an attempt to break it down with brute force.

Blake looked around. She had a really bad feeling about this. She needed to find a proof that would dismiss her fear.

Instead, Blake found something that said otherwise.

A scarf—a yellow scarf—that was ripped and stuck on a bush.

Yang's scarf.

-x-

"It's homunculus. The lord keeps homunculus to guard his castle."

No matter how many times had Weiss escaped from the brink of death, it still strained her nerves every time she experienced it again. It was the same for this time.

Together with Yang, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Ruby (who made last minute decision to come with them), Weiss went to Whitefang Castle. Investigator Adel came with them, bringing along Penny with her as a back up. They made a camp at an abandoned observation tower nearby and set to the castle. Investigator Adel and Penny stayed at the tower.

In Weiss' perspective, the castle was … _uncanny_. She knew some noblemen love solitary life and they build their residence away from the busy and crowded city, but this Whitefang was different. His castle looked empty and unguarded, which immediately stroke as odd for Weiss. She didn't like this mission in the first place and it was getting worse when she heard about the lack of guards from their initial scout.

"You were defeated by homunculus?" Investigator Adel clarified Fox's statement. She sounded disappointed.

"It's not just one," Weiss snapped. "It's a legion of homunculus. I believe it's clear enough for you without removing your glasses that we have a severely injured veteran bounty hunter and we lost another one."

Yatsuhashi was barely conscious when they finally got out from the castle's vicinity. He was badly hurt and if Weiss didn't cast an ice wall at the castle gate to slow down the homunculus, they might not make it back to the tower.

And they had to leave Yang behind. The homunculus swarmed over her, captured, and took her away from the other. Yang tried to free herself, but the homunculus outnumbered her.

"This is beyond my anticipation," Investigator Adel said. She walked to a window opened toward the castle, removing her glasses and staring at Whitefang's residence.

"Are you going to withdraw?" Weiss asked, unintendedly raising her voice.

"No." Coco Adel wore her glasses back. "Not yet. I don't leave matter unsolved. Give me a little time."

"Yang's still there," Fox mumbled. "I don't know if she survive the horde or not, though."

"She would survive," Weiss said.

Fox looked at Weiss with his blank eyes. Those eyes were white, just like a blind man, but Fox's ability was not of a blind man. Weiss could even see an expression on both blank eyes, an expression that tried to sympathize with her.

"We'll see." Investigator Adel said. She walked toward the stairs. "Penny, come with me for a moment."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Penny kneeled next to Weiss and whispered, "Is Ruby okay? I'm worried about her …"

It was raining outside and Ruby-who got away with the least injuries-had stayed on top of the observation tower, watching the castle with her rifle scope.

"I would check on her. Don't worry."

Penny nodded.

Weiss was no exception for injuries after the fierce battle against horde of homunculus, but her wounds were relatively minor compared to Yatsuhashi. Other than scratches, Weiss received a deep stab on her right shoulder-she couldn't move her right hand at all for now.

"Please don't hate Coco," Fox mumbled when Weiss walked past him. "I've known her for a long time and I can assure you she isn't that bad."

"Even after she forced us to join this horrible mission?"

"Even after this horrible mission." Fox closed his eyes. "Coco always takes every loss personally."

"Hmph. I will very appreciate it if your words are true."

Weiss climbed the stairs. A few steps before she reached the top, she could already feel the cold breeze. There, among raindrops and shadow, Ruby was sitting, still and quiet. Her red cloak flapped on her back.

"Ruby," Weiss called.

The red hood didn't respond.

Weiss sighed and, embracing the unpleasant wind, she approached Ruby. She moved her left hand, creating an ice canopy above Ruby.

"Ruby." Weiss sat next to the werewolf. "You're going to catch a cold if you keep doing this."

"I don't care."

"Don't be so stubborn. Come. I know you already recovered, but it's late and it's raining."

"I don't care."

"Should I encase you in an ice block and drag you down?"

Ruby—finally—turned away from her rifle scope. She glared at Weiss with her silver eyes, but said nothing.

"What?" Weiss challenged her.

"You don't understand, Weiss."

"I may not understand you, but I do care for your condition."

"Just … leave me alone …"

And with that, Ruby started crying.

"Weiss … I can't find her …" Ruby hugged her knees. "I can't find Yang …"

"We'll go look for her, then."

"I'm … I'm useless! I haven't mastered Crescent Rose and I insisted to bring it and …"

"You're _reckless_ , but nowhere close to _useless_." Weiss sighed. "Now, listen to me, dunce. You will be useless if you make yourself sick right now. Let's go back inside. Ya—"

Weiss huffed. She almost said "Yang would drag you inside if she's here."

"I don't need any useless sick werewolf nor I want to catch a cold from her." Weiss stood up, grabbing the back of Ruby's cloak and dragging her to the stairs.

"Weiss! Don't pull on my cloak! You'll rip it! And don't make ice on the floor! It's cold!"

"Shut up. Do you need my help to cool down your head too?"

"N-no! Don't! Why are you so mean?!" Ruby sniffled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"This is for your own sake." Weiss paused. "And for Yang. You know her better than me, so you must know what would she do when seeing you like this."

"... Carry me like a sack of potato over her shoulder and bring me inside …"

"It's just a slight difference with my method. Don't bother."

Ruby gave up and let Weiss dragged her inside the observation tower.

"Investigator Adel could use some of your plan," Weiss said. "Think about it. I'll help you speaking to her."

"She won't agree." Ruby pouted. "You guys don't always agree with me too …"

"Don't say it like that before you even try."

Their echoed footsteps filled a few moment of silence between them.

"Weiss," Ruby hugged Weiss, "thank you."

"How dare you hugging me when you're all wet …"

"Uh … Sorry."

-x-

The rain stopped late at night. It was dark outside, but Blake could find her way easily to the castle yard.

Adam refused to tell Blake where the "guards" brought the intruder(s?) they captured. When Blake tried to push him a little, Adam rose his voice, clearly annoyed by the question. Didn't want to anger her old friend, Blake decided to roam the yard by herself.

She didn't expect meeting Velvet and Sun.

"You already befriend the prince, huh?" Sun asked. Blake didn't like his tone at all.

"He is an old acquaintance," Blake replied.

"Oh? Really?"

Blake rolled her eyes, giving up on handling Sun's unreasonable jealousy. "What're you two doing here?"

"Getting some fresh air." Sun stretched up his arms. "We've been stayed, I don't know, maybe a day in the basement?"

"Almost a day." Velvet was busy eating some kind of seeds from a small pouch. She did look like a rabbit while doing so.

"Work?"

"Yeah. More or less." Sun shrugged. "So, what are _you_ doing here, Blake?"

"Just taking a night stroll."

"Uh-huh? Cats are nocturnal animals?"

"Cats are nocturnal." Velvet nodded, confirming Sun's question. "But I don't think being half animal affect us that much …"

"It's a habit for me," Blake said. "I'm used to go out at night. The darker it is, the better."

Both Sun and Velvet responded in sync, but they said different things: Sun with a "Why?" and Velvet with "Oh, I understand.". Sun turned his head to Velvet, clearly didn't get it.

"You can't roam freely during the day," Velvet explained. Her bunny ears twitched. "Not with the ears and tail."

"Ah. Right. I see."

"By the way, since you two were in the basement, I doubt you hear the commotion when there are intruders in this castle."

"There are?" Sun's eyes widened with surprise. On the other hand, Velvet nodded.

"I hear it," Velvet said. "When they triggered the homunculi."

"Ho—what?"

"Homunculus. Homunculi since there are many of them. It's a man-made creature which is made from animal fat, blood, a concoction—only alchemist like Lord Whitefang knows about its ingredients and how to make it—and powered by a condensed magic crystal."

"Like … golem?" Blake was unsure of her guess.

"Similar in term of using condensed magic crystal. Homunculus is more … 'fluid'."

"They're basically sticky, thick liquid, that tried to look like human but failed," Sun said. "They can punch you eventhough they're liquid, yeah. And it's painful. They can change their form easily. Watery for a second, almost solid the next second, and slicing the air like crazy in another second. Oh, yes, they can become sharp too."

"An amazing artificial creature."

"A big nope."

Blake swallowed. So far, things didn't sound good at all.

"What did they do to the intruders?" Blake asked. "There is no blood anywhere in the yard. Or … bodies. No bodies."

"I have no clue." Sun scratched his blonde hair. "Never thought about it."

"Me too …"

Velvet lied. Blake noticed how the bunny-eared girl stole a glance to her and answered way too quickly.

Sun groaned. "I'm hungry! Let's go inside and grab something to eat, Velvet! You should stop eating that! You're not supposed to eat seeds!"

"Sunflower seed is edible!"

"You need _real_ food! Come on!"

Velvet fidgeted. Sun left her behind, didn't check whether she followed him or not.

"You're lying about not knowing where the homunculus bring the intruders," Blake hissed. She glared at Velvet. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know anything—"

With one quick motion, Blake unsheathed her weapon and put its blade on Velvet's neck.

"Let's …," Velvet gulped, "make a deal then."

"A deal?" Blake grabbed Velvet's arm and pulled her under the shadow.

"I don't know why do you interest—"

"They took my friend. I need to find her."

"Oh … well ..."

Blake hated to admit it, but she could guess why Velvet hesitated: the homunculus might have killed any intruders they captured. Including Yang. Blake had no idea whether being a berserker made Yang had higher chance to withstand the homunculus or not.

"Tell me what's your deal and be quick about it."

"Can you pick a lock?"

"Most locks. Not all." Blake taught herself how to pick a lock in the past. It was a useful ability whenever she need to escape or hide.

"I want to get into the same place the homunculi dragged the intruders." Velvet took a deep breath. "I'll show you the place. Unlock the door for me."

"That's it?"

"You better release me before Sun notices I'm not following him."

With a low growl, Blake let Velvet go.

"Tomorrow night. Main hall."

And with that, Velvet ran into the castle, catching up with Sun.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello again. I'm still alive and kickin', if you ever wondered. :))

I feel like ... my writing style changes compared to earlier chapters of this fanfiction. I'm not really sure whether it's going better or worse, actually. Probably it's because Project Itoh's Harmony. Or maybe it's Lifeline: Crisis Line?

As always, thank you very much for reading. :D


	17. Episode 4: The Beast of Whitefang (pt 4)

_Hey, you alive?_

Yang groaned. She could barely stand up on her feet and those disgusting foul creatures that looked like a mass of living black oil kept coming at her.

"Shut up …," Yang said to the voice inside her head. "Just … go away, will ya?"

 _I could help you._

"I don't need your help …"

Yang dodged one incoming slash from the black creature. She countered with a punch to its head, if it was indeed a head. It staggered and moved back, but didn't seem to be injured.

 _You doesn't seem … capable of defeating them._

The black creature approached Yang again, this time carefully. It was as if this creature had its own intelligence and they were planning their moves. Maybe they weren't that intelligent, but combine with what looked like very high durability and the ability to shapeshift, this creature was no easy opponent for Yang.

Yang's stamina had depleted after a long fight. She didn't even have the energy to reply the voice in the back of her head.

 _I have an idea on how to fight them._

 _Well, how about you tell me and I'll decide whether I'd go with your idea or not?_ Yang replied.

 _No need for such thing. Let's switch place._

 _Switch place?_ Yang was following the black creature movement with her eyes. It was difficult to make a guess about your opponent movement if your opponent didn't have any eyes or faces or whatever body parts with similar function.

 _Yes. Let me have your body and I'll kill all of them in no time._

This was the first time he (it was a male voice) asked straightforward for a swap. What usually happened was that voice tried to deceive Yang into a fit of mindless rage.

 _No_ , Yang refused.

 _Eventhough I'll tell you about your special power I could only use?_

 _No need any special power._

 _Oh. Shame. I thought you care for your sister._

 _What? Ruby has no business with you_ —

 _But she has business with you. I remember you promise her that you're going to protect her no matter what. You can't fulfill that promise if you died._

Yang growled. The black creature had formed thin tentacles, with blade like form on each of them. A quick slash came. She jumped to her left and was forced to run circling the room when the creature chained its first attack with more slashes.

 _So? How is—_

"Deal!" Yang crouched, dodging another slash aimed for her head. The creature's bladed tentacle cut Yang's golden hair. Yang could feel burning anger crawling on her spine and lodging inside her head. "Go ahead and get me out of this damned place!"

The voice hummed, saying nothing, but Yang could imagine he was smiling and held back his satisfied laugh.

-x-

Ruby was watching the Whitefang Castle again this morning on top of the tower, when a messenger bird arrived, crashing on Ruby's head with such accuracy it couldn't be an accident. The annoying bird held out a small package tied on one of its claws.

"Grrrr! Bad bird! If you're not the Investigator's bird, I'm going to eat you!"

Seemingly understand Ruby's threat, the bird flapped its wing, distancing itself from Ruby. It saw Ruby's half-eaten biscuit (her not-finished-yet-breakfast) nearby and snatched it away.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!" Ruby stomped her feet, had to try not to grab her rifle and shot the bird down. "BAD! BIRD!"

"Ruby? Is … everything okay?" Penny peeked from the door.

Ruby wanted to say "no", but she took a deep breath and swallowed that answer. "A bird sent this, for … err …" She squinted. The handwriting was skewed and thin, with many loops and curves. It was difficult to read. "Investigator Adel … I guess."

"Oh, she did say about a package last night. Can I have it?"

"Sure." Ruby handed over the goods. She couldn't help not wondering about the content of the package and why it arrived at times like this. They probably would withdraw soon enough. With their current condition, Ruby didn't think Investigator Adel would try to go to Whitefang Castle again.

That meant … Investigator Adel had given up on Yang.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Inspector Adel promised she wouldn't leave Yang." Penny held Ruby's hands, looking straight into her eyes. There was determination on those green eyes. "Even if she would, I wouldn't let her. You can have my words, Ruby."

Ruby blinked, dumbfounded, couldn't find any good reply for that statement. Instead, she asked, "Why …?"

"Because we're friends," Penny said. "And friends help each other, right?"

The "friendship statement" was something cliche, but Ruby—even though she had made more friends than her life in the Kingdom by now—still found it precious. Unable to hold back her tears, the red-haired girl hugged Penny.

"Ruby?"

"Thank you, Penny …"

"You're welcome."

-x-

Adam was nowhere to be found today. So was Lord Whitefang. With the absence of the two most important figures in the castle, Blake took her chance to scale the vicinity.

It wasn't easy to escape from the castle. There was barely any steps to climb on the wall (the exact reason why Sun needed to use ladder to sneak out of the castle). The distance between the windows in the castle and the outer wall was out of Blake's jump. The highest tower might help her reaching the wall, with a severe cost of a broken leg or two. Not the best deal Blake would take.

The main gate could be opened easily from the inside. It was probably the only exit available in case Sun's rope ladder wasn't in its place (Lord Whitefang and Adam didn't seem to know the whereabouts of this ladder, because it was still there the last time Blake checked it).

The night came. Blake reluctantly went to the main hall as Velvet told her yesterday. Velvet was already there, but so was Sun. To Blake's surprise, Velvet and Sun were in a heated argument.

"You told me sneaking out of the castle is a dangerous stunt, but now you propose something insane like this?" Sun threw his arms above. "Really, Velvet? Did you hit your head or what?"

"I'm serious about this and I didn't hit my head on anything," Velvet retorted.

"I don't understand why do you think this is super important—oh, hi there, Blake!"

Blake crossed her arms. "We better move now."

"You drag her into this? You're out of your mind, Velvet … Please don't do this."

"I have my own business down there," Blake said. "We both have our own purpose."

"Oh … 'kay." Sun pinched the bridge of his nose. "You both are out of your mind."

Blake nodded at Velvet. The bunny-eared girl patted Sun on the shoulder and said, "I'll see you later, Sun."

Sun shook his head in his last resort of showing disagreement, but said nothing.

The basement was located deep underground; no wonder Velvet and Sun didn't hear the commotion on the castle ground above. Blake felt something wasn't right halfway down. It was her gut feeling telling her to turn around and go back to the surface, but she already made a deal with Velvet. She had to know what became of her friends if any of them were dragged by the artificial creatures.

Hopefully, they were okay.

Although deep inside, Blake prepared herself for the worst.

The stairs ended in a narrow corridor and for the first time from the moment they took the stairs Blake realized Velvet didn't bring lamps or such to light their way. It wasn't dark. There was a faint light came from the steps and several spots on the hallway wall emitted bluish light.

"Another alchemy feat by Lord Whitefang," Velvet explained. Her ears twitched. "Wait … I think I hear something."

Blake listened. Her hearing might not be as good as Velvet's but she did hear a faint, careful, footsteps on the stairs.

The footsteps stopped.

Blake reached for her blade.

"... Guys? Uh, it's me. Don't be alarmed."

"Sun!" Velvet hissed, looked relieved and shocked at the same time. "Why are you here?"

The monkey-boy showed himself. He brought a pair of modified pistols. "Well, I'm not feeling good letting you go down here. So ... Here I am! The Incredible Sun Wukong at your service!"

Blake rolled her eyes. She wouldn't care less whether Sun helped them or not. She plan to run at the slightest sign of danger.

"I've got this one." Velvet took out a key from her pocket.

"You stole Lord Whitefang's key?"

"I duplicate it."

"How?" Sun looks confused.

"I memorize the shape and made a mold from it." Velvet inserted her key to the keyhole. It slipped in without any difficulties. "Lord Whitefang sometimes entrusted his key to me whenever he's busy and wants me to draw his specimen."

"If you can duplicate a key by remembering its shape, why do you need me?" Blake frowned.

"I never got the key to the 'other room' on my hand. I can't memorize things I never see or hold into."

Blake squinted her eyes, seeing the key Velvet holding, "I have to tell you once again that I can only handle common keys. Not a custom made one like that."

"Yes. Worry not. The lock to the forbidden part is normal one."

"I will say it once again, Velvet: this is a bad idea," Sun said.

The door clicked open. Sun shrugged, knowing his attempt to make Velvet change her mind was useless.

The room behind the door almost looked like a dungeon rather than a workshop or laboratory. There were long wooden table with papers, parchment, and books.

On the other side of the room there was a cell, with thick iron bars that could hold down a wild bear inside. There were also metal cages in various size.

Another table had faint blood scent, but unlike a butchery table, it was relatively clean from blood.

The most interesting thing in this room was the drawings and sketches pasted on the wall near the first table. Blake could tell how similar those drawings with the real one even though she didn't compare them with the real example.

"Are these your works?" Blake asked.

Velvet nodded, looked a little happy and proud at the same time.

"They're good."

"Thank you."

"You made Velvet blushing." Sun cackled.

Blake kneeled in front the door. As Velvet said, the door was secured with a normal lock, something Blake could handle. Blake inserted two thin metal rods and started working. Ruby made the lockpicker using scrapped metal and following Blake's instruction closely without asking any question what those were for; previously, Blake had to use a crappy makeshift one that prone to break while she picking the lock.

Click.

The long corridor behind the door was dark. Blake squinted her eyes, trying to figure out any potential danger inside. There wasn't any. It was only a corridor that splitted into two at the end.

"Is it always dark like this?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure …"

"Here." Sun withheld a lantern. "Think we can make it back before Lord Whitefang come back? It's the lantern he usually bring in there. He probably notice it if it's not in its place."

"Let's haste then."

Velvet entered first, followed by Blake who quietly readied her weapon, and then Sun. They closed the door but not locking it.

"What's this odor?" Sun coughed. "Something's burned here?"

Blake sniffed the air. Sun was right. There was strange, unpleasant smell in the air, which Blake couldn't recognize. "Chemicals?"

Intuitively, Blake headed to the right, but Velvet—who was walking in front of them—headed left. Blake had no choice but to follow her.

The passageway led to another set of stairs. The odd chemical odors wasn't too strong here. Instead, Blake heard a soft hum, a mechanical one.

Sun made a nervous whimper behind Blake.

The stairs ended in another room. Blue-greenish light dimmed the interior with an unsettling feeling.

Blake gripped the handle of her blade. Her stomach felt like being churned from inside.

There were two rows of glass tubes with a size big enough to contain an adult. Each of them were filled with blue-greenish liquid. Part of the machinery which covered the top of the tube emanated a dim light; that explained the strange shadow and silhouette inside the room.

"What is this?" Sun's eyes widened in horror. "What are those? Are they human?"

"Previously human." Blake gritted her teeth, disturbed by the scene in front of her.

The "creatures" trapped inside the glass were humans with visible animal traits—horns, claws, antlers, tail, animal ears. Most of them looked like teenagers, a few were adults, but there were also babies. About half of them looked badly deformed.

Velvet walked toward the nearest one. Her face showed a mix of astonishment and terror. She read the label on the tube.

"'Subject-02, F, 2x'."

"Velvet," Sun's voice was trembling. He stood in front of a tube furthest behind. "Velvet, this is … this is Marlowe, right?"

"An acquaintance of yours?" Blake had numbed herself by now in her attempt not to lose her chill and left this place.

"A tightrope walker from the circus," Sun replied. "He fell during a training and unable to walk after the accident. He left the circus not long after that."

"This …" Velvet looked shocked. "Yes. This is … Marlowe."

Blake read the label at the bottom of the huge glass jar: "Subject-07, M, 19". Curious because she saw lack of animal trait on this Marlowe guy, Blake looked from the rear side of the container.

Something gruesome had been done to Marlowe's back. There were abnormal spike and bones along his spine. A visible scar and stitches were around the spikes. So many of them, Blake couldn't help not thinking this man had been ripped apart and then sewn together again.

Blake didn't ask anything to Velvet nor Sun. She knew both of them had already put up things together: their past might be a lie. They weren't born with animal traits because of mutation. They were created to be like now. Probably from one of these vats.

Even though Blake had a similar condition, she knew very well how did she get hers and it was obviously not from inside glass vats.

Blake's ears twitched.

There was a noise from outside, from around where the passage branched. It wasn't someone's step, it wasn't walking step.

At least, if it was something that walked, Blake doubt it was human or human enough.

"Velvet," Blake tapped the bunny-eared girl's shoulder, "do you hear that?"

"Y-yes."

The noise was getting closer.

"I think it's time to leave."

Velvet took another glance at the glass vats, unsure.

"Is someone coming?" Sun readied his weapon.

"Not sure if it's 'someone'," Blake unsheathed her blade. "Come on, we still have a chance to esc—"

And then a roar echoed throughout the room.

"Velvet," Sun whimpered, "please!"

Velvet bit her lips and nodded. Sun took the lead. He walked in the front with his gun held ready to shoot anything came on his sight.

A yellow blaze flashed in front of them. Sun yelped. Gunshot echoed. The lantern Velvet held was swinging around in her hand, not helping in figuring out the creature.

"Velvet! Sun! Move!" Blake shouted. There was a space between the creature and the wall, if Velvet and Sun could move quick enough, they could sneak through the creature. "Now!"

"But—"

The creature lunged on Sun. The blonde boy fell down. Velvet kicked the creature as hard as she could and somehow managed to force it moved away from Sun.

Sun aimed his gun again, ready to shoot, when Blake realized something.

BANG!

The creature collapsed. It groaned and growled, clawing the wall. Now it had stopped moving, Blake could have a better look on it.

Its mane glowed with a furious yellow, looked like a fire. Its eyes were red. Its right hand was bigger and thicker with long claws on each finger. But it had human-like features and its clothes ….

"Yang?"

The creature responded to Blake's call. It looked at Blake. There was almost no trace of humanity in its face. Blake felt as if she faced a badly deformed bear rather than a human.

"Yang?" Blake called again. "Yang, is that you?"

"I'll shoot if it try to maul anyone," Sun warned.

"Yang." Blake stared at the red eyes. If there was sanity left inside of the creature, Blake couldn't see it in its eyes.

The creature breathed heavily. Blake twitched when the creature touched her with its right hand that was nowhere normal. Her instinct told every single muscle in her body to run, but Blake stayed.

 _Is this what happened when Yang lost her temper?_ Blake thought. _It's not just madness but it also transforms her like this?_

"Yang?"

"Are you sure it's your friend?" Sun whispered. "It doesn't seem to respond you."

The creature let out a low grunt. It blinked and when it opens its eyes, the red eyes had changed into a soft purple, the color Blake knew very well.

It was Yang.

"B … Bla … ke?"

"Yes." Blake nodded. "Yes. It's me."

And she was collapsed on Blake. Blake knew Yang was heavy due to all of her muscles, but all those weight were still surprised her, making Blake fell down.

"Is it dead?"

"She is still breathing." Blake touched the side of Yang's neck. "We have to tend her wound."

"Girls, aren't you two push the limit too far here?" Sun disagreed, but helped Blake carried the unconscious Yang. "This is going to get us into so much trouble."

"Now you understand how Velvet felt every time you sneak out of the castle to join the circus."

Sun groaned.

Their trip back to the next room was slow. Really slow. Sun tried to carry Yang on his back, but after a few steps, he staggered and struggled not to stumble. In the end, he put Yang down and carried her together with Blake.

"Well." A voice echoed through the dark hallway before they reached the workshop. The door on the other end slipped opened. "What do we have here?"

Blake shivered.

Adam Taurus stood at the door. His tall stature and dark attire made him looked intimidating. The longsword he held in one hand was ready to be drawn and cut anything in his way.

None of them moved an inch from their place. Everyone fell silence.

"I—" Velvet squeaked. "I'm sorry—I …"

"We—we just checked things out!" Sun blurted. He awkwardly tried to put a grin on his face. "You k-know? We heard something's not right down here and, yeah, we decided to check them out. Just for safety! Better safe than sorry, right?"

Adam wasn't amused. "You're not supposed to open the workshop without the key."

Blake caught a glimpse of someone behind Adam. It seemed it was Lord Whitefang, waiting for Adam's resolution for this problem at hand.

"We've got you an interesting specimen, Lord Whitefang!" Blake suddenly said.

The figure behind Adam turned around and approached the taller man from behind.

"Blake! What're you doin'?" Sun spoke through the corner of his lips. "You said this is your friend! Why the specimen—?"

"Sun, I know what I do."

"W-well—"

"We found her creeping out from the room on the right." Blake continued. "Based on your story, there shouldn't be anything leave the room alive, right?"

Lord Whitefang showed an interest. He whispered something to Adam, who replied with a reluctant nod.

-x-

Ruby tried her best to understand what Investigator Adel and Fox had been discussed in the last hour. Basically, they were talking about the next step they should take regarding the Whitefang—Ruby understood up to that point—but then Investigator Adel talked about "jurisdiction", followed with so many words unknown to Ruby.

"Territory," Weiss answered Ruby's question about what was "jurisdiction area". "I'm sure you're way more familiar with the word 'territory' than 'jurisdiction'."

Ruby nodded. She couldn't help not getting excited because Weiss seemed to understand her level of knowledge and would explain further whenever Ruby was at lost (although, Weiss didn't look too eager to do so).

"So, what about it?" Ruby asked. "What's with the castle is still in 'our territory'."

"That means despite of the castle owner's status, he has to respect the law upheld in the City."

"But doesn't a lord has his own law?"

"Only if he is appointed to lead at least a small town. I did not see any small town around this Lord Whitefang's vicinity, so I believe Investigator Adel has a very good point to force the City's law to the questionable lord."

"How are we going to do that?" Ruby took a glance at Yatsuhashi, who was lying on the other side of the room. He awoke this morning, but still couldn't do much due to his injuries.

"That's exactly why Fox wanted for us to return to the City and consult the Magisters." Weiss frowned. "Which Investigator Adel doesn't agree and … it seems she has something she believes she could use to turn the table."

Ruby listened to Investigator Adel and Fox again. They didn't use too many confusing words now.

"Just in case you don't know, Fox, I've sent a message to the Magisters and asked their assistance." Investigator Adel crossed her arms, challenging Fox to object her.

"Any assistance they're going to send won't arrive in two days." Fox shook his head. "At the fastest pace, they probably arrive in one day, but it won't be faster except if they send a dragon to assist us."

"We don't have any dragon."

"Yes, we don't have any."

"However," Investigator Adel took out a crystal bottle from her pouch, "we have a werewolf with us and Mag—Doctor Oobleck has agreed to send 'a little help'."

Fox raised his eyebrows, inquiring explanation.

Ruby caught Penny's expression turned somber the moment Investigator Adel showed the bottle to Fox. It didn't need much effort for Ruby to guess what was inside the crystal bottle based on how Investigator mentioned "werewolf" and Penny's change.

"Is that the potion from the Ripper?" Ruby asked. She almost sounded like growling. "The one that forced me shape shifting into wolf form despite it's not full moon …?"

"Coco." Fox looked surprised. "This is not acceptable. Doctor must have done something to that potion and it isn't tested yet, am I right? I know how the doctor works. I'm once an Investigator like you."

"Will you hear my explanation first?" Investigator Adel scowled.

"She wouldn't change her mind." Yatsuhashi said. His voice was lethargic. "At least, she could give us explanation."

Fox sighed. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Doctor made a few adjustment based from the sample he retrieved from the Ripper. He's successful, nevertheless the result caused disagreement among the Magisters themselves." Investigator Adel slowly rolled the bottle on her palm. "This version would make its user to gain their senses, power, and speed like a werewolf without turning them into their wolf form."

"But you haven't tested it, have you?" Weiss asked. She managed to keep herself calm, but there was a clear irritation in her tone.

"The stronger, original version of this potion had been tested, if it counts."

"You have been talking without showing any slightest concern to the one I believe you want her to make use of the potion," Weiss snarled. "Please, show her some respect and ask for her permission."

Ruby didn't expect Weiss to defend her.

Fox mumbled ("She's right, of course.") and moved away, leaning on the wall near where Yatsuhashi was laying down. Penny fidgeted and locked her gaze on the floor.

"You probably already know that you have every rights to refuse my suggestion." Investigator Adel pushed her glasses. "On the other hand, everything I've planned depends on your decision."

Ruby bit her lips.

"Is your plan including saving Yang?"

"Yes." Even though Ruby's keen senses couldn't smell lies, she knew Investigator Adel meant what she said. "I swear I will bring her back, dead or alive."

Ruby stared at the crystal bottle on Investigator's hand and bit her lips again.

"Please, tell me about your plan."

But at that point, Ruby already made her decision.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello there.

I don't know how to apologize for the lack of updates for almost a year. I've been occupied by works (I take freelance works beside full-time one, but now the freelance ones has settled down). Despite of that reason, I'm still not supposed to absent from writing and continuing what I've started. Really sorry about this.

Anyway, as always, thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
